Instinto Asesino II
by Riux
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Dick fue encerrado en prision y Ryan se unio a los Jovenes Titanes. Pero ahora algo esta pasando con Ryan y al parecer esta sufriendo lo mismo que Dick sufrio dos años atras, y lo peor de todo es que Dick solo tiene tres dias para escapar de prision antes de que lo lleven a Arkham.
1. Un titan, una noticia y voces

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 1: Un titan, una noticia y voces.**

**Terrasa, 1 de Septiembre del 2012, 10:30 A.M**

Todo comenzo cuando Starfire estaba sentada en la orilla de la terrasa de la torre T, mirando el ambiente nublado y gris que habia en Jump City. Todo el cielo habia sido cubierto por gigantescas nubes de ese color tan depresivo y triste, pero a la vez agradable que provocaba que Starfire sintiera ganas de quedarse sentada en el lugar donde estaba para disfrutar del agradable ambiente que se hacia presente. El viento tambien soplaba con fuerza y este traia consigo un frio acogedor bastante apto para el tipo de ambiente que habia en Jump City. Pero Starfire no habia subido a la terrasa para ver aquel paisaje nublado y frio, ella habia hecho costumbre subir a la terrasa desde el dia en que _el_ se fue de la torre T. No exactamente a otra ciudad, otro pais u otro continente, el aun seguia en Jump City, pero lejos de la torre, de sus amigos... y de ella. Y para Starfire ese era un dolor que ni el tiempo podria quitar, pues ya habian pasado dos años y aun lo recordaba.

La chica estaba llorando, pero eran lagrimas silenciosas las que salian de sus ojos verdes que solamente se deslizaban por su mejilla, hasta caer en el frio concreto de la terrasa... No podia evitarlo... Haber perdido a la persona que mas queria en todo el universo era como si estuviera destinada a sufrir dolor el resto de su vida, lo que provocaba que mas lagrimas se escaparan de sus hermosos ojos verdes como el jade. Ella bajo la vista un momento, sabia que no habia nadie a su al rededor que pudiera verla asi, pero ella sabia que si.

-¿Starfire?- Llamo alguien detras de ella. La joven ni se molesto en voltearlo a ver, estaba muy dolida para querer ver a alguien. Pronto se escucharon unos pasos venir hacia ella y luego pudo sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado- ¿Que te pasa, Star?

-Hola, Ryan- Saludo ella sin muchos animos- ¿Se te ofrecia algo, querido amigo?

-Vine a ver como estabas. No te encontre en toda la torre y, como este es tu lugar favorito, supuse que...- Antes de seguir hablando, Ryan se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Starfire tenian un ligero color rojo, lo que daba a entender que Starfire habia llorado. Esto preocupo un poco a Ryan- ¿Te pasa algo, Star?

-No, Ryan- Dijo esta mientras se tallaba los ojos finjiendo que se le habia metido una basurilla- ¿Porque lo prguntas?- Agrego, con una sonrisa que Ryan bien sabia que era finjida.

-¿Estabas llorando?- Le pregunto, mirandola con preocupacion.

-Oh, no, claro que no- Se apresuro a decir Starfire- Es solo que el viento trajo mucho polvo y creo que se me metio algo en el ojo.

-El viento, eh- Dijo Ryan, no muy convencido- Si, el viento puede traer y llevar muchas cosas.

Entonces ambos se quedaron callados. Ryan habia desviado su mirada al paisaje que Starfire habia estado viendo unos momentos antes de que el llegara. Ryan en verdad era alguien muy agradable y cada vez que Starfire estaba sola, de la nada el llegaba y le volvia a sacar esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre usaba. Ella le agradecia a Ryan con todo su ser que fuera su amigo, el la habia ayudado mucho la primera vez que lo vio, pues consiguio hacer que Starfire superara un poco el hecho de que Dick estuviera encerrado en prision, pero definitivamente no le dio el motivo de eso ni que relacion tenia con ella o los titanes, solo le habia dicho que estaba en prision y ya.

-Dime, Starfire- Dijo Ryan de golpe- ¿Que hacias tan sola aqui en la terrasa?

-Yo... eh... Estaba...Estaba...Estaba viendo la ciudad... Se ve muy bien con estos climas, ¿no crees?- Logro articular Starfire. Ryan dudo un poco en responderle, pero despues dijo:

-Me recuerda al pueblo de Transilvania, en la pelicula de Dracula que estabamos viendo una noche. Pero aqui no hay ningun Conde Dracula que nos pueda convertir en vampiros.

-¿Y porque te recuerda a Transilvania?

-Porque en este momento Jump City esta nublada y el cielo esta gris, eso le da el ambiente del pueblo de Transilvania. Un ambiente frio, gris y misterioso

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo Starfire, volviendo a mirar abajo con la misma expresion de tristesa que tenia antes de que Ryan la encontrara. Este se dio cuenta de la baja autoestima de su compañera y decidio preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, pero antes de articular una palabra, una gota de agua callo en la nariz de Ryan y este miro hacia arriba, dandose cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover.

-Star, sera mejor que entremos a la base. Va a empezar a llover- Anuncio Ryan. Starfire levanto su mirada hacia Ryan y despues hacia el cielo, el cual empezaba a reflejar rayos por entre las nubes grises.

-Creo que tienes razon- Dijo Starfire mientras se levantaba del piso y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Oye, Star, esperame!

Ryan se levanto del piso y corrio hacia la direccion en la que iba Starfire, quien trataba de no dejar salir a las lagrimas que habian quedado atrapadas en sus ojos. Ella no queria llorar frente a Ryan, pues sabia que si lo hacia el le preguntaria el porque, y Starfire no podia ni debia decirle a Ryan lo que habia pasado con Dick hace dos años. Entonces Starfire no se molesto en esperar a Ryan y abrio la puerta de la terrasa para adentrarse en uno de los pasillos torre, la cual tambien le traia muchos y a la vez malos recuerdos. Starfire estaba apunto de caminar hacia su habitacion, pero cuando estaba por dar un paso, algo la detuvo de la muñeca y tuvo que voltear hacia atras encontrandose con el rostro de Ryan.

-Starfire, ¿te pasa algo?- En ese instante un rayo ilumino la escena, pues a Ryan se le habia olvidado cerrar la puerta, y por un momento Starfire juro ver el rostro de Dick, pero un segundo despues Dick desaparecio y Starfire volvio a ver a Ryan, quien la miraba con preocupacion- Starfire, respondeme.

-Yo, eh... Necesito estar sola un momento, Ryan- Y entonces se solto del agarre de su compañero y siguio caminando hasta el pasillo que conducia a su habitacion.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Ryan mientras observaba como Starfire se retiraba poco a poco.

El chico sabia que algo andaba mal en su compañera. Ella normalmente no era asi y cuando Starfire estaba triste significaba que definitivamente algo no andaba bien con ella. Ryan sabia a la perfeccion que cuando la encontro sentada en la terrasa con los ojos rojos no era porque se la habia metido una basurilla en el ojo, ella habia estado llorando y Ryan tenia que saber porque. Despues de todo, el era su amigo y ella su amiga, pero el la veia como mas que una amiga.

La primera vez que Starfire y Ryan se encontraron, este sintio algo que aun no podia describir bien. Lo que Ryan sentia era algo asi como una atraccion a Starfire y unas ganas muy grandes de estar con ella, lo que Ryan no pudo entender hasta hace unos dias... Si, hace unos pocos dias Ryan se dio cuenta que lo que sentia por Starfire no era nada de otro mundo, si no algo muy normal en un chico de diesiocho años como el: era amor.

Amor era lo que Ryan sentia por Starfire, pero no se habia atrevido a decirle nada por miedo al rechazo o a terminar con la magnifica relacion de amistad que ambos tenian. Y el tal Dick que ahora estaba en prision seguramente fue algo mas que un amigo para Starfire, pero ahora que Dick estaba en prision y fuera de juego Ryan tenia la oportunidad de ser algo mas en la vida de Starfire porque, despues de todo, se debia hacer algo terrible como para que te metieran en prision.

_-Ryan._

Al escuchar su nombre, Ryan volteo hacia atras tratando de encontrarse con la persona que lo llamo, pero no encontro a nadie y penso que tal vez fue solo su imaginacion. Entonces Ryan cerro la puerta que daba paso a la terrasa, ya habia empezado a llover a mares y la torre podria quedar bajo el agua por su culpa si no hacia lo que le correspondia. Y una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, Ryan se fue en direccion al living para buscar a Cyborg, quien le debia la revancha en uno de los muchos videojuegos que habia jugado con el.

Cuando Ryan llego al living, la puerta automatica que daba paso a este se abrio y Ryan se encontro a todos los titanes ahi, a exepcion de Starfire.

-Hola, chicos- Saludo Ryan mientras se adentraba mas en la sala principal.

-Hola, Ryan- Saludaron Cyborg y Chico bestia al mismo tiempo. Raven ni siquiera se molesto en saludarlo ya que estaba meditando en el aire con los ojos cerrados.

Ryan sabia que era mejor dejarla asi porque un poco despues de que el recien llegara a la torre T trato de preguntarle algo a Raven mientras esta meditaba en el aire. Raven no le respondia y Ryan se vio obligado a sacudirla para que despertara, lo que fue un error, pues cuando Raven abrio los ojos iso que Ryan saliera volando por la ventana, y que suerte que el tambien sabia levitar porque si no, no queria ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado.

-Oye, Cyborg, segun yo recuerdo, me debes una revancha, viejo- Le recordo Ryan, quien ya estaba ansioso por mostrarle a su compañero que su antigua victoria habia sido pura suerte.

-Lo siento, Ryan, estoy un poco ocupado ahora- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Pues que es lo que estas haciendo?

-Nada interesante, solo estoy trabajando en los ataques de los villanos ¿Quieres que te recuerde que han atacado como animales?- Ryan estaba por responder, pero fue interrumpido por Cyborg- Pues eso es lo que han estado haciendo.

-Cuando yo no era uno de ustedes los villanos no atacaban asi ¿Hicieron rebelion o algo asi?

-Algo parecido- Dijo Cyborg, quien tenia su mirada pegada en el computador.

-Bien, ¿y que tal tu, Chico bestia? ¿Quieres jugar un videojuego?

-No, viejo, estoy muy cansado. La batalla que tuvimos ayer con Cinderblock me dejo bien cansado- Dijo el titan verde, quien se encontraba tirado en el sofa como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

-Pero no te lastimo los pulgares, ¿verdad?

-Tu dimelo- Y alzo ambas manos con los pulgares arriba, los cuales estaban vendados- Ese sujeto me lanzo a una perrera y los perros me mordieron por todos lados.

-Auch- Dijo Ryan al imaginarse lo que debio haber sufrido el pobre de Chico bestia- Bueno, entonces creo que voy a salir un rato a la ciudad. Avisenme si hay problemas.

-Ryan- Le llamo Raven, quien ya habia dejado de meditar y ahora se encontraba de pie con la mirada bien clavada en Ryan.

-¿Pasa algo, Raven?

-Solo queria recordarte que llegues temprano para tus clases- Le dijo Raven de manera seria.

-Oh, si, lo habia olvidado- Dijo Ryan, llevandose una mano a la nuca, pero ante la mirada de Raven el chico supo que no le habia causado ninguna gracia. Conocia demasiado bien a Raven para no saber cuando ella se enojaba o no- Regresare temprano. No me extrañen.

-Te quiero aqui antes de las doce, Ryan- Le dijo Raven y Ryan solo rodo los ojos a otro lado.

-Si, muy amada lider, estare aqui cuando usted quiera- Dijo el ilusionista con gran cantidad de sarcasmo y despues se dirigio a la puerta- Como si fuera a obedecerla.

-¡Te escuche!- Grito Raven desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

Raven se habia convertido en la nueva lider un poco despues de que Cyborg y Chico bestia estuvieron en guerra para tomar el puesto de Dick, quien no le habia dado el puesto a ninguno de los cuatro. Pero todos sabian que necesitaban a un lider, y despues de cinco dias de elecciones todos votaron por Raven ya que ella era la mas destacada del grupo, incluso mas que Dick, pero ella y el tenian el mismo potencial de inteligencia y liderasgo. A Raven ni siquiera le dio importancia saber que era la nueva lider, pero ella mas que nadie era la perfecta para saber dirigir a los titanes. Y hasta ahora todo iba bien, solo debian anular las pequeñas partes en las que ella y Ryan peleaban.

Cuando Raven se entero que Ryan era un ilusionista, tomo la desicion de ayudarlo a mejorar y aumentar sus poderes, a lo que Ryan definitivamente no se nego. Desde ese entonces practican serca de la orilla de la pequeña isla en la que estaba construida la torre T, solo que ni Ryan ni Raven se llevaban muy bien.

**Prision, 10:50 A.M**

No habia nada que hacer en esa celda tan oscura y vacia, de lo unico que disfrutaba era de las charlas que tenia con su Sombra y del silencio que mayormente dominaba el lugar. Ahora estaba dormido, mientras disfrutaba de la acogedora oscuridad que se habia hecho su amiga desde que _ella_ dejo de visitarlo, lo que lo tenia muy preocupado. Temia que Starfire hubiera sido secuestrada o que haya huido de la Tierra, eso seria algo que Dick no podria perdonarse porque, si algo le llegara a pasar a Starfire, todo su mundo se vendria abajo y nunca se perdonaria el no haber estado ahi para ayudarla...

¿Porque a el?... Esa era la pregunta que Dick queria responder...

Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que venian en direccion a la celda de Dick, este abrio sus ojos de repente, los cuales primero se notaron rojos pero luego de que Dick pestañara volvieron a su tono de color normal. Debajo de la puerta se veian dos sombras que parecian inmoviles, seguramente eran los pies de algun guardia que debia estar cuidando su celda. Pero un segundo despues aparecio otra sombra identica a la anterior y cuando esta se detuvo se empezaron a escuchar algunos murmullos que no podian llegar del todo bien a los oidos de Dick porque las paredes de metal reforzado se lo impedian.

Fue entonces cuando los murmullos se callaron y la puerta empezo a abrirse lentamente dejando pasar un pequeño destello de luz que por un momento cego a Dick, pero despues su vista se acostumbro. Una vez que la puerta estuvo del todo abierta, un hombre no muy alto ni muy bajo entro a la celda y luego volvio a cerrar la puerta de metal haciendo que ambos quedaran atrapados en las penumbras.

-Tu eres Robin, ¿verdad? El heroe que se convirtio en el villano mas temido de toda Jump City- Empezo a decir el hombre que estaba frente a Dick.

-Prefiero que se dirijan a mi como Dick Grayson, señor... Yo ya no tengo derecho a llamarme Robin.

-Dick Grayson, eh- Repitio el hombre mientras ponia sus dedos en su menton- Creo haber escuchado ese apellido antes... Solo por casualidad, ¿eres hijo de Jonh y Mary Grayson?

-Si- Respondio Dick tajantemente- ¿Que tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?

-Nada, solo queria estar seguro que habia escuchado el apellido Grayson antes. Pero en fin, vengo a darte una noticia que tal vez podria gustarte... o tal vez no.

-¿De que se trata?- Dijo Dick una vez que el tipo parado frente a el dejo de hablar.

-Que muchachito tan desesperado- Al escuchar ese comentario, los ojos de Robin se volvieron a tornar en el color rojo que tenian cuando recien desperto- Resulta que hace dos dias vinieron uno trabajadores del Asilo de Arkham. Ellos sabian que has estado aqui por dos años y, de acuerdo con el rango de delincuencia que tienes, eres bastante peligroso para estar en prision y en Arkham te consideran un loco... Si sabes a donde vamos a llegar con esto, ¿verdad, Dick?

-¿Quieren... encerrarme en el Asilo de Arkham?

_-Oh, oh, eso no me suena para nada bien._

-Pero, ¿porque? ¿¡No tuvieron suficiente con darme diez años en prision!

-De hecho, el juez decidio aumentartelos a quince, y ahora que te llevaran a Arkham tendras que empezar de cero, ya sabes, como si fuera el primer dia de clases.

-¿¡Que clase de broma mal jugada es esta!- Decia Dick mientras se levantaba del suelo, haciendo que el metal de las cadenas que lo tenian aprisionado resonara por toda la celda- ¿¡Porque demonios no me lo dijeron antes!

-El jefe de policia dijo que era mejor que no te enteraras hasta mas tarde. Generalmente les damos este tipo de noticias a los presos unas horas despues, pero como fuiste tachado como el peor de los villanos el cuento cambio un poco esta vez.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto!- Trato de caminar hacia el hombre, pero al estar a un metro de alcanzarlo las cadenas que lo tenian atrapado de manos y pies lo detuvieron. Dick no trato de hacercarse mas al tipo ya que sabia que podria terminar herido si intentaba dar otro paso- ¡Ni aunque estuviera muerto permitiria que me llevaran a Arkham!

-Pero no estas muerto, ¿sierto?- Le dijo el sujeto, provocando que el color rojo de sus ojos se intencificara mas- Dos guardias de Arkham vendran por ti en tres dias. Espero que te diviertas el tiempo que te queda de estar aqui.

Y dicho eso, el hombre se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de metal, y antes de que el sujeto la abriera, se escucho un trueno que fue seguido de un rayo, este ultimo ilumino toda la escena y dejo que Dick viera el momento en que el hombre abria la puerta de metal reforzado y salia de la celda, dejandolo nuevamente en las penumbras de la oscuridad.

Una vez que Dick estuvo solo, este camino con pasos fuertes hacia la pared donde estaban instaladas las cadenas y golpeo a esta con ambos puños en el mismo instante que vovio a aparecer otro trueno. Dick no pudo hacer mas que recargar su frente en la pared y dejarse caer de rodillas en el piso, sin apartarse de la pared de concreto que tenia al frente. Otro rayo ilumino la escena y dejo ver a una figura incada en el piso con la frente recargada en la pared y unas cadenas atrapandolo de pies y de manos ¿Que era lo que iba a hacer? En tres dias vendrian por el y se lo llevarian a Arkham y eso era lo peor que podria pasarle.

Si el habia aceptado que lo llevaran a una prision era porque los titanes lo habian amenazado con llevarlo a ese manicomio si se negaba a ir a prision. El al principio no acepto ir a ninguno de los dos, pero cuando los titanes lo dejaron inconsiente despues de que lo atacaron todos juntos, Dick desperto en esa misma celda, encadenado y con los brazos, piernas y estomago vendados. El ex-lider titan se asusto un poco al principio y despues de la primera visita de Starfire supo porque lo habian encerrado en prision y, segun la informacio que su novia le habia dado, estuvo dormido una semana entera en la habitacion de metal.

_-Parece que nos metimos en mas problemas, ¿no?_

Dick guardo silencio durante un rato, y como un minuto despues empezo a hablar.

-Sombra, tenemos tres dias para idear un plan para escapar de prision... ¿Tienes alguna idea?

_-No se me ocurre nada. Estas paredes son de metal cien por ciento reforzado, si concentraramos la fuerza necesaria para hacer un agujero podriamos escapar, pero estas encadenado y mi fuerza ya no es la misma._

-Bien, estamos en un buen lio, no tenemos muchas posibilidades de salir y nuestras posibilidades de ir a parar en Arkham tienen un noventa y nueve por ciento de ser ciertas. En resumen, es probable que tu y yo nos vamos al demonio.

_-¿Pues que no ibamos a ir a Arkham?_

-¡Es lo que trate de decirte!- Grito Dick casi deseando tener a su sombra en frente para poder ahorcarlo- Oye... cambiando el tema... ¿Tienes informacion de Ryan?

_-Negativo. No eh sabido nada de Ryan desde la ultima vez que te di informacion._

-Bueno, no creo que sea ninguna amenaza para los titanes... Ahora solo me queda salir de aqui...

**Jump City, 11:07 A.M**

Ryan caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Jump City con un paraguas negro que el mismo creo con una de las muchas habilidades que Raven le habia enseñado. En la ciudad estaba lloviendo como si todo el mar se hubiera levantado y se hubiera dejado caer encima de toda la ciudad, lo que hacia que todos se hecharan a correr a sus casas tratando de cubrirse con cualquier cosa que encontraran.

-No entiendo porque tanto alboroto, solo es agua- Decia Ryan mientras miraba hacie el cielo nublado.

_-Para ti es agua, para ellos es un posible resfriado._

Al escuchar eso, el chico se volteo hacia atras y dirigio su mirada a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la persona o cosa que le hubiera dicho eso. Habia escuchado una voz parecida en la torre, pero no encontro nada cuando intento buscar al dueño o dueña de esa voz.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahi?- Decia Ryan mientras miraba por todos lados- Que raro.

Luego de ese pequeño acontecimiento, Ryan siguio caminando por la ciudad mientras disfrutaba del muy agradable sonido de la lluvia callendo y de los rayos y truenos rezonando en el cielo como si de una guerra con cañones se tratara. Pero cuando supuso que ya era suficiente caminata por un dia, alzo la manga de su chaqueta negra y el reloj de esta marcaba las once catorce, aun le sobraba mucho tiempo para que Raven no lo volviera a lanzar por la ventana como lo iso antes. Sin embargo, ya estaba cansado y el ambiente ya empezaba a enfriarse mucho.

-Vamonos dijo el otro- Comento Ryan mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a la torre T.

_-Tus dias no volveran a ser los mismos._

Entonces Ryan freno de golpe y volvio a dar media vuelta con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar a quien quiera que le estuviera jugando esa mala broma. Al no ver a nadie, Ryan se golpeo el oido derecho con la palma de su mano y siguio su camino hacia la torre.

**Y eso fue todo por un capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de Instinto Asesino II. No tengo mucho que decir ya que es el primer capitulo, pero los esperare en el segundo. Gracias por leer el cap. Nos vemos. Adios.**


	2. Los truenos, los rayos y el agua

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 2: Los truenos, los rayos y el agua.**

**Torre T, 11: 35 A.M**

Ryan llego a la entrada de la torre T y toco la puerta varias veces mientras aun sostenia el paraguas negro. Luego de unos momentos, la puerta de la torre se abrio y dejo ver a Starfire, quien se alegro de ver a Ryan y al instante lo dejo pasar, este iso desaparecer su paraguas una vez que estuvo dentro de la torre para no mojar los pisos y al rato tener que limpiarlos por ordenes de Raven. Ryan tomaba muy en cuenta que ella era su maestra y que le debia muchas de sus nuevas habilidades, pero a veces Raven llegaba a molestarlo un poco y ambos empezaban discuciones peores que las de Cyborg y Chico bestia. Era raro el dia en que el y ella se llevaran bien, y Ryan jamas olvidaria la primera vez que el y Raven practicaron en paz, el histerico de Chico bestia se dio cuenta de eso y salio gritando por toda la torre ¡Es el fin del mundo!. Todo ese mal teatro llevo a cada uno de los titanes, incluso Raven, a unas enormes carcajadas.

-Starfire, ¿has visto a Raven? Tenemos practica y quiero presentarme antes de que me regañe... otra vez- Decia Ryan con sierto toque de diversion en su voz.

-Raven puede ser algo exigente a veces- Comento Starfire con una sonrisa- Pero lo hace porque quiere lo mejor para todos nosotros. Despues de todo ella es nuestra lider.

-Pues si pero me gustaria que fuera un poco mas amable. Se ve que le gusta dar ordenes- Y entonces Ryan se solto a carcajadas, provocando que Starfire dejara escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios- Quisiera ver su cara si un balde de salsa de tomate le callera encima.

-No te lo recomiendo mucho, Ryan. La ultima vez que nuestro compañero bestia intento hacerle una de sus bromas, termino estrellandose con una pared.

-Uy, me gustado ver eso. Con razon Chico bestia esta como esta, el golpe devio afectarle en la cabeza.

-La verdad, el ya era asi antes de que Raven lo estrellara con la pared.

-Ya se me hacia que Chico bestia no pudo ser serio alguna vez en su vida.

-El siempre fue asi desde que lo conocimos- Dijo Starfire mientras se acomodaba un mechon de su cabello detras de su oreja.

-¿Y desde hace cuanto tiempo existen los Jovenes Titanes?- Pregunto el ilusionista, porque el no se habia enterado de nada a cerca de los titanes desde que lo aceptaron como titan honorario.

-Hace tres años, creo. Todos teniamos como quince años cuando nos conocimos y desde entonces somos grandes amigos.

-¿Que hay del tal Dick?- La pregunta le callo como un balde de agua fria a Starfire en cuanto la escucho. Se suponia que nadie debia volver a mencionar el nombre del antiguo lider de los titanes en la torre para no revivir malos momentos, pero Starfire no podia culpar a Ryan, el no sabia nada de lo que le habia pasado al novio de Starfire, solo estaba enterado de que estaba encerrado en prision y ya.

-¿Dick?- Repitio la Tamaraneana, a quien se le hacia un nudo en la garganta de tan solo mencionar u oir su nombre- ¿Que te interesaria saber de el?

-Primero, como era el con todos ustedes. Y segundo, porque esta en prision... ¿Que fue lo que el iso para que lo encerraran en prision? Pense que a los heroes no les pasaba por la cabeza hacer algo malo.

-Lo siento, Ryan, pero... no puedo darte esa informacion. Tendras que pedirsela a Raven, ella esta a cargo de eso.

-Ultimamente eh Pensado que Raven esta a cargo de muchas cosas aqui. Ustedes deben de saber algo de el, ¿no? Despues de todo, trabajo con ustedes.

-Esa informacion es clasificada, Ryan. Todos conocimos a Dick y fue un gran amigo pero... desde el dia en que... Insisto, mejor pidele la informacion que deseas a Raven. Ella es la mas apropiada para dar este tipo de informacion- Starfire se prepraro para irse de ese lugar, pero cuando dio un paso, Ryan logro detenerla tomandola de la muñeca. La chica volteo hacia atras y noto una mirada seria que no era muy comun en el muchacho.

-Star, ¿que te pasa?- Le dijo mientras le soltaba la muñeca lentamente- Has estado un poco rara.

-No es nada, Ryan, es solo que eh estado pensando un par de cosas- Respondio ella com una sonrisa que Ryan bien sabia que era finjida.

-¿Pensando en que? Starfire, cuando te encontre en la terrasa parecia que hubieras estado llorando.

-No es eso, Ryan, ya te habia dicho que se me habia metido una basurilla en el ojo.

-Pues al parecer fue en los dos ojos porque ambos estaban rojos... Ya en serio, Starfire, ¿que es lo que te esta pasando? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el tal Dick? Porque si te iso algo malo, juro que voy a la prison y le doy la paliza de su vida.

-Ryan, Dick no me iso nada malo. Lo unico malo que el iso fue haber cometido _ese_ crimen.

-¿Que crimen? Porfavor, Starfire, dime lo que Dick iso- Pedia Ryan. No queria saber ese secreto solo por hacer sentir mal a la joven haciendole recordar lo que debio pasarle con su amigo, el queria enterarse con el unico proposito de tratar de ser mejor que ese sujeto y no cometer su mismo error.

-Ryan- Llamo la voz de Raven a lo lejos- Ya es hora de que tomes tus clases.

-Pero esta lloviendo afuera, ¿como vamos a...?

-Un poco de lluvia y algunos truenos no van a detenerte, ¿verdad?

En ese instante se escucho un trueno, que un segundo despues fue acompañado por un rayo.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente...

-Te quiero en la terrasa en un minuto, Ryan, y mas te vale que llegues a tiempo- Dijo Raven para despues retirarse del lugar. Ryan se le quedo viendo por un momento y despues su mirada se ensombrecio.

_-¿Quien se cree esta chica para venir a darte ordenes? Tu podrias darle su merecido en menos de un minuto._

Cuanod volvio a escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, Ryan iso aparecer unas esferas negras en su mano y lanzo cada una de ellas por todos lados. Starfire se sorprendio un poco por la actitud tan repentina de su amigo y compañero de batallas, quien parecia estar buscando algo a su alrededor pero no parecia tener exito.

-¿¡Quien esta ahi! ¡Presentate ante mi ahora o yo mismo ira a buscarte!- Grito Ryan, en el intento de que quien quiera que lo estuviera llamando saliera de una vez por todas para darle su merecido. Y al ver que no salio nadie de ningun lugar, Ryan comenzo a exasperarse mas- ¡No lo repetire! ¡Sal quien quiera que seas!

-Ryan, no hay nadie aqui- Le dijo Starfire mientras ponia una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Pero yo escuche... Olvidalo. Sera mejor que me valla a la terrasa antes de que Raven se desespere y me venga a buscar. Y como aprecio mi vida, prefiero la opcion uno- Decia Ryan mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Ojala te valla bien en tus clases con Raven- Decia Starfire mientras veia como Ryan se alejaba y subia las escaleras. Lo mas probable era que los gritos de Raven se escucharan en unos momentos, reclamandole al pobre de Ryan que debio haber llegado mas temprano.

**Terrasa, 11:41 A.M**

La puerta de la terrasa se abrio de golpe dejando entrar a Ryan, que parecia estar completamente cansado y jadeando a mas no poder. El pobre chico habia subido cientos de escalones y para colmo, corriendo. Aun asi no pudo llegar a tiempo porque al ver la cara seria de Raven, Ryan supo que debio haber llegado uno o dos minutos tarde a sus clases con ella. Pero el no tenia la culpa que el ascensor se hubiera descompuesto de un momento a otro y que las escaleras midieran sabe cuantos metros de alto. Ryan habia tenido tanta prisa por llegar que no se habia dado cuenta que cuando atraveso la puerta aun seguia lloviendo a mares y se habia mojado todo, Raven no porque tenia algo parecido a un escudo negro cubriendola por encima.

-Escucha, Rae, lamento haber llegado tarde pero el ascensor se descompuso y tuve que subir las escaleras hasta llegar aqui ¿Alguna vez has corrido por las escaleras? No te lo recomiendo mucho- Se explicaba Ryan mientras era mojada por el agua que caia del cielo.

-Tranquilo, Ryan, te perdono- Dijo Raven.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Ryan mirando con confucion a Raven- Quiero decir... ¿En serio?

-Si, y sera mejor que te cubras o te vas a resfriar.

Fue entonces cuando Ryan se dio cuenta de que estaba todo mojado y que la lluvia aun seguia mojandolo por todos lados. El chico copio a Raven colocando la misma barrera negra encima de el, la cual creo con su mano elevandola de por debajo de sus tobillos hasta por encima de su cabeza. Una vez que Raven vio que Ryan ya se habia cubrido del agua, Raven se sento en los aires y el joven la imito colocandose en la misma posicion que su maestra.

Empezaron con unos quince minutos de meditacion, en la cual Raven se comunicaba por telepatia. Ryan aun no podia perfeccionar esa habilidad, pero Raven le habia dicho que con la meditacion podria lograrlo si es que eso era lo que se proponia. Sin embargom Ryan aun no tenia ni idea de como hablar metalmente o tan siquiera concentrarse un poco en eso.

Siguieron las clases con un pequeño entrenamiento en el aire, en el cual Ryan se callo cientos de veces. Despues continuaron las ilusiones de Ryan, las cuales habian mejorado como diez veces desde que Raven empezo a enseñarle como mejorarlas. Luego siguieron con algunos trucos de magia, y esta vez Ryan logro ser el campeon; el muchacho habia impresionado a Raven con perros fantasmas, numismagia, cartomagia, metalismo e incluso escapismo. Sin duda alguna Ryan debio haber impresionado a mucha gente cuando se presentaba en las calles o en los teatros de la ciudad.

Ryan no era como los disque magos que se presentaban en los teatros, calles o incluso en television que solo hacian unos cuantos trucos para impresionar a las personas a su alrededor, el en verdad era un maestro del ilusionismo y se necesitaba ver para poder creer. El en verdad sabia crear magia de verdad, y lo mejor del caso era que no usaba magia negra o hechizos prohibidos, el era un ilusionista, no era como ella u otro hechicero que Raven conociera en Azarath o en otra parte del mundo.

-Ya es suficiente por hoy, Ryan- Anuncio Raven, quien ya se habia cansado de todos los ejercicios del dia- Ve a descansar, ya hicimos suficiente por hoy.

Sin decir nada, Ryan chasqueo sus dedos y de repente desaparecio frente a los ojos de Raven. Esta no se molesto porque Ryab no le hubiera dicho un gracias o un nos vemos despues, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las desapariciones y apariciones tan repentinas del muchacho. Y al no tener nada que hacer decidio ayudar a Cyborg a investigar los archivos de los ataques a la ciudad. Era su trabajo como la lider depues de todo.

**Habitacion de Ryan, 11:52 A.M**

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio de repente dejando entrar a una figura humana, la cual se dejo caer en la cama que se encontraba cerca de la unica ventana de la habitacion. Nunca en sus dos años como titan se habia sentido tan cansado despues de los entrenamientos con Raven, y es que la chica lo atacaba con todo cuando de entrenar se trataba, era como si Raven estuviera casando a un animal que intentaba huir de las garras de su cazador. Muchas veces Raven lo derribo al piso y Ryan apenas si lograba levitar un poco para no sufrir de un mal golpe en la espalda o en la cabeza.

El entrenamiento lo habia dejado muy cansado y no habia nada que hacer en toda la torre. Los villanos no habian atacado y seguramente la ciudad se unundaria si seguia lloviendo de esa manera, pero cuando la lluvia caia de esa manera sobre la ciudad Ryan no tenia ningun problema, a el le encantaba ver la lluvia a travez de su ventana, pues le recordaba al dia en que sus padres lo abandonaron en medio de una calle a los trece años. Ni el mismo supo como le habia hecho para conseguir un apartamento normal y sobrevivir sin su madre o su padre, quienes seguramente nunca lo quisieron como el hijo que fue.

-Si, claro, seguramente deben de estar lamentandose por haberme abandonado- Dijo Ryan con una gran cantidad de sarcasmo. Fue entonces cuando un rayo volvio a aparecer e ilumino toda la habitacion- ¿Que vieron ellos de malo en ser ilusionista?

_-Tus padres eran como cualquier humano. Le tenian miedo a tus poderes por miedo a que los mataras, asi que decidieron desacerse de ti para siempre._

Ryan se inclino en la cama de golpe con el seño fruncido y con los dientes bien apretados. Esa vocecita ya empezaba a hartarlo y no podria patearle el trasero si no sabia donde estaba.

-Muy bien, amigo, ¿quien eres y porque me estas persiguiendo?- Dijo Ryan mientras se ponia en pie.

_-Yo no te estoy persiguiendo. Eh estado a tu lado cada segundo de tu vida desde los trece años._

-Chico bestia, si intentas jugarme una broma te juro que desearas no haberlo hecho- Decia el ilusionista mientras volteaba por todos los angulos de su habitacion.

_-Nadie te esta jugando ninguna broma y tampoco soy el inutil de tu compañero._

-¿Esta es alguna prueba de Raven?... ¡Raven, si intentas hacerme una prueba, dimelo!

_-Raven no te esta haciendo ninguna prueba, Ryan. No hay nadie aqui mas que tu y yo._

-¡Presentate ante mi ahora mismo!- Exclamo Ryan mientras dirigia su mirada al techo, despues a la pared y por ultimo a la puerta de su habitacion.

_-Es como una pelicula de terror, ¿verdad?... Estas es tu habitacion, completamente solo, sin nadie a tu lado, con la puerta sellada..._

Antes de que la voz volviera a hablar, Ryan no lo penso dos veces y corrio hacia la puerta, marco el codigo de desactivacion que Cyborg le habia dado pero la puerta no se abrio. Volvio a marcar el mismo numero una y otra vez y nada. La puerta habia quedado sellada y Ryan estaba atrapado en su habitacion mientras escuchaba a una voz que le empezaba a dar miedo. Raven muchas veces le dijo que nunca debia tener la mas minima racion de miedo porque eso no le serviria de nada, pero Ryan no tenia el caracter de Raven para no sentir miedo.

_-No intentes escapar, Ryan. Ya te habia dicho que la puerta estaba sellada, ¿porque no me creiste?_

-Esto debe de ser una mala broma... No es real- Susurraba el pobre chico tratando de mantener control en sus nervios.

_-Ryan, te aseguro que todo esto es real, no lo quieres creer porque tu miedo te lo impide... Seguramente el suspenso te esta matando... ¿Sabes?, en cualquier momento alguien podria aparecer y te daria el susto de tu vida._

Y Ryan no podia negarlo, el miedo que sentia era tan grande como el que sentia un niño pequeño al ver una pelicula de terror bastante sanguinaria. No podia moverse del lugar donde estaba parado, era como si lo hubieran petrificado y solo su mirada funcionara. Y cuando un trueno resono por todo el cielo, Ryan se exalto mas y callo sentado al piso mientras mantenia su espalda recargada en la puerta de su habitacion. Su miedo era tanto que ni pedir ayuda podia.

-¿Quien eres tu?- El tono de voz de Ryan era como de alguien que estaba amenazado a muerte y piel se habia hecho mas palida que de costumbre. Sus ojos miraban a todos lados rapidamente y sus dientes no dejaban de temblar.

_-No te lo dire hasta el dia en que sea necesario. Ahora escucha, tu amiga Starfire tiene algo de gran valor escondido en su habitacion. Vas a entrar a la habitacion de Starfire y..._

-¿Porque estas tan seguro que entrare a la habitacion de mi mejor amiga?- Dijo Ryan, desafiantemente.

_-¡Porque yo te lo ordeno!_

En ese instante una descarga electrica se apodero de la cabeza de Ryan y este se tiro al piso con sus manos tomandose la cabeza en el fallido intento de calmar ese dolor tan infernal.

-¿Que tiene Starfire en su habitacion que sea de tu interes?

_-Eso no te interesa. No hasta que consigamos lo que quiero._

-Pues a mi no podras obligarme a nada- Dijo Ryan de manera decisiva- No soy tu juguete.

_-Ah, pero muy pronto lo seras. Solo es cuestion de tiempo antes de que me apodere de ti._

Entonces otro rayo ilumino la habitacion de Ryan, el cual reflejo la sombra de cada una de los objetos que habia en la habitacion, inluida la de Ryan. Pero la sombra de este se alargo hacia arriba de la puerta y se pudieron notar un par de ojos rojos en esta. Y cuando la luz del rayo desaparecio, todas las sombras de los objetos que estaban en la habitacion desaparecieron a exepcion de la sombra de Ryan, quien se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado y empezo a caminar hacia el frente, sin darse la menor idea de que estaba siendo observado.

De repente un escalfrio recorrio la espalda de Ryan y este se volteo al instante hacia atras, encontrandose con nada mas que la puerta el librero que estaba a lado de esta. Entonces otro trueno resono en el cielo y, por reflejo, Ryan volteo hacia atras para notar los multiples destellos que eran acompañados por truenos y lluvia. Por alguna razon se sintio atraido por ese magnifico espectaculo de luces y poco a poco, con algo de miedo, se fue hacercando a la ventana para ver mas de cerca los truenos y rayos que se hacian visibles en el cielo.

Una vez que Ryan estuvo frente a la ventana, admiro con suma atencion cada estallido del trueno, cada destello del rayo y cada golpe que las gotas de lluvia hacian en su ventana. En ese instante a Ryan se le vino a la cabeza una idea muy loca, tanto, que el mismo se rio ante la absurda imaginacion que tenia; por alguna razon creyo que eso que habia admirado de la lluvia eran cada parte de un asesinato. Eso no tenia mucho sentido, pero asi fue.

-No, eso no es posible. Debo estar alucinando o ya estoy dormido- Se dijo Ryan asi mismo.

_-No, Ryan, esto no es ningun sueño. Esto es la realidad y la estas viendo con tus ojos. El pensamiento que acabas de tener es muy sierto... ¿te digo porque?_

-Creo que no perdere nada con saber la razon, ¿verdad?- Dijo Ryan, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

_-Todo lo que pensaste tiene una logica. La lluvia esconde muchas cosas para cada mente del ser humano. Si tu imaginaste que la lluvia es cada parte de un asesinato, es por una razon... Mira, te explico... Los truenos, son los gritos de la victima que esta apunto de morir e implora piedad a su atacante, para que lo deje vivir... Los rayos, son el destello del arma del asesino cuando le da el golpe de gracia a su victima, pero tambien se podria ver como lo ultimo que ve la persona asesinada... Y las gotas de agua son cada lagrima y sangre que derramo la victima al saber que iba a ser asesinada, y cuando fue asesinada._

-Es casi como un poema- Comento Ryan sin dejar de mirar al cielo- ¿Como no lo vi antes?

_-Hay cosas que los ojos humanos no podemos ver. Pero si miras un poco mas de cerca, podras ver cada uno de los secretos que ocultan todos... Acabas de ver los secretos de la lluvia, ¿porque no adivinar tambien los del fuego, el aire y la tierra? Hasta lo que parece muerto tiene secretos._

-Enseñame- Pidio el ilusionista mientras colocaba una mano en la ventana.

Pero Ryan no recibio respuesta, lo que confundio un poco al muchacho, pero despues fue distraido por un rayo. Ryan entonces miro hacia abajo encontrandose con el piso ahora enlodado aue estaba alrededor de la torre. Entonces otro rayo se iso presente y le bloqueo la vista a Ryan por un momento, y la luz de este se fue, Ryan se encontro con la escena mas impactante que habia visto en su vida; fuera de la torre, bajo su ventana y siendo mojado por la desatante lluvia, estaba el mismo. Ryan cerro los ojos y se sacudio la cabeza, imaginando que el mismo se habia hecho una ilucion, pero al volver a abrir los ojos y volver a ver a travez de la ventana, se volvio a encontrar con sigo mismo.

El Ryan que estaba fuera de la torre tenia su mirada clavada en la del verdadero Ryan. Ni siquiera parecia respirar, solo se quedaba mirando en direccion a la ventana, en la cual se podia ver a un joven petrificado en asombro y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero su asombro desaparecio en el momento en que otro rayo aparecio y volvio a desaparecer, llevandose consigo al otro Ryan que estaba fuera de la torre.

El chico que estaba del otro lado de la ventana retrocedio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras y despues se dio media vuelta y, cuando miro al frente, fue como si se hubiera encontrado con un espejo. El par de ojos del muchacho se convirtieron en platos al ver al mismo chico que habia visto a travez de su ventana. Tanto fue el asombro de Ryan que volvio a retroceder hacia atras y cuando menos se lo espero, callo de espaldas al piso y cuando volvio a levantarse su reflejo ya no estaba.

-Dios mio- Fue lo unico que pudo decir Ryan al darse cuenta que su otro yo habia desaparecido- ¿Que fue eso?

_-Eso, mi querido Ryan, fue el principio de tu fin._

Jamas en su vida se imagino ver algo como lo que se le acababa de presentar. Aun sentia pérfectamente el escalofrio que le subio por la espalda al momento de ver a su otro yo frente a el, con su mirada clavada en la de Ryan como si le tuviera algun rencor. Eso en verdad habia dado miedo pero... ¿Que significaba lo que acababa de ver? ¿Quien le hablaba? ¿Que iba a sucederle?... ¿Porque ese era el principio del fin?

**¡Hola a todos mis muy amados lectores y lectoras! Les traigo aqui el segundo capitulo de Instinto Asesino II, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora los interrogatorios del dia: ¿Que creen que va a pasarle a Ryan? ¿Sera probable que la voz en su cabeza lo utilize para asesinar? ¿Que puede significar el otro yo que Ryan vio a travez de su ventana? Averiguenlo mas adelante en el siguiente capitulo de Instinto Asesino II. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou por su magnifico Review. Ya me corregi el pequeño error que cometi en el capitulo uno, es que me habia traumado con mi fic de Hermano. Pero bueno, soy una simple humana y me puedo equivocar. **

**Nos vemos en la continuacion. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Sonrisa manchada en sangre

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 3: Sonrisa manchada en sangre.**

**Prision, 2 de Septiembre del 2012, 1:00 A.M**

Dick caminaba de un lugar a otro con la desesperacion reflejada en el rostro. Ya solo le quedaban dos dias para que vinieran por el y lo llevaran a Arkham, el peor lugar que podia existir sobre la la tierra y aun no se le ocurria nada para escapar de prision. Ni el sueño podia conciliar esa noche de solo pensar en que seria un miembro mas del manicomio de Arkham y que lo separarian aun mas de sus amigos y todavia mas de la que siempre lo apoyo, pero el, sin embargo, la traiciono. El pudo resistirse, pudo decirle a su sombra que no, pero al final de cuentas la oscuridad termino por apoderarse de el y lo llevo a cometer asesinatos por toda la ciudad.

Se paro en seco de repente y acto seguido tomo una de las cadenas que tenian aprisionadas sus piernas y la miro con atencion por un momento. Despues dirigio su vista a la pared y presiono con fuerza la cadena que tenia en su mano. Dirigio su vista a la pared justo en el punto donde la cadena estaba ensamblada en el metal de la pared y, luego de mirarla por un momento, apreto mas el objeto de metal que estaba en su mano y tiro de este con toda la fuerza que pudo en el fallido intento de que la cadena se rompiera en dos partes. Lo unico que Dick gano al tirar de la cadena fue una cortada en la palma de su mano, pero al joven no parecio importarle en lo mas minimo.

_-Aceptalo, no tenemos posibilidades de salir de este lugar antes de que vengan por nosotros._

-¡No!- Exclamo Dick, haciendo resonar su voz por toda la celda de metal- ¡Tenemos que salir de aqui! ¡Yo no tengo pensado ir a Arkham!

_-Dick, no tenemos otra opcion. Mi fuerza ya no es la de antes y, no podre darte la furia y el poder necesario para que destruyas la pared... Tal vez Arkham no sea tan malo._

-¡Pero no es ir a Arkham lo que me tiene tan angustiado!

_-Entononces, ¿que es? ¿Que te tiene tan preocupado para no poder estar dormido a estas horas?_

-Tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero Arkham se encuentra en las afueras de Gotham... ¿¡Por un momento te paso por la mente quien vive en Gotham!

_-Creo que ya entendi. Tienes miedo de que Bruce descubra que el asesino eres tu, ¿verdad?_

-Eso, y que el Joker me perturbe los proximos quince años. Ese payaso seguramente no se va a cansar de burlarse de mi y restregarme en la cara que el pupilo de Batman se convirtio en el peor de los villanos de Jump City, y lo peor es que no dejara de mostrarme esa sonrisa que a veces me dan ganas de rompersela a golpes.

_-Podras hacer eso cuando estemos en Arkham. Por ahora trata de relajarte y pensar que todo estara bien._

-Oye... ¿de cuando a aca te convertiste en mi consegero?

_-¿Hay algun problema?_

-No pero, que yo recuerde eras una pesadilla viviente y a cada rato me atormentabas mentalmente. A ese paso pense que iba a morir en tus manos, hasta que me di cuenta que tus intenciones no eran matarme... si no matar a los que cometieron crimenes en sus vidas pasadas.

_-Quise hacerte entender por las buenas, pero siempre te negabas y me llevabas a destruirte la mente. Si te hubieras negado cuando te ise entender que no eramos los malos, ya estarias muerto._

-Pero por otro lado, ni Starfire ni los titanes hubieran sufrido al saber que yo era el asesino.

_-Asi todos hubieran sufrido mas. Creeme, es mejor que se hubieran enterado de que eras un asesino, a que se hubieran llevado la terrible sorpresa de que estabas muerto._

Las palabras de Sombra llegaron a Dick como la terrible verdad que eran. Hace dos años atras, Dick tuvo pensado suicidarse cientos de veces por la desesperacion que sentia al saber que se estaba convirtiendo en un asesino. Una vez estuvo apunto de lanzarce por la ventana de su habitacion porque queria terminar con el reino del terror que Sombra estaba construyendo, pero antes de que Dick saltara, Starfire aparecio por fortuna e impidio que su novio se suicidara. Sombra desato toda su furia en Dick despues de que este fallo en el intento de matarlo y, como consecuencia, Sombra estuvo atormentando al ex lider titan de tal manera que este estubo matando sin control a las victimas que elegia y que, segun el, habian cometido crimenes atroces en sus vidas pasadas.

-Sombra, estoy asustado.

_-Tambien yo, Dick. Tambien yo._

Luego de una larga charla con Sombra sobre el asunto de Arkham, Dick logro conciliar el sueño y se quedo acostado en el suelo de metal de su celda.

**Torre T, 7:45 A.M**

La puerta de la habitacion de Starfire se abrio automaticamente, y un momento despues esta la atraveso y luego las puertas se cerraron detras de Starfire. Hace pocos minutos que ella se habia despertado y ahora queria pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, y quien sabe, tal vez podria la presentarsele la oportunidad de ir a visitar a su querido Dick, a quien no habia visto desde hace un poco mas de un año. Pero si no podia verlo ese dia, entonces seria en otro.

Starfire empezo a caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitacion y en el instante en que Starfire dio vuelta en una de las esquinas del pasillos, Ryan aparecio del otro lado de este mismo y, con sumo cuidado se fue hacercando a la puerta de la habitacion de su compañera. Ryan paro justo en el frente de la puerta automatica que tenia un letrero con el nombre de su compañera marcado con letras mayusculas. El no tenia idea de cual podria ser el codigo de la puerta de Starfire, por lo que le parecio que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, no lo podria tener en sus manos hasta que Starfire entrara otra vez a su habitacion.

-Oye, la puerta esta cerrada. No vamos a poder entrar- Informo el ilusionista.

_-¿Una simple puerta va a detenerte?_

-Podria derrumbarla, pero todos escucharian el escandalo y al llegar me preguntarian que es lo que estoy haciendo en la habitacion de Star... ¿Y que es lo que venimos a buscar exactamente?

_-Lo sabras cuando entremos a la habitacion._

-¿Y como piensas entrar si la puerta esta cerrada?

_-Raven te enseño a teletransportarte, ¿verdad?_

-Si ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con esto?

_-Menso, utiliza esa habilidad para teletransportarte a la habitacion de Starfire._

Por un momento Ryan se sintio el mas idiota del mundo e inluso casi se desmaya ante su tonteria que, sin querer, se le salio. Era verdad que varios meses atras Raven le habia enseñado a Ryan como desaparecer de un lugar, y reaparecer en otro con el arte de la teletransportacion. Al principio todo fue un verdadero desastre para el joven ilusionista, pero conforme fueron pasando los dias y las enseñanzas de Raven, Ryan aprendio a utilizar la teletransportacion en una semana. Ahora ya no le resultaria dificil, solo era cuestion de concentrarse lo suficiente y despues un portal negro lo llevaria a la habitacion de Starfire.

Ryan solo necesito recordar lo que Raven le habia enseñado para utilizar la teletransportacion y pronto, la imagen de Ryan comenzo a desvanecerse como si fuera un holograma con mucha estatica. De repente el cuerpo de Ryan empezo a hacerse transparente y cinco segundos despues, Ryan desaparecio en el aire.

De un momento a otro, Ryan ya no estaba frente a la puerta de Starfire y en el pasillo de la torre. Ahora se encontraba dentro de una gran habitacion, con paredes rosas, cortinas rosas del mismo color y una gran cama redonda en medio de esta. El chico no tenia idea de que se pudiera dormir en una cama circular, o al menos que existieran. Pero Starfire era una alienigena, el no conocia sus costumbeas y seguramente las camas circulares estaban en las habitaciones de todos.

_-¡Hey, despierta! Venimos a buscar algo de suma importancia, no a saber sobre tu compañera._

-Se llama Starfire, y perdoname si te lo digo, pero eres muy estresante- Dijo Ryan de manera divertida.

_-Me importa un comino como se llame, solo busca lo que estamos buscando._

-¿Y como voy a saber que es lo que quieres si ni siquiera se lo que es?

_-Entonces dejame el trabajo a mi. Pero tu buscaras por mi._

Antes de que Ryan dijera algo mas, sus pies empezaron a moverse sin que Ryan si quiera lo ordenara. Sus pies habian cobrado vida propia y ahora lo estaban obligando a caminar por la habitacion de Starfire para buscar algo que, segun lo que la voz de su cabeza le decia, era muy importante ¿Pero que tendria Starfire en su habitacion que resultara tan importante?

De pronto, Ryan se detuvo cerca de un pequeño mueble cercano a la cama de Starfire en el cual se veia la foto de Cyborg, Raven, Starfire y Chico bestia. Ryan no salia en esa fotografia porque se la habian tomado mucho antes de que el llegara a la torre T y se convirtiera en un titan honorario... Pero habia algo raro en esa foto.

Al lado de Cyborg, y muy cerca de Starfire, habia un pedazo de la foto que al parecer habia sido cortado ya que se podia ver el fondo gris del marco en el que se encontraba la fotografia. Seguramente era el tal Dick que Starfire le menciono tantas veces cuando apenas lo conocio. Ryan sentia un odio inmensio hacia Dick de solo saber que le habia hecho daño a su querida Starfire; si tan solo tuviera a ese idiota al frente suyo, no iba a dudar en golpearlo como nadie lo habia hecho en su vida.

Seria muy gracioso que alguien que no conocia le causara tanta molestia de un dia a otro, y es que, despues de que se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentia por Starfire, no dudo ni un minuto en protegerla todos los dias. De ayudarla cuando estaba en problemas. De animarla cuando estaba triste. De compartir varios minutos de su tiempo. De ayudarla a olvidar al imbecil que le iso daño. En fin, a Ryan le importaba demasiado Starfire, era la persona que mas queria y amaba en toda la Tierra, y el no tenia la culpa de que fuera asi.

¿Como no resistirse a tan maravillosa mirada?

¿Como no volverse loco con ese cabello que se movia junto con el viento?

¿Que loco desquisiado no podria, si quiera, tenerle una pisca de aprecio a alguien como Starfire?

-Maldito Dick. Si me lo llego a encontrar un dia de estos, juro que habra deseado quedarse en prision- Se prometio Ryan, pues no soportaba que por el, Starfire estuviera tan destrosada y deprimida.

_-Podras hacerlo cuando encontremos lo que estamos buscando. Pero antes tu y yo tendremos que hacer unos... eh... pequeños trabajos nocturnos._

-¿Que clase de trabajos nocturnos?- Decia Ryan al tiempo en que veia como sus manos abrian los cajones del mueble de Starfire, sin que el se los ordenara.

_-Oh, no te preocupes, el Dick que tu tanto odias tambien tuvo estos pequeños incombenientes. Solo que a el se le hicieron las cosas mas dificiles porque... digamos que se nego a hacerlo._

-¿Esa es la razon por la que esta en prision?

_-Eso lo descubriras mas adelante. Por ahora necesito que te concentres en esto._

Y sin decir nada mas, Ryan dejo que sus manos y sus pies se movieran de un lugar a otro por la habitacion de Starfire buscando lo que sea que se supone que devia encontrar. Pero cuando por fin terminaron de esculcar en las cosas de la princesa de Tamaran, la voz en la mente de Ryan no parecio haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, pues dejo de mover los pies y las manos de Ryan una vez que terminaron de ver en las cosas de la titan alienigena.

-No esta aqui lo que estas buscando, ¿verdad?- Supuso el ilusionista.

_-Que extraño... Deberia de estar aqui... A no ser que..._

En ese momento los pies de Ryan volvieron a tomar vida propia y salieron de la habitacion de Starfire, no sin antes que Ryan hiciera que se teletransportaran fuera de esta. Despues, Ryan y sus pies magicos se fueron corriendo por un pasillo por el que el nunca habia pasado en sus dos años como uno de los titanes porque, naturalmente, el se la pasaba la mayoria del tiempo en el living, en la terrasa o en su habitacion. Poner un pie en ese pasillo era como pisar una parte de la torre que ni siquiera sabia que existia, y lo mas raro de todo eso era que esa parte de la torre no habia sido vista en siglos, pues las paredes no parecian tan limpias como las demas y el piso estaba sucio.

-Al parecer abandonaron esta parte de la torre- Comento Ryan mientars veia los techos desgastados.

_-Sigue caminand. Creo que ya estamos cerca de lo que estamos buscando._

Ryan no se limito a decir nada y siguio caminando al frente por esa parte abandonada de la torre hasta que se encontro con una puerta. Esta estaba sellada de una manera extrañar; tenia cadenas que la dividian en forma de equis, tablas clavadas arriba, abajo y en el centro de la puerta, y lo que mas le parecio extraño a Ryan, fue que tambien habian unas cintas amarillas con las frases No pase y Prohibida la entrada escritas con letras negras ¿Pero que hacian esas cintas ahi? Segun el entendia, estas solo se usaban en las escenas del crimen y unicamente la policia las poseia. Eso fue lo mas extraño que Ryan habia visto en toda la torre T despues de la extraña comida de Starfire y de la rara forma de actuar de Raven.

Toco una de las cintas amarillas con su mano y despues la retiro del lugar donde estaba pegada. Observo por un rato la tira que tenia en manos y luego la tiro al suelo. Arranco las demas cintas del lugar donde se encontraban y despues siguio con las tablas que cubrian la mayor parte de la puerta, las cuales le costo un poco de trabajo retirar; por ultimo, uso sus habilidades para hacer que el candado que mantenia unidas a las cadenas explotara. Las cadenas se dejaron caer una vez que el candado fue retirado, y Ryan pudo ver con mas claridad la puerta.

La puerta era identica a las que estaban en las habitaciones de los demas titanes, ¿pero porque estaba tan apartada de las demas y tan sola? Desde el momento en que descubrio esa puerta, Ryan supo que algo le estaban ocultando. Esa habitacion seguramente pertenecia a un antiguo miembro de los titanes, y porque no pensar de Dick. Esa puerta debia ser la entrada a su habitacion y ahi debia estar lo que el buscaba.

_-Bueno, ¿y que estas esperando? ¡Entra ya!_

-No lo se. Percibo un ambiente muy tenso a travez de esta puerta. No creo que sea conveniente entrar.

_-Chico, no te pasara nada, solo tienes que entrar y listo._

-Esta bien, pero no creo que sea necesario teletransportarme. Esta cosa ya esta muy vieja y... tal vez si...

Mientras decia eso, Ryan puso sus dedos en la linea en la que se supone que abria la puerta y concentro sus habilidades a tal punto en que, cuando jalo la puerta, esta se deslizo hacia atras sin mucho esfuerzo. Y cuando quedo el espacio suficiente para que Ryan atravesara hacia el otro lado, este solto la parte de la puerta que tenia agarrada y acto seguido, entro a la habitacion. No se habia molestado en saber a quien le habia pertenecido, pero cuando lo intento se dio cuenta de que las letras de metal habian sido retiradas. Pero el sabia a la perfeccion que esa habitacion no pudo pertenecerle a nadie mas que al mismisimo Dick.

Una vez que Ryan entro a la habitacion, el ambiente se tenso mucho, era como si sus nervios le indicaran que debia salir de ahi rapido, que no era un lugar seguro. Pero Ryan no dejo que el miedo lo controlara y se adentro mas en la habitacion, hasta que llego al centro de esta, donde se podia ver todo el alrededor.

Las paredes estaban repletas de paginas de periodicos, repitiendo varias veces el nombre de un tal Slade en cada uno de ellos. Los encabezados decian cosas como ¿Quien es Slade? ¿Podran los Jovenes Titanes detener a Slade? ¿Que pretende hacer Slade Las cuatro paredes de la habitacion estaban hasta el tope de esos periodicos, pero a Ryan no le dio mucha importancia que quien quiera que hubiera estado en esa habitacion se obsesionara con ese sujeto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que venimos a hacer aqui?- Interrogo el ilusionista.

_-Aqui encontraremos lo que estamos buscando, Ryan._

De repente, los pies de Ryan empezaron a caminar y se detuvieron frente a lo que parecia un armario muy grande y de color cafe. Fue entonces cuando las manos de Ryan se elevaron hacia el picaporte de la puerta y despues lo giraron, logrando que la puerta retrocediera hacia atras al mismo tiempo en que soltaba un rechinido, seña de que ese armario no habia sido tocado en mucho tiempo.

Ryan adentro su vista al armario y se encontro con varios uniformes de color rojo y verde, los cuales eran acompañados por un tipo de capa negra por el exterior y amarilla en el interior. Todos y cada uno de los uniformes tenian una erre mayuscula en el lado derecho del pecho, tal vez significaba la primera letra de quien lo uso pero, si esa habitacion pertenecia a Dick, ¿entonces de quien eran los uniformes? Si esa ropa pertenecia al sujeto que en esos momentos estaba en prision entonces eso significaba que no lo conocian con el nombre de Dick, si no con otro... ¿Pero con cual?

-Este Dick esconde muchos secretos- Comento Ryan mientras veia los uniformes frente a el.

_-Secretos que pueden llevarte a conocer muchas cosas, Ryan. Dick Grayson creyo ser una persona normal y un heroe por mucho tiempo, pero llego un dia en que todo en lo que el creia, se callo, se destruyo, se fue... Dick no volvio a ser el mismo despues de una noche en la que un recuerdo, lo llevo a la locura._

-¿A la locura?- Repitio Ryan- ¿Se volvio loco?

_-No exactamente, pero si cometio muchas locuras despues de esa noche. Se podria decir que no volvio a ser el mismo de siempre. Dick sufrio un cambio muy radical, y estuvo muy cerca de matar a Chico bestia._

-¿Estuvo apunto de matar a Chico bestia?- Dijo Ryan con asombro- ¿Que tan desquisiado estaba?

_-Tendrias que preguntarselo a el. Pero te recomiendo que lo hagas rapido porque, al igual que tu, alguien le da informacion sobre ti._

El panico inundo el rostro de Ryan en ese momento y, por reflejo, el chico miro por encima de su hombro hacia atras para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba vigilando. Al no ver a nadie, volvio hacia el armario que tenia frente a el.

_-No tengas miedo, Ryan. El espia que te esta vigilando no te va a hacer daño, el solo le da la informacion a Dick. No lo puedes ver porque el solo es una sombra._

-Una sombra- Volvio a repetir el joven- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

_-Eh... Ya hable demasiado. Ahora concentrare en lo que estamos buscando, Ryan._

Esta vez Ryan tenia todo el control. Ni sus manos ni sus pies se movieron sin que el no se los pidiera, y lo unico que tenia que hacer era encontrar algo que no sabia lo que era. Pero no tubo otra opcion mas que buscar, pues sabia que si preguntaba que era lo que tenia que encontrar, no le dirian nada. Ademas tenia prisa por salir de esa habitacion, todo lo que estaba ahi dentro le causaba escalofrios y por alguna razon el ilusionista sentia que hubo mucha tristesa, dolor, ira y sufrimiento en esa habitacion porque el ambiente ahi era completamente deplorable.

Ryan estuvo buscando como loco por toda la habitacion, pero cada vez que encontraba algo la cosa en su mente le decia que siguiera buscando, y que cuando estuvieran cerca de lo que buscaban el le avisaria. El chico entonces tuvo que seguir moviendose por la habitacion; busco debajo de la cama, en el armario, en las almohadas y en muchos lugares mas. Pero al final no pudo encontrar nada y cada vez que recojia algo que parecia interesante, la voz le decia que no era lo que estaban buscando.

Sin embargo, a Ryan le faltaba revisar un lugar en el que era muy poco probable que estuviera lo que la voz de su cabeza estuviera buscando. Y entonces el muchacho camino hacia un escritorio en el que se veia una lampara para leer, la cual estaba desconectada pues jamas volvio a ser usada desde la ultima vez que alguien entro a esa habitacion. Ryan abrio un pequeño cajon que estaba debajo del escritorio y se llevo la sorpresa de que ahi, habia una mascara y debajo de esta una libreta cafe.

La libreta no parecia tener nada en especial, pero la mascara era lo que mas le llamaba la atencion al chico porque esta tenia manchas rojas por todos lados. Parecia una de esas mascaras con diferentes rostros que se usaban en el carnaval de Venecia, el cual era el favorito de Ryan.

-¿Que es esto?- Se pregunto Ryan mientras tomaba en sus manos la mascara blanca.

_-Es lo que estabamos buscando, Ryan. Con esto podremos llevar a cabo lo que Dick no termino._

-Aguarda, ¿a que te refieres con lo que Dick no termino? Y, ¿de que nos sirve una mascara de carnaval?

_-Oh, Ryan, no sabes lo que estas diciendo. Si tan solo supieras todo lo que significa esta mascara._

-¿Puedes explicarmelo? Es que no entiendo porque tanto escandalo por esta cosa.

_-Muchacho, lo que tienes en tus manos pertenecio al mismisimo Dick Grayson. Todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, el odio y la tristesa de el estan atrapados aqui, esperando algun dia volver a salir de nuevo._

-¿Dices que todo el sufrimiento de Dick esta atrapado aqui?- Dijo Ryan, no tan convencido- Explicate.

_-Bueno, la sonrisa que ves en esta mascara es la falsa sonrisa que Dick mostro todos los dias. El ocultaba su sufrimiento de todos los que lo rodeaban, esa sonrisa alegre, sin preocupaciones y decidida, no era mas que una simple mascara que ocultaba los verdaderos sentimientos de Dick. Poco a poco estos sentimientos tan deprimentes crearon algo que muchos conocen, llamado venganza._

-¿Y que le hicieron para que Dick deseara venganza?

_-Mataron a sus padres cuando tenia ocho años. Luego de un tiempo Dick creyo haberlo superado, pero una noche el recuerdo regreso a su mente sin previo aviso... y despues... se volvio loco... luego... empezo a salir todas las noches y no regresaba hasta que terminaba de trabajar._

-¿Tenia otro trabajo a parte de ser uno de los titanes?

_-Podria ser._

-Oye, cuentame mas de Dick Grayson. Necesito saber unas cuantas cosas de el.

_-Lo siento, Ryan, pero tendras que trabajar para mi a cambio de la informacion que tu quieres._

-¿Que es lo que quieres, eh?

Despues de que Ryan hiciera esa pregunta, el silencio volvio a dominar toda la habitacion y, de repente, Ryan salio corriendo de la habitacion, no sin antes tomar la libreta que estaba en el cajon y volver a cerrar la puerta tal como la encontro al principio. Lo que le habian dicho resulto ser de gran importancia y ahora necesitaba prepararse para cuando llegara el anochecer.

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Aqui les traigo la continuacion de Instinto Asesino II, espero que les haya sido de su agrado ¿Que habra sido lo que le dijeron a Ryan? ¿Porque salio corriendo de la habitacion asi? ¿Para que se supone que se debe preparar al anochecer? Descubran esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de Instinto Asesino II. Mando un gran agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou y a Revencita por sus inspirantes Reviews. Bueno, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. El adios del villano Red X

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 4: El adios del villano Red X.**

**Habitacion de Ryan, 8:25 A.M**

Ryan habia llegado jadeando a su habitacion con la mascara y la libreta cafe escondidas en el interior se su chaqueta negra. Habia recibido ordenes de no dejar que nadie viera ninguna de las dos porque eso podria arruinar lo que Ryan y su sombra tenian planeado, pero Ryan no estaba tan seguro de poder hacer lo que habia escuchado. Se supone que el era un heroe y, convertirse en un villano de la noche a la mañana, era como decir que un arbol daria manzanas de oro. Cuando escucho lo que tenia que hacer para conseguir un vil relato de lo que le paso a Dick Grayson, lo primero que se le ocurrio fue salir corriendo de ese lugar y volver a cerrar la puerta tal como la encontro la primera vez que la vio... Se habia asustado y mucho.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitacion, Ryan entro lo mas rapido que pudo y despues la volvio a cerrar con la misma velocidad con la que entro. Acto seguido saco la mascara y la libreta de su chaqueta, la primera de estas dos fue lanzada a la cama de Ryan y este conservo la libreta en sus manos. Sin embargo, con algo de miedo y terror reflejado en su rostro, Ryan tomo el valor necesario y, poco a poco, fue abirendo la portada de la libreta hasta que se revelo una hoja con la fecha _22 de Agosto del 2010._

El chico estuvo leyendo cada pagina de la libreta y, mientras lo hacia, sus ojos quedaron como platos por la sorpresa y la repugnancia al leer cada palabra que estaba escrita en esa hoja de papel. Esa libreta que tenia en manos era, con mucha seguridad, el diario de algun asesino... ¿Pero porque Dick Grayson tendria algo como eso guardado en sus pertenencias.

Fue entonces cuando una terrible idea llego a la mente de Ryan...

-Dick Grayson... era el asesino de Jump City- Dijo Ryan, mientras dejaba caer la libreta de sus manos.

_-Tenia pensado decirtelo, pero al parecer no eres tan idiota como suponia que eras._

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa! Una informacion como esta es muy importante, mas si se trata de un miembro de los Jovenes Titanes ¡Debiste decirmelo mucho antes!

_-Acabo de decir que tenia pensado hacerlo. Pero necesiaba que hicieras el trabajo que te pedi para que..._

-¡Olvidalo! Si crees que cometere el mismo error que cometio el idiota de Dick, estas muy equivocado. No se como fui tan idiota para dejarme engañar por algo que me hablaba en la cabeza- Decia el chico, furioso consigo mismo.

_-Bueno, era demasiado bello para ser verdad... De igual modo haras lo que yo te diga, quieras o no._

-Aja, ¿y como se supone que vas a hacer eso?- Pregunto, desafiantemente.

_-Por esta razon Dick termino en prision, Ryan. Pero si quieres seguir sus pasos... bueno, el problema es tuyo._

En ese instante, una de las manos de Ryan se elevo sin su permiso y, acto seguido, se volvio un puño bien apretado y luego se impacto con el rostro de Ryan, quien callo hacia el piso al momento en que sufrio el impacto. La sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho era tanta que todavia no creia que su propia mano fuera capaz de traicionarlo, si es que esa palabra podia usarse en este caso. Y como si solo le estuvieran jugando una mala broma, su otra mano imito a la anterior y lo volvio a golpear en la cara haciendo que Ryan escupiera sangre, la cual callo en el piso a lado de la mejilla del joven. Luego, ambas manos tomaron a Ryan del cabello y lo pusieron de pie, el pobre muchacho no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, eso no era una ilucion, era la realidad y se estaba tando una paliza a si mismo. Y mientras Ryan se hundia en todo su asombro, una de sus manos lo volvio a golpear en la cara y este golpe fue seguido por la otra mano, la cual le dio el golpe de gracia y Ryan termino derribado en el suelo

Ryan intento levantarse del suelo, pero los golpes que recibio lo habian dejado muy aturdido y con suerte podia mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, pronto recupero la cordura y se levanto rapidamente del suelo, esperando a que sus manos no volvieran a golpearlo como hace unos momentos. Ryan estaba tan sorprendido que no hacia nada mas que mirar por todo el alrededor de la habitacion, en la busqueda de la cosa o persona que lo hubiera obligado a hacerse eso.

_-No intentes buscarme, Ryan. No podras verme a simple vista._

Y a Ryan le constaba. No habia nadie mas que el en toda la habitacion. Seria completamente inutil tratar de buscar a alguien que no podias ver con los simples ojos humanos...Pero Ryan no solo tenia un par de ojos que lo ayudaban a ver lo que habia a su alrededor, sus ojos le permitian ver mas.

-Conque no puedo verte a simple vista, eh- Dijo Ryan con un ligero toque bromista en su voz- Entonces no intentare verte con mis ojos... Te vere con mi Ojo Mental.

En ese instante, los ojos de Ryan emitieron un resplandor amarillo y sus ojos se tornaron de este mismo color, solo que parecia una combinacion entre amarillo y cafe. Sin embargo, cuando Ryan activo el poder de su ojo mental, su vista cambio por completo. A su alrededor, todo parecia una especie de humo verde que estaba por todos lados. Cada objeto que se encontraba en la habitacion de Ryan parecia tener agun tipo de aura verde que se desprendia hacia arriba, como si fuera el humo de una fogata.

El Ojo Mental era una de las muchas habilidades de Ryan, este le servia para ver lo que estaba mas alla de los ojos humanos comunes. Con el, Ryan podia ver variedades de espiritus, fantasmas, almas perdidas e inlcuso demonios, y el lugar y la hora no importaban en lo absoluto. Segun la teoria de Ryan, en cualquier lugar del mundo existian todo tipo de almas errantes y demonios que siempre hacechaban por el mundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero Ryan, al igual que Raven, era de los pocos que sabia que existia ese tipo de mundo en la Tierra.

Pero aqui habia una falla. El chico habia activado el Ojo Mental para poder ver al que seguramente era un demonio tratando de manipular su mente, pero cuando paseo su vista por toda la habitacion entera, no pudo encontrar nada y eso era de lo mas extraño. Su habilidad de Ojo Mental jamas le habia fallado ni una sola vez y, el hecho de que no hubiera nadie en la habitacion mas que el resultaba completamente raro. No podias escuchar voces en tu cabeza sin que no se tratara de un espiritu tratando de manipularte y eso que Ryan estaba viendo, era ilogico.

-¿Que es lo que eres tu y porque intentas manipular mi mente?- Interrogo Ryan y despues iso que el color amarillento de sus ojos desapareciera para que abriera paso al verdadero color de ojos del muchacho.

_-No voy a decirte nada hasta que cumplas con tu parte del trato._

-¿Trato? ¿De que trato me estas hablando? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ningun trato contigo.

_-Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Fue ayer, cuando te revele los secretos de la lluvia y tu pediste que te enseñara mas ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Te dije que te revelaria todo lo que quisieras a cambio de que trabajaras conmigo y bajo mis ordenes._

-¡Entonces ya no quiero saber nada!- Exclamo Ryan de golpe- Si aumentar mis conocimientos tiene como concecuencia quitarle la vida a las personas, entonces no cuentes conmigo.

_-Ryan, lo unico que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por el deseo de venganza que tienes contra tus padres._

-Yo no tengo ningun deseo de venganza contra mis padres. Si ellos me abandonaron fue...

_-Fue porque no te querian._

-¿Que?- Solto Ryan sorprendidamente- No, ellos no me abandonaron por eso.

_-Claro que si, Ryan. Si tus padres te hubieran querido ellos no te hubieran abandonado como a un animal. Tus padres le tenian miedo a tus habilidades, ellos eran como cualquier humano. Se desicieron de ti porque desconocian tu verdadero potencial y de lo que eras capaz, por eso te abandonaron, porque todo el miedo que sentian en su interior hacia ti los domino por completo._

-¡No! ¡Eso no es sierto! ¡Tu estas mintiendo!

_-Los humanos le temen a lo desconocido, Ryan. Si ven algo que no conocen o creen que es un peligro para su mundo, se desacen de el, cuando el verdadero peligro son ellos mismos con sus armas, sus ejercitos, su inaceptable forma de vida y muchas cosas mas. Tus padres son un ejemplo de la ignorancia humana y eso, mi amigo, no se lo puedes ni se lo vas a negar a nadie._

-Bueno, pero si estas en contra de la ignorancia humana, ¿porque quieres que yo asesine?- Dijo el joven ilucionista en su defensa- Segun yo tengo entendido, los asesinos tambien son prueba de la ignorancia de los humanos.

_-No, Ryan, eso es completamente falso. Los asesinos no son prueba de la ignorancia humana, ellos son la prueba viviente del deseo de venganza y del odio a su raza de cavernarios en busca del descubrimiento del fuego. Entre tu y yo sabemos que la humanidad no va a llegar a nada si sigue como esta._

-Las personas cambian. Y si alguien pone un ejemplo, seguro todo los demas...

_-¿Estas diciendo que si una persona empieza a ayudar, las demas tambien lo haran?_

-Si, eso es lo que mis padres me enseñaban mucho antes de que me... abandonaran- En ese momento el seño de Ryan se entristecio y su mirada bajo al piso.

_-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que tus padres te habian estado enseñando?_

Ryan nego con la cabeza.

_-Me lo imaginaba... Escucha, chico, lo que tus padres te han estado enseñando es que primero alguien debe empezar a hacer el trabajo duro y, tal vez, despues mas personas vengan a ayudarlo ¿Pero tu crees que los humanos van a mover un dedo para ayudar a su raza?_

-No lo se- Respondio el chico, aun con la mirada baja. Pero despues una mano tomo su menton y le alzo la cabeza lo suficiente para que Ryan viera a la persona que estaba frente a el. Y esa persona era él mismo.

-Yo tampoco tengo la respuesta, Ryan- Le dijo el que parecia ser su reflejo.

Ryan estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. Lo que tenia al frente era a el mismo y le era muy dificil tratar de imaginar que habia un espejo frente a el. Y no lo habia, pues Ryan trato de tocar al reflejo con una de sus manos, pero cuando se suponia que su mano debia tocar algo, esta atraveso el pecho del otro Ryan y el verdadero fue a parar al piso, pues no podia ni respirar de tanta sorpresa que habia en el.

-¿Que o quien eres tu?- Logro preguntar Ryan.

Antes de que el otro yo del muchacho articulara palabra, la alarma empezo a sonar y al instante el reflejo de Ryan desaparecio, dejando al chico con la pregunta de que si se habia hecho una ilucion asi mismo o se habia vuelto loco. Pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y le dio paso a Raven, quien lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontro en el suelo. Al principio quiso saber porque estaba ahi, pero al recordar que era hora de trabajar solo le dijo:

-Hay problemas, Ryan. Tenemos que irnos- Dijo y despues salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Ryan se quedo viendo la puerta de su habitacion por unos cuantos segundos, pero al darse cuenta de que si no llegaba lo antes posible con los demas, Raven lo mataria y podria ser peor si no se presentaba en la batalla .

**Museo, 9:23 A.M**

El problema de ese dia era el ya muy conocido y famoso Red X. Un poco despues de que hubieran tomado preso a Dick, el primer villano en enterarse fue Red X, obviamente no desaprovecho esa oportunidad tan efectiva y comenzo a asaltar bancos, tiendas, joyerias y muchas cosas mas desde entonces. El villano ya no tendria que preocuparse de que el lider de los titanes llegara de repente y le arruinara la diversion como siempre lo habia hecho. Y por otro lado, los titanes ya se habian cansado de los constantes ataques de Red X, pero no podian hacer nada mas que intentar atraparlo.

Intentar atraparlo... Ese era otro de los problemas que habian adoptado los titanes.

Red X en verdad se habia hecho muy dificil de atrapar desde ese dia. El enmascarado se preparaba mejor y sus habilidades habian mejorado como tres veces mas y hasta la policia se estaba cansando del villano. Si los titanes llegaban a tener suerte de atraparlo, no importaba, Red X siempre encontraba la forma de salir de prision y volverle a hacer la vida imposible a los demas. Por eso era que Red X se habia vuelto uno de los villanos mas famosos de toda Jump City.

Ahora, el problema resultaba ser que hace unos pocos dias el museo puso en exibicion un diamante rojo de gran tamaño y valor. La noticia abia llegado a los oidos del famoso Red X y este decidio visitar el museo para conocer a tan dichoso diamante, el que seguramente le traeria una gran cantidad de riquezas a sus manos.

El villano ya se encontraba en el museo y todas las camaras de seguridad habian sido bloqueadas al igual que los guardias, quienes se encontraban inconsientes en el piso. Red X ya estaba por tomar el diamante rojo que estaba protejido por una caja de cristal que solamente podria abrirse con un codigo de seguridad, pero el villano ya tenia una forma eficiente de tomar el diamante sin ningun codigo de seguridad. Lo que tuvo que hacer fue sacar una de sus grandes equis rojas y hacer un circulo lo bastante grande con la punta de esta. Despues, retiro el circulo con mucho cuidado y, como gran final, tomo el diamante rojo con sus manos y lo guardo en un pequeño saco cafe que levaba en su cinturon.

-Que facil. Y ni siquiera aparecieron los idiotas para arruinarme la diversion- Comento Red X.

Red X estaba apunto de retirarse de la escena del crimen, pero de repente un rayo sonico paso muy cerca de el, provocando que el sujeto frenara de golpe para despues voltear a ver quien estuvo apunto de darle el boleto al otro mundo. Al voltear, Red X se encontro con sus heroes favoritos y lo unico que iso fue limitarse a sonreir para sus adentros, pues sabia que los titanes no podian verlo mientras tuviera puesta esa mascara en forma de calavera.

-Ah, pero si son mis heroes de pacotilla favoritos- Dijo Red X de forma divertida- ¡Los Jovenes Titanes! ¿Y como han estado, chicos? Hace...- Empezo a contar con sus dedos- cuatro dias que no los veo. Que rapido pasa el tiempo, ¿no?

-Deja tus payasadas para otro dia, Red X- Se aventuro a decir Raven- O te entregas por las buenas o por las malas. Tu decides.

-Conque por las buenas o por las malas, eh- Repitio este, haciendo como si estuviera pensando en lo que Raven le habia sujerido- No se, por las buenas seria muy aburrido. En cambio... por las malas... seria mas divertido.

De repente, Red X saco dos equis gigantescas y las lanzo contra los titanes al mismo tiempo en un intento de cortarle la cabeza a alguno. Pero para su mala suerte, Raven detuvo a las letras y acto seguido las lanzo hacia un lado, haciendo que se encajaran en una de las paredes mas cercanas. Entonces el enmascarado no tuvo otra opcion mas que correr en direccion a los titanes para empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Raven retiro las armas de Red X de la pared y las lanzo en contra de su dueño, pero este esquivo a ambas letras gigantes y siguio corriendo hacia el frente. Y cuando estaba apunto de llegar, Red X dio un gran salto en el aire y logro asestarle una patada voladora a Raven, quien callo cerca de las puntas de los pies de Cyborg. Este ayudo a que Raven se levantara y, acto seguido, Raven estiro una mano hacia Red X y el saco que traia en su cinturon se levanto en el aire y despues volo a la mano de Raven, quien le sonrio a Red X de una manera burlona, como si se estuviera riendo del villano.

Red X intento volver a hacer el mismo movimiento para recuperar su botin, pero al momento en que puso un pie al frente, un enorme tigre verde lo derribo al suelo y despues rugio en la cara de Red X. El villano no parecio mostrar sorpresa ni miedo, solo se quedo viendo fijamente al tigre que estaba encima de el y, sin que Chico bestia se lo esperara, Red X coloco su mano en la cara del animal verde y esta fue cubierta por un tipo de liquido rojo, el cual cego a Chico bestia. Red X aprovecho que el animal se habia quedado ciego y le proporsiono un golpe en la quijada, el cual iso que Chico bestia callera a lado de Red X, ahora en su forma humana.

El villano se levanto rapidamente del suelo, pero al instante un rayo sonico le golpeo la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio un momento. Al poner la vista al frente, Red X se dio cuenta de que Cyborg fue quien le lanzo el rayo, pues este tenia su cañon sonico preparado y apuntaba en direccion al villano. Este saco varias equis menos grandes que las que habia usado en contra de Raven, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzo todas las equis contra Cyborg; algunas quedaron en el piso y otras atinaron a encajarse en la piel de metal del titan mitad maquina, quien no veia nada de especial en que unas cuantas letras rojas lograran pegarse en su pecho, por lo cual decidio molestar a Red X.

-¡Ja! Oye, Red X, no senti ni cosquillas con estas cosas ¿Ya se te acabaron las armas o que?- Decia Cyborg, burlandose del villano.

-Espera y ya veras- Le dijo el enmascarado.

Al oir eso, Cyborg recogio una de las equis que terminaron en el suelo y entonces se dio cuenta que habia una pequeña esfera en medio, la cual estaba parpadeando con una gran velocidad. Fue entonces cuando Cyborg se dio cuenta que esas pequeñas equis eran en realidad bombas. El titan intento quitarselas, pero antes de que pudiera hacercar las manos a su pecho, las bombas explotaron y cubieron a Cyborg en una gran nube de humo. Y como Raven estaba cerca de Cyborg, esta termino volando en el momento en que las bombas explotaron, hasta que se impacto con una pared, soltando el saco donde estaba el diamante.

La siguiente en atacar fue Starfire. Esta lanzaba cientos de Starbolls hacia Red X, quien esquivava con gran agiladad cada una de las esferas verdes de la princesa de Tamaran. Pero cuando Starfire lanzo su siguiente ataque, Red X habia desaparecido y la chica tuvo que mirar por todos lados para encontrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo imagino, fue derribada del aire y callo al piso mientras una gran equis roja la envolvia con sus puntas, impidiendole que moviera sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando Red X se le hacerco.

-¿Que pasa, lindura?- Dijo Red X mientras ponia sus dedos en el menton de Starfire provocando que esta alzara la cabeza hasta quedar frente a los ojos de la mascara- ¿Te duele saber que el idiota de tu novio ya no esta aqui para ayudarte?

Al escuchar ese insulto hacia Dick, Starfire sintio ganas de golpear a Red X para que aprendiera a no hablar mas de la cuenta.

-¡No hables asi de el!- Le grito Starfire.

-Oh, vamos, dulsura, entre tu y yo sabemos que soy cien veces mejor que ese idiota... ¿O es que quieres que te recuerde lo que iso?- Decia Red X de manera desafiante.

Los ojos de Starfire se llenaron de lagrimas. Ya era bastante malo tener que saber que la persona que mas amaba en todo el universo entero estaba encerrada en prision, y ahora Red X queria recordarle el fruto de su dolor recordandole el error que Dick cometio dos años atras. Ese villano sin duda era un desalmado que solamente queria hacerla sentir mal, pero Starfire no podia evitar llorar...

-¡Starfire!- Grito una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. Era Ryan.

-¡Ryan!- Esclamo Starfire, alegre de ver a su compañero.

-Ah, pero si es el pequeño disipulo de Raven- Solto Red X con burla- Ryan, el ilucionista. Mejor coniguete otra maestra, muchacho, Raven no pude enseñarte mucho, que digamos.

Ryan giro la cabeza y al instante pudo ver a Raven tirada en el piso, al parecer inconsiente. El idiota de Red X seguramente la habia noqueado y ahora presumia que era mejor que su maestra. Pero Ryan sabia que no podia haber mejor maestra que Raven, asi que pondria en practica todo lo que ella le habia enseñado. Seguramente lo regañaria por haber llegado tarde cuando despertara, pero al menos habia ayudado en algo.

-Raven es mi maestra, Red X- Comenzo a decir Ryan- y no permitire que ningun idiota enmascarado hable asi de ella.

-¿¡Idiota enmascarado! ¿¡A quien le dices idiota enmascarado!- Dijo Red X completamente indignado.

-A ti, imbecil- Respondio el ilucionista con una sonrisa, lo que iso que Red X se enojara mas.

-Estas acabando con mi pasiencia, chico- Dijo el enmascarado mientras sacaba mas de sus pequeñas equis explosivas- A veces pienso que tengo ante mi al mismisimo Robin.

-¿Quien es Robin?- Pregunto Ryan al esuchar el nombre que el villano habia mencionado.

-¡Ryan, ten cuidado!- Se oyo la voz de Starfire.

Para cuando Ryan se dio cuenta, la planta del pie de Red X se estrello contra la cara de Ryan haciendo que este terminara en el piso. Entonces Red X tomo a Ryan de ambos pies y junto todas las fuerzas que pudo, logrando levantar al chico para despues hacerlo estrellar contra una pared. Sin duda alguna Red X habia estado entrenando bastante, y eso se podia notar gracias a la intensidad con la que lanzo a Ryan contra la pared. El chico no tenia la culpa de que eso pasara, Red X habia mensionado a un tal Robin y a Ryan solo le entro curiosidad por saber quien era, y entonces Red X lo tomo desprevenido.

Red X lanzo los explosivos que tenia en la mano en direccion a donde estaba Ryan, este, al sentir que algo se hacercaba, levanto la mirada hacia arriba y se encontro con los explosivos de Red X yendo en direccion a el. Cuando los explosivos estaban por estallar, Ryan iso que se detuvieran y se los regreso a Red X, quien no reacciono a tiempo y los explosivos estallaron en su cara, haciendo que Red X se arrastrara de espaldas en el piso del museo.

Ryan aprovecho la ausencia del enmascarado y logro liberar a Starfire de la equis que la tenia atrapada en sus puntas. Una vez liberada, Starfire le dio las gracias a su compañero de equipo y lo abrazo, provocando que Ryan casi se derritiera al sentir los calidos brazos de Starfire rodear su espalda. Lamentablemente la suerte no le duro mucho a Ryan, pues Starfire se separo de el tratando de encontrar a Red X, pero a este parecio haberselo tragado la tierra. Pero en realidad, Red X habia vuelto a escapar de los Jovenes Titanes.

-Fallamos- Dijo Starfire, con una pisca de decepcion en su voz.

-Tranquila, Star- Dijo Ryan colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañera- La proxima vez no se nos va a escapar.

_-No, Ryan, ni tu ni nadie volveran a ver a Red X jamas._

-Vamos, Ryan, hay que ayudar a nuestros amigos.

La joven Tamaraneana tomo la mano del chico y lo guio hasta donde estaba Raven, quien aun permanecia inconsiente en el suelo. De solo tomar la mano de Starfire, Ryan sentia que estaba en el paraiso, pues ella era muchas cosas para el ilucionista y a este le dolia mucho que ella solo lo considerara su amigo y no algo mas. Pero no pudo hacer nada mas que limitarse a sonreir al ver su mano entrelazada con la de Starfire. El la protegeria con su vida e incluso si estuviera muerto.

**Jump City, 12:00 P.M**

Red X saltaba de un edificio en otro para llegar a su guarida. El villano ya habia pasado bastante tiempo en la ciudad y ahora solamente queria una buena noche de sueño en su guarida. No habia podido conseguir el diamante por culpa de sus enemigos, pero de igual manera podria intentarlo otro dia y esta vez lo haria todo mas rapido antes de que le volvieran a arruinar la diversion.

-Maldito, Ryan- Solto Red X mientras saltaba por los edificios- Es igualito a Robin, siempre arruina todo.

El enmascarado piso la terrasa de uno de los edificios y despues corrio hasta la otra orilla para tomar mas impulso e intentar pasar al siguiente edificio, pero al momento en que Red X salto, algo se enrollo en uno de sus pies y despues lo jalo, haciendo que Red X retrocediera de golpe y se estrellara contra el piso.

-¿¡Pero que demonios...!

Antes de terminar de hablar, Red X poso su vista en la persona que lo habia hecho caer del aire. En su pie habia una cadena que le rodeaba la parte alta y que seguramente pertenecia a la persona que lo iso caer. Siguio la cadena con la mirada hasta que se encontro con una mano que sostenia uno de los extremos de esta. Despues subio por el brazo de la persona que sostenia la cadena hasta que llego a su cara, pero esta estaba cubierta por una mascara blanca en la que se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa.

El tipo vestia de un smoking negro, unos pantalones del mismo color, unos zapatos bien pulidos, debajo del saco del smoking tenia una camisa blanca abotonada y en sus manos unos guantes blancos. Parecia tener la misma edad que Red X, pues al parecer tenian la misma estatura.

-Oye, amigo, no se si lo hayas notado, pero tu cadena atrapo mi pie- Dijo Red X.

-Si, me di cuenta- Respondio el tipo con gran tranquilidad- ¿Hay algun problema?

-El problema es que necesito llegar a mi casa y tu me lo estas impidiendo. Ahora deja que me valla o me vere obbligado a golpearte- En ese instante el sujeto tiro de la cadena que mantenia atado el pie de Red X y despues la enrollo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. El villano se levanto del piso y nuevamente volvio a prepararse para irse.

-Gracias por entender. No creo que hubieras querido ser golpeado- Dijo Red X de manera divertida.

-Tu eres el unico que va a ser golpeado esta noche- Dijo el enmascarado de manera desafiante.

-¿Que?- Solto el villano sin haber entendido- ¿Y quien te crees tu para golpearme a mi?

En respuesta a la pregunta de Red X, el joven convirtio su mano en un puño y sin que nadie se lo esperara, golpeo a Red X en la cara con tanta fuerza que la mascara termino por agrietarse. Pero el otro chico no se conformo con un golpe y esta vez golpeo a Red X en el estomago, haciendo que este se arrodillara en el piso mientras se retorcia de dolor. Acto seguido el muchacho se coloco al lado del villano y le pateo uno de los costados y Red X termino en el suelo, aunque volvio a ser levantado y acto seguido comenzaron a darle de golpes en la cara una y otra vez con el puño izquiero y el derecho. Cuando los golpes cesaron, el villano miro con asombro a su atacante y estuvo apunto de prepararse para sacar una de sus gigantescas equis y atravesarlo con ella, pero en cuanto la tomo, la mano de su contrincante tomo la suya y comenzo a presionarla con tanta fuerza que a Red X se le empezo a hacer insoportable la situacion, el villano incluso gritaba, pero fue callado por otro de los golpes del otro enmascarado.

-No solo cometiste crimenes en tu vida pasada, Red X, si no que tambien lo haces en tu vida presente y no muestras arrepentimiento de nada- Dijo el chico que estaba parado frente a Red X- ¿Nunca pensaste que todo el daño que provocaste se te podia devolver?

-¿Tu crees que me importaba?- Solto X de repente- Yo solo lo hacia para mi beneficio.

En ese instante recibio una patada en la cara, la cual lo iso callar.

-Debi imaginarmelo, ustedes los humanos son tan egoistas que le roban a su propia especie para que solo consigan lo que quieren. Ya eh visto esto muchas veces y dejame decirte que tu eras el primero en mi lista negra.

-¿Me has estado observando?

-No- Decia mientras se incaba hasta quedar frente a la cara del villano- Es solo que un pajarito me ah dado la informacion que necesito. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, dejame tener el honor para darte la noticia de que hoy, esta noche, aqui y ahora... se celebra la muerte de Red X.

-¿¡QUE DICES!

En ese instante el otro enmascarado tomo la gran equis roja que Red X tenia pensado usar contra el y en un segundo una de las cuatro filosas puntas de la gran letra atraveso el pecho del villano, matandolo al instante. Y un momento despues, el enmascarado retiro la gran letra roja y dejo que el cuerpo de Red X se desplomara en el piso mientras de su pecho escurria una gran cantidad de sangre. Sin embargo, al asesino no le basto con ver a Red X asi y entonces lo tomo en brazos y se hacerco a una de las orillas del edificio en el que estaban parados y, como destino final para Red X, el asesino lanzo el cuerpo muerto del villano al duro concreto de la calle.

-Adios, Red X- Se despidio el asesino y despues lanzo la gran equis roja al suelo y esta callo muy cerca del rostro del ahora muerto Red X. Luego, el asesino empezo a caminar hacia otro lado y nuevamente empezo a hablar- Y hola de nuevo, Jump City. Tu asesino... por fin... a regresado de la muerte.

Y despues desaparecio en el aire, sin dejar ningun rastro...

**¡Hola, lectores! Aqui les traigo la continuacion de Instinto Asesino II, espero que les haya gustado ¿Quien habra asesinado a Red X? ¿A que se referia el asesino con que habia regresado de la muerte? ¿Que pasara cuando los titanes se enteren del regreso del asesino? Averiguen esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capi de Instinto Asesino II. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, Dragonazabache y a Revencita por sus Reviews. Nos vemos en la proxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	5. Visitando a un viejo amigo

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 5: Visitando a un viejo amigo.**

**Habitacion de Ryan, 3 de Septiembre del 2012, 8:00 A.M**

Una vez que la alarma marco las ocho de la mañana, esta emitio el sonido de un despertador muy ruidoso. Pocos segundos despues una mano salio por entre las blancas sabanas de la cama y presiono un boton del despertador, haciendo que la alarma dejara de sonar. Luego de unos pocos segundos, la sabana empezo a moverse hasta que esta fue retirada por la misma mano que apago el despertador y dejo ver el rostro de Ryan, quien aun tenia lo ojos entrecerrados y su cabello estaba mas alborotado de lo normal. El ilusionista se levanto de su cama aun adormilado y se dirigio al baño que estaba en su habitacion.

-Odio los lunes- Decia Ryan mientras abria la puerta del baño.

Cuando entro, Ryan abrio la llave del lava manos y en el momento en que empezo a salir agua, Ryan llevo sus manos al chorro de esta y con un movimiento rapido, mojo toda su cara con el agua que atrapo entre sus manos. El impacto fue suficiente para que Ryan abriera por completo los ojos y que se le fuera todo el sueño, pero cuando tallo sus manos en su cara sintio algo rasposo, lo que lo obligo a retirar las manos de su rostro para ver que era lo que resultaba tan rasposo. Al principio no podia ver muy bien porque el agua que quedo en sus ojos se lo impedia, pero despues de haberse secado con una toalla, Ryan al fin pudo ver lo que estaba en sus manos: ¡eran guantes!

-¿Como llegaron estas cosas aqui?- Se preguntaba mientras veia todo el alrededor de sus manos.

En medio de la confusion, Ryan se miro al espejo y su intriga aumento mas al ver que lo que tenia puesto no era la pijama que siempre usaba para dormir. Tenia puesto el smoking que uso la primera vez que dio su primera actuacion de magia de escena y desde entonces no lo volvio a usar ni una sola vez, aunque le sorprendia que aun le quedara bien. Dirigio su mirada abajo y se encontro con que tambien tenia puestos los zapatos que uso junto con el traje la noche de su presentacion. Despertar vestido asi le resultaba muy raro al joven ilusionista, lo unico que recordaba fue que se fue a dormir despues de ver una pelicula con los titanes y nada mas. Ademas, ¿que loco duerme con un smoking y unos zapatos?

-Esto debe ser un mal chiste- Se dijo el joven asi mismo mientras se quitaba los guantes.

Despues de ese inconveniente, Ryan salio del baño y saco la ropa que le era costumbre usar. Esta consistia en una chaqueta negra, una camisa roja, unos pantalones grises y tenis negros. Todo su armario tenia la misma vestimenta repetida varias veces, a exepcion de que uno de los ganchos estaba vacio, pues era en ese donde colgaba el smoking que traia puesto. Se saco los zapatos y despues los tiro dentro del armario, luego tomo su vestimenta y volvio a entrar al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Aun no podia entender como es que termino poniendose el smoking y los zapatos con los que amanecio esta mañana, Ryan solo recordaba haberse quitado la chaqueta y los tenis y acto seguido se tiro en la cama para dormir. Pero en ningun momento se hacerco al armario.

-¿Habre perdido la nocion del tiempo?- Se pregunto el muchacho mientras se ponia la chaqueta negra- No lo creo. Eh tenido bastantes mañanas raras pero, ¿despertar con mi smoking puesto?... ¡Ja! eso si es una buena historia de locos.

Cuando termino de cambiarse, Ryan salio del baño de su habitacion y su mirada se fijo en mueble que se encontraba a lado de su cama, donde descansaba la mascara de carnaval blanca. Al lado de esta estaba la libreta cafe abierta a la mitad y a su lado el despertador, el cual marcaba las ocho con diez minutos. Ryan suspiro al ver la hora y despues dirigio su vista abajo, encontrandose con que uno de sus tenis se habia desatado. El ilusionista estiro su mano hacia el zapato desatado y al momento ambos cordones giraron en circulos hasta que lograron hacer un nudo perfecto, lo que iso que una sonrisa de satisfaccion apareciera en el rostro de Ryan, quien salio de su habitacion una vez que estuvo listo.

Cuando Ryan llego al living, lo primero que noto fue que todos estaban sentados alrededor del comedor, al parecer hablando de algo importante porque no era muy comun en sus compañeros tener algun tipo de conversaciones seria. Cuando estos se percataron de la presencia de Ryan, los cuatro voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta del living y se encontraron con el titan ilusionista que, al parecer, le sorprendia el caracter de sus compañeros. Pero nadie dijo nada cuando lo vio, solamente se quedaron callados y luego bajaron sus miradas al piso, a exepcion de Raven.

-Buenos dias- Saludo Ryan algo confuso- ¿Porque esas caras, chicos? Pareciera que alguien fallecio...

-En realidad- Interrupio Raven- si murio alguien, Ryan.

-¿Que?- Solto Ryan, impactado- ¿Quien? ¿Quien murio, Raven?

-Red X- Respondio Cyborg. La noticia iso que Ryan palideciera por completo- Esta mañana encontraron su cuerpo en medio de una calle con un gran orificio en el pecho. Al parecer fue atravesado con algo.

-Fue asesinado- Dijo Ryan en un susurro- ¿Tienen pistas de quien lo iso?

-La policia no encontro nada. El asesino elimino todo rastro de ADN o pistas que se pudieran utilizar- Dijo Raven.

-¿Una mente maestra?- Quiso saber el ilusionista.

-Tal parece que si- Volvio a decir Raven- Red X era enemigo de muchos, incluyendonos, pero no creo que nadie lo odiara tanto para llegar a matarlo.

-A no ser que_ alguien_ haya escapado de prision- Comento Chico bestia. Entonces todos voltearon a verlo con mirada fija, provocando que Chico bestia se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-Sabes que no podemos hablar de esto frente a Ryan, bestia- Le susurro Cyborg al oido.

-Lo siento, las palabras se me escaparon de la boca.

-Pues intenta mantener tu boca cerrada- Advirtio el titan mitad maquina.

-¿Quien pudo haber escapado de prision, Chico bestia?- Interrogo Ryan. Entonces el titan de piel verde se puso tenso.

-¿Eh?... ¿Como que quieres que te diga? Yo no se nada de alguien que se haya escapado de prision.

-Pero acabas de decir que es probable que alguien se hubiera escapado de prision.

-Bueno, tu sabes que nadie sabe lo que dice cuando esta alterado o asustado.

-No percibi ningun estado de miedo en ti- Contraataco Ryan- Hasta crei que sabias quien era el culpable.

-Ryan, ya deja de interrogar a Chico bestia y mejor intenta ayudarnos con la muerte de Red X- Dijo Cyborg.

-Eso era lo que intentaba hacer- Murmuro Ryan y despues se sento en una silla del comedor al lado de la titan Tamaraneana. Starfire parecia muy preocupada, y eso se notaba gracias a que tenia su rostro oculto entre sus finas manos- ¿Te encuentras bien, Starfire?

Al escuchar la voz de su compañero, Starfire retiro las manos de su rostro y poso su mirada en Ryan, quien parecia preocupado por la princesa de Tamaran. Starfire trato de parecer lo mas normal posible e intentar que Ryan no sospechara de su miedo a que Dick fuera capaz de escapar de prision.

-Si, Ryan, me encuentro bien- Contesto Starfire, sonriendole a su compañero.

-No lo parece- Le dijo el ilusionista mientras fijaba su mirada en la de Strafire.

-Ryan, Starfire, dejen de hablar ya- Ordeno Raven y ambos titanes se quedaron callados- Muy bien, tengo una idea de quien podria ser el asesino, pero es poco probable que mi sospechoso sea el culpable de la muerte de Red X.

-Bueno, ¿que estas esperando, Raven? Dinos quien es el asesino- Dijo Ryan.

-Lo siento, Ryan, pero tu no podras acompañarnos esta vez.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- Dijo al no parecerle justo lo que Raven habia dicho.

-Este asunto es de gran importancia. Paso algo parecido hace dos años y creo que el principal sospechoso debe...- Raven iso una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas-... estar involucrado.

-Pues si el es el asesino definitivamente debe estar involucrado, ¿no crees?

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Si algo debian saber cada uno de los miembros de los titanes, era que jamas debian contradecir a Raven o las cosas podrian terminar muy mal. Fue por eso que todos voltearon a ver a Raven y a Ryan en el momento en que este ultimo le contradijo la palabra. Temian porque en cualquier momento Raven y Ryan empezaran una pelea que despues nadie podria detener, asi que solo se quedaron mirando a ambos titanes esperando que eso no pasara.

Por otro lado, Raven y Ryan solamente se miraban fijamente como si con eso fueran capazes de asustar al otro. Pero ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno, solo mantenian su vista clavada en la del otro, tal vez esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara y que el otro pudiera contradecirlo de tal manera que asi se empezara una discusion. Sin embargo, lo siguiente no fue exactamente eso.

-Te quedas aqui, Ryan- Volvio a ordenar la lider de los titanes. Acto seguido aparto la mirada de la de Ryan y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta del living- Cyborg, Starfire, Chico bestia, vamonos. Vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo.

Y dicho eso, Raven y los demas titanes salieron del living, dejando solo a Ryan, a quien le parecia ridiculo que no pudiera acompañarlos solo porque era un asunto de gran importancia El hecho de que Red X estuviera muerto no era una señal del fin del mundo, al contrario, era un problema menos en Jump City y ellos estaban histericos porque el villano que mas problemas les habia causado ahora estaba muerto. Y no era porque a Ryan le resultara satisfactorio saber que Red X estaba muerto, era porque a veces Raven era dificil de entender y eso provocaba un dolor de cabeza en el ilusionista.

Su lider habia hecho muchas veces eso con el, pero jamas le habia impedido ir a un lugar porque habia un asunto de gran importancia. Se supone que eran un equipo y, mientras mas integrantes hubiera, mas rapido podrian resolver el caso y todos felices.

_-Tal parece que te estan haciendo a un lado._

-¿¡Otra vez tu!- Grito Ryan mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ¡Crei haberte dicho que no queria volver a oirte jamas!

_-Ya lo se. Pero escucha, ¿no te interesaria saber quien asesino a Red X?_

En ese momento la idea de hacer algo por el equipo ilumino por completo el rostro de Ryan.

**Prision, 8:26 A.M**

Frente a el se encontraba una de las personas en las que mas habia confiado en su vida. No habia recibido visitas desde hace varios meses atras y por un momento penso que se habian olvidado de el, pero ahora de repente llegaba un guardia a su celda y le decia que habia recibido visitas. Primero el rostro se le lleno de alegria al ver que aun lo recordaban, pero despues sintio lastima por si mismo al mostrar su rostro ante las personas que una vez fueron y tal vez aun siguen siendo su familia.

Raven estaba frente a Dick y le daba lastima verlo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Dick estaba encadenado de pies y de manos con unas cadenas que debian pesar una tonelada, su boca estaba cubierta por un tipo de mascara de metal que solo le cubria la quijada, la cual tenia cinco lineas que dejaban pasar el aire suficiente para que Dick respirara y, como si fuera capaz de hacerle algo malo a Raven, atras de el se encontraban dos guardias con sus armas listas.

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees, Raven?- Dijo Dick, al parecer en un tono alegre.

-Si. Dos largos años desde el dia en que descubrimos que tu eras... ya sabes- Decia Raven tratando de no sonar con lastima al volver a ver a su antiguo lider de equipo.

-Me entere que los titanes te nombraron su nueva lider. Felicidades.

-No es lo mismo sin ti al mando. Ademas tu eras mejor que yo.

-Segun yo recuerdo, ustedes se quejaban de mi todo el tiempo.

-Pero solo cuando decidias hacer las investigaciones por ti mismo. Eras muy terco en ese entonces.

-Me preocupaba por ustedes- Dijo Dick y despues se dio cuenta de que nadie mas que Raven habia venido a verlo- ¿Y los demas? ¿Que paso con ellos?

-No deje que entraran- Respondio Raven, dejando confundido a Dick- Y si te preguntas porque, es porque tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar, Raven? Hace dos años que no te veo y ahora quieres tener una conversacion.

-Dick, lamento no haberte visto antes, pero ahora necesito que me escuches- Pedia Raven en un tono que el exlider de los titanes no le conocia. Eso le dio a entender que lo que Raven trataba de decirle era algo serio.

-Es importante, ¿verdad?- Pregunto mientras subia con dificultad las manos a la mesa, pues las cadenas que le habian puesto pesaban como si de levantar bloques se tratara- Si es asi no dudes en decirmelo. Yo puedo ayudarte.

-Ya lo se, Dick. Solo espero que no te molestes con lo que voy a decir- Raven tomo un poco de aire y volvio a sacarlo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su exlider- Dick... mataron a Red X.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Dick se lleno en completa impresion ¿Como que habian matado a Red X? El conocia al villano y sabia que tenia muchos enemigos, pero nunca le paso por la mente que alguien fuera capaz de llegar a matarlo solo porque le caia mal. Red X aveces podia llegar a ser irritante, pero no puedes matarlo solo por eso. Ahora solo quedaba responder algo...

-¿Q-quien lo mato, Raven?- Fue lo que Dick le pregunto a su antigua compañera.

-Nadie lo sabe. Solo sabemos que fue... asesinado- Ahi fue cuando Dick supo a donde queria llegar Raven con todo eso.

-Y supongo que piensas que yo soy el asesino, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Eso fue lo unico que respondio a la pregunta de Dick. Raven bajo por un momento la mirada, sin embargo, volvio a mirar al chico y le dedico una corta sonrisa que despues se transformo en una mirada fija, la cual se clavo en el rostro de Dick. Este tambien le dedico una sonrisa a Raven, aunque esta no pudo verla gracias a la mascara que el chico tenia puesta.

-Perdoname si lo que crei fue falso- Se disculpo Raven.

-No importa, Raven, incluso yo hubiera sospechado de ti si estuvieras en mis condiciones.

-Lo se... Y, ¿como la pasas en prision?

-Aburrido. Lo unico que me mantiene vivo es la porqueria de comida que me dan y las charlas con Sombra.

-¿Sombra? ¿Quien es Sombra?

-¿Recuerdas la causa por la que me converti en un asesino?- Raven asintio ¿Como olvidarlo?- Pues ese es el nombre que le puse a mi otra personalidad. Aunque tambien pense en llamarlo Pesadilla, pero al final me decidi por Sombra.

-Dick, solo de casualidad, Sombra no sabe quien podria ser el asesino de Red X. Digo, el fue el que iso que te convirtieras en un asesino y supongo que debe conocer a todos los asesinos existentes sobre la Tierra.

-Una vez me menciono algo parecido. Le preguntare, Raven.

-Gracias, Dick- Le dijo Raven dedicandole una sonrisa, la cual Dick respondio.

Unos segundos despues, uno de los dos guardias que estaban detras de Dick se hacerco a Raven y le dijo que la hora de visitas ya se habia acabado. Raven se levanto del asiento y antes de irse le dijo a Dick que lop veria luego, lo que tal vez significaba que volveria por la respuesta de Sombra.

Un poco despues que el guardia escoltara a Raven, este regreso a la sala de visitas y este y el otro guardia tomaron a Dick de los hombros e hicieron que se levantara de la silla. El chico no puso resistensia alguna y dejo que ambos guardias lo escoltaran nuevamente hacia su oscura celda. Habia olvidado decirle a Raven que ya no lo volveria a ver porque mañana lo llevarian a Arkham, lo que haria mas dificil para los titanes lograr descubrir quien era la persona que asesino a Red X. Tal vez era otra persona con un pasado oscuro y que era manipulado por sus deseos mas oscuros, tal como le sucedio a el.

Justo antes de que entrara a su celda, el tipo que lo visito tres dias atras detuvo a los guardias haciendoles una señal de alto con su mano y despues se dirigio a Dick. Coloco su boca cerca del oido de ese y despues dijo:

-Espero que estes preparado para mañana- Le dijo y despues dejo que los guardias lo llevaran dentro de la celda.

Una vez dentro, los guardias lo empujaron hacia el fondo donde se encontraban las cadenas. Dick tropezo con el plato en el que le servian la comida y acto seguido callo al piso estampando su cara contra este. Un segundo despues lo volvieron a levantar y lo recargaron en la pared para despues volver a encadenarle las manos y los pies; un poco despues le quitaron las pesadas cadenas y la mascara de metal que le pusieron para hablar con Raven.

Ambos guardias dieron media vuelta y despues atravesaron la puerta de metal de la celda para despues volver a cerrarla, dejando de nuevo en las penumbras a Dick. Este levanto un poco la vista y al ver que no habia nadie en la celda empezo a comunicarse con Sombra.

-Sombra, necesito que me hagas un favor- Decia Dick mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_-¿En que te puedo ayudar, Dick?_

-Escucha, Red X fue asesinado y necesito saber si puedes localizar al asesino.

_-Dick, lo siento, pero no tengo la energia ni el poder suficiente para localizar a nadie. Por eso es que no te eh dado informacion sobre Ryan. Mi poder ya no es el mismo de antes, espero que lo entiendas._

-Si, si, te comprendo. Yo tambien se lo que se siente perder mis habilidades.

_-Lamento no poder ayudarte. Pero escucha, creo que ya tengo un plan para salir de este agujero._

-Soy todo oidos, Sombra.

Nuevamente el silencio volvio a gobernar en la celda de Dick, quien escuchaba atentamente el plan de su sombra. La idea del yo interior de Dick parecia demasiado loca y arriesgada, pero si no queria ir a Arkham deberia considerar el plan de Sombra y ponerlo en marcha cuando llegara la hora de irse. Primero el plan le parecio demasiado loco, despues hubo un poco de logica, y al final resulto ser una buena idea.

_-¿Y que te parecio el plan, Dick?_

-No esta mal, Sombra. No esta mal.

En ese instante se formo una sonrisa en el rostro del exlider de los titanes. Al parecer la idea de Sombra lo habia convencido por completo y seguramente podian irle diciendo adios al Asilo de Arkham.

**¡Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo la continuacion de Instinto Asesino II, espero que les haya gustado ¿Que es lo que tiene pensado hacer Sombra? ¿Cuando volvera a aparecer el asesino? Descubran todo esto y mas en los siguientes capitulos de Instinto Asesino II. Mando un super gran agradecimiento a Dragonazabache, AyumiYamiMotou y DarkYamiMotou por sus exelentes Reviews. Bueno, nos vemos en la proxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitoooo.**


	6. La venganza contra los Morgan

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 6: La venganza contra los Morgan.**

**Jump City, 12:30 P.M**

El señor y la señora Morgan eran una pareja de casados que se habia mudado a Jump City hace cuatro años atras. Ellos vivian en una casa de dos pisos al sur de la ciudad y no tenian hijos porque, segun ellos, su hijo habia muerto en un accidente automovilistico en el que solo ellos lograron salir vivos gracias a las bolsas de aire del automovil; su hijo, por otra parte, murio porque tenia problemas en el corazon bastante serios y todo el desastre que se llevo a cabo en el accidente lo altero mucho y termino por morirse en el asiento trasero del auto... Pero los Morgan sabian que eso no era verdad.

La pareja se encontraba dormida en la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en medio de su habitacion. La noche habia caido a la ciudad desde hace mucho y el sueño habia hecho caer al señor y a la señora Morgan en los terrenos de Morfeo. Pero su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de un plato callendo al piso, el cual fue escuchado por el señor Morgan. Este se levanto de la cama y seguidamente desperto su esposa, quien se extraño al ver a su marido levantado tan temprano.

-Erik, ¿que pasa?- Pregunto la mujer aun adormilada.

-Creo que escuche algo en el piso de abajo. Ire a revisar.

-Te acompaño- Dijo la mujer y salio de la habitacion junto con su esposo.

Justo en el momento en que la pareja piso el primer escalon de la escalera se volvio a escuchar el mismo sonido que Erik habia escuchado cuando desperto. El señor Morgan decidio bajar solo al primer piso de la casa y dejo sola a su esposa, quien se quedo bastante preocupada por Erik cuando este bajo del ultimo de los escalones. Si le llegaba a pasar algo a su esposo ella se quedaria sola con quien quiera que estuviera merodeando en su casa.

Erik llego a la cocina y encendio el apagador que estaba ensamblado en la pared de esta, haciendo que el foco tambien se encendiera. El sujeto camino rapidamente hacia uno de los cajones de la cocina y de este saco un cuchillo lo suficientemente afilado para hacer una herida con tan solo un rose. Volteo hacia atras y se encontro con que en medio de la cocina habia un monton de pedazos de porcelana que seguro debia pertenecer a los platos que usaban para comer el y su esposa. Camino con cuidado hacia los pedazos de porcelana que estaban en el piso, no sin antes asegurarse de que no habia nadie a su alrededor que fuera capaz de hacerle daño. Antes de tomar uno de los trozos del plato se dio cuenta de que habia una huella de zapato en el piso.

De repente una gran ventisca entro a la casa y Erik se dio vuelta para encontrarse con que la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta; por ahi debio haber entrado el intruso.

El señor Morgan se levanto del piso y cerro la ventana para despues caminar hacia afuera de la cocina, aun con el cuchillo empuñado en su mano. Dejo el foco encendido y despues se encamino a las escaleras para asegurarse de que su esposa estuviera bien, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que no estaba.

-¿Alison?- Llamo Erik en el intento de que su esposa apareciera. Pero no hubo nada- ¡Alison!

En ese instante se escucharon unos pasos en el segundo piso y Erik comenzo a asustarse.

-¡Alison!- Grito mientras subia las escaleras- ¿Donde estas?

El sujeto llego al segundo piso y corrio por todo el pasillo de este en el intento de encontrar a su esposa, pero no se encontro con nada. Desesperado, Erik corrio hacia la habitacion de el y Alison y abrio la puerta de esta de golpe, encontrandose con que su esposa tenia las manos, la boca y los pies atados con un trapo muy grueso. Erick no lo penso dos veces y corrio a ayudar a su mujer, quien parecia intentar decirle algo a su esposo, pero este estaba tan concentrado en desatarla que ni atencion le ponia. Y cuando Erik acabo de desatar a Alison, este le sonrio, feliz de que ella estuviera bien.

-Alison, ¿quien te iso esto?- Pregunto Erik y, en medio del panico, Alison señalo hacia atras de Erik. Este dio la vuelta y se encontro con un tipo enmascarado que jugaba con un cuchillo entre sus dedos, el mismo cuchillo que Erik saco para usar como defensa en caso de que alguien lo atacara pero, ¿como se lo quito?

-Ustedes deben ser los señores Morgan, ¿verdad?- Decia el enmascarado sin dejar de jugar con el cuchillo que tenia en manos.

-¿Que quieres de nosotros?- Interrogo Erik mientras ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse y la ponia detras de el- Nosotros no tenemos nada que usted pueda querer.

-Ustedes tenian un hijo, ¿sierto? Un niño de catorce años que abandonaron en la calle cuando les dijo que era un ilusionista. Y si la memoria no me falla, su nombre era Ryan Morgan.

-No sabemos de lo que esta hablando. Nuestro hijo fallecio por un paro cardiaco y... ¿como sabes que el nombre de nuestro hijo era Ryan?

-Yo se muchas cosas, señor Morgan. Pero lo que mas me interesa es que han mentido sobre la muerte de Ryan estos cuatro años... ¿Porque?... Segun yo tengo entendido, Ryan sigue vivo.

-¡Largo de mi casa ahora!- Grito Erik de manera amenazante.

-¡No me ire hasta que me digan porque me abandonaron!- Grito el enmascarado, haciendo que en la cara de los Morgan apareciera una epresion de sorpresa y panico al mismo tiempo- Nunca entendi lo malo que era para ustedes tener un hijo con habilidades de ilusionista como yo ¡Estuve recordando esa noche cada dia de mi vida!

-Ryan- Comenzo a decir Erik en un murmullo- ¿Eres... tu?

Luego de que Erick lograra articular eso, el enmascarado se llevo una mano al rostro y despues retiro la mascara sonriente que lo cubria, revelando la cara del que una vez fue el hijo de Erik y Alison Morgan. Fue un verdadero espanto para los señores Morgan volver a ver a su hijo, a quien habian abandonado en una calle a mitad de la noche porque habian descubierto sus habilidades. Ahora lo volvian a ver y no parecia estar muy contento al verlos, pues en su cara se notaba la ira que le tenia a sus padres.

-Hola, mama. Hola, papa- Saludo Ryan de una manera tan fria que provoco que el panico en la cara de los Morgan aumentara mas- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos. Me sorprende que aun no se hayan olvidado de mi.

-Ryan, nosotros nunca seriamos capazes de olvidarnos de nuestro hijo- Le dijo Erik. Ryan le clavo la mirada en ese instante, haciendo que el señor Morgan retrocediera un paso hacia atras.

-¿Me llamaste hijo, Erik? ¿¡Tu acabas de decirme hijo!

-Si, eso es lo que siempre fuiste para mi y para tu mad...

Antes de que Erick terminara de decir lo que habia empezado, Ryan tomo a su padre del cuello y despues lo estrello contra la pared mas cercana que encontro, apretando mas el agarre. Erik se sorprendio ante la reaccion de su hijo, pero a este ni parecio importarle lo que le habia hecho a su padre. Y un poco despues de que eso sucediera, Ryan se hacerco al oido de Erik y le susurro:

-Deje de ser tu hijo el dia... en que me abandonaste.

Acto seguido, Ryan tomo el cuello de la camisa de dormir de su padre y junto fuerzas para despues lanzar a Erik al suelo. Ryan levanto a su padre del suelo y despues le dio un golpe en la quijada, provocando que Erik se desplomara en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Erik trato ponerse en pie, pero antes de siquiera lograra apoyarse en el piso, Ryan lo pateo de un costado y el señor Morgan termino a los pies de su esposa, quien habia quedado paralizada al ver la terrible escena que se habia armado entre su esposo y su hijo.

-¡Ustedes me hicieron algo que jamas podre perdonarles!

-Ryan, porfavor calmate- Pidio su madre, a quien se le podia notar el nerviosismo en la voz.

-¡No voy a calmarme!- Grito el ilusionista- ¡Me tiraron en la calle como si fuera un animal! ¡Ahora quiero saber porque lo hicieron! ¿¡Me tenian miedo o que!

-¿Como podriamos tenerle miedo a nuestro propio hijo, Ryan?- Dijo su padre, quien luchaba por levatarse del suelo. Ryan entonces empezo a alterarse mas.

-¡No lo se! ¡Lo que yo quiero saber es porque me abandonaron en la calle! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PADRES DEJAN A SU HIJO ABANDONADO EN UNA CALLE A MEDIA NOCHE!

En ese momento se produjo un silencio enorme entre los tres. Ryan ya se esperaba esa repuesta por parte de sus padres Nadie podia responder a una pregunta como esa despues de que abandonaras a tu hijo sin explicarle por que. Aunque Ryan siempre creyo que lo habian echo porque le tenian miedo a su poder como ilusionista, pero eso era demasiado ridiculo. Sin embargo, al escuchar el profundo silencio de sus padres, Ryan supo que sus sospechas habian sido siertas y que lo habian abandonado por el simple hecho de ser un ilusionista.

-Nunca pense que tendria que llegar a esto pero...- Empezo a decir Ryan mientras tomaba el cuchillo que se le habia caido despues de que peleara con su padre-... tendre que cobrar mi venganza.

-¿Que tienes planeado hacer, Ryan?- Pregunto su madre mientras ayudaba a levantar a su esposo.

-Oh, nada en especial. Solo hare que desaparescan de esta existencia...- Decia mientras recojia su mascara y la colocaba en su cara, mostrando la falsa sonrisa que se dibujaba en esta-... para siempre.

-Hijo, no vallas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Advirtio Erick.

-En ningun momento dije que me iba a arrepentir de esto, Erik. Solo dije que cobraria mi venganza.

De repente, Ryan lanzo el cuchillo directo a la cara de su madre, quien estaba tan paralizada que no se dio cuenta que el cuchillo venia directo a ella. Pero un segundo antes de que la punta de este le atravesara la cara, Erick empujo a su esposa a otro lado y de un momento a otro el cuchillo le atraveso un costado de la cabeza y la punta salio por el otro, matando al instante a Erick Morgan.

Horrorisada, Alison se tapo la boca con ambas manos tratando de no gritar al ver la horrible muerte de su esposo. Trato de salir corriendo para no sufrir el mismo destino que el de Erick, pero antes de dar un paso, un brazo le rodeo el cuello y una mano le tapo la boca, impidiendole gritar o hablar. Alison ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver quien la habia atrapado, pues sabia muy bien que los unicos que quedaban en la casa eran ella y el hijo que estaba apunto de matarla.

-Lo siento mucho, madre... Pero ustedes me obligaron a hacerlo.

Y sin que Alison se lo esperara, su hijo empezo a correr hacia la ventana de la habitacion a gran velocidad, llenando de panico la cara de Alison. Esta trataba de hablar, gritar o hacer que Ryan la soltara, pero para su mala suerte Ryan era mucho mas fuerte que ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alison impacto en el vidrio de la ventana. Acto seguido, esta se rompio en cientos de pedazos y, junto con la señora Morgan, estos se mantuvieron en el aire por un segundo, pero la fuerza de la gravedad fue mas fuerte y atrajo tanto a los multiples trozos de vidrio como a Alison al suelto. La muerte de Alison pudo ser evitada, pero el destino iso que la señora Morgan se golpeara la cabeza con una piedra y murio al instante.

Ryan miro desde la ventana el cuerpo sin vida de su madre por un rato. Despues, el chico se retiro de ahi y se dirigio a su padre, quien yacia muerto con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Ryan le cerro los ojos a Erik y acto seguido saco el cuchillo que le atravesaba la cabeza, el cual quedo lleno de sangre, la cual se deslizaba por el metal hasta caer en el piso en una serie de diminutas gotas rojas.

-Ojala entiendan que quise decir con esto.

Y dicho eso, Ryan guardo el cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos del saco del smoking y camino hacia la puerta de la habitacion. Giro el picaporte y acto seguido cruzo el marco de la puerta para despues cerrarla y bajar las escaleras del que en algun tiempo fue su hogar.

Cuando salio de la casa, Ryan se quito la mascara y una vez que estuvo a una distancia lejana a su antiguo hogar, el chico se dio la vuelta y trono sus dedos para ser testigo de como la casa de la familia Morgan hacia explosion. Pudo dejar todo como habia quedado al principio, pero tarde o temprano los vecinos que habia por todo el alrededor sospecharian algo y encontrarian los cuerpos muertos de sus padres y seguro llamarian a la policia. Y ese era el principal problema; si la policia llegaba a encontrar cualquier huella en algun objeto de la casa, seria su fin. Por eso decidio quemar la casa, porque haci las evidencias quedarian quemadas y seria muy dificil intentar encontrar algo que les pudiera servir para resolver el caso.

-Esta es una de las razones de porque el fuego siempre fue de mis mejores amigos- Comento Ryan.

El ilusionista se volvio a poner la mascara y comenzo a correr por en medio de una calle que era iluminada por unos faros de luz. Pero conforme Ryan iba corriendo por la calle, estos iban explotando uno por uno mientras Ryan pasaba por en medio de la calle.

**Prision, 4 de Septiembre del 2012, 1:30 A.M**

La puerta de metal reforzado se abrio de repente y dejo entrar a dos hombres vestidos de blanco, quienes tenian unas letras negras bordadas detras de la camisa que decian: **Asilo de Arkham.** Los tipos caminaron al frente de la celda y se detuvieron en el instante en que encontraron un bulto en el piso, el cual parecia estar durmiendo. Entonces uno de los sujetos saco una llave del bolsillo de su pantalon y con esta abrio las cuatro cadenas que tenian atrapado al que en Arkham creian el sujeto mas peligroso de Jump City.

Una vez que liberaron al preso, uno de ellos empezo a mover al bulto que estaba en el suelo con la mano, pero este no parecia reaccionar al llamado que le hacian. El sujeto volvio a mover a la persona que estaba a sus pies, esta vez con mas fuerza, pero aun asi este no despertaba ni se movia.

-No despierta- Le informo al sujeto que estaba al lado suyo.

-Intenta hablarle. Tal vez asi reaccione- Propuso el otro.

-De acuerdo- Dijo y despues empezo a sangolotear a Dick con mas fuerza- Hey, despierta. Es hora de que te vallas ¡Despierta! ¡Hey, despierta!

Pero Dick no contestaba.

-A ver, dejame intentar- Dijo el otro sujeto mientras se hacercaba a Dick.

El sujeto intento de todo; le grito, lo movio de un lado a otro e incluso lo abofeteo, pero ni eso ni lo otro dieron resultado. Asi que solo para estar seguro de que Dick no estuviera muerto, el tipo puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Dick y se asusto al ver que el muchacho no tenia pulso. Entonces el tipo se levanto del piso y poso su mirada en la de su compañero, quien se extraño al ver el rostro de este.

-No tiene pulso- Dijo el sujeto, sorprendiendo al otro- Esta muerto.

-¿Que?- Solto su compañero de golpe- ¿Como es eso posible?

-Acabo de revisarlo y no tiene pulso. Seguramente debio morir por ahogamiento; este lugar es demasiado cerrado y caluroso para poder estar aqui.

-Pero llevaba dos años aqui- Contradijo el otro- No pudo morirse asi de la nada.

-Pues esta muerto y punto- Dijo tajantemente- Hay que avisarle al jefe de policias y despues le diremos a Jeremias lo que paso. De igual manera este sujeto se iba a morir tarde o temprano.

-Tienes razon. No fue nuestra culpa que lo encerraran en un lugar tan cerrado como este.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta para informar la muerte de Dick Grayson. Ya solo estaban a un paso de salir de la celda cuando de pronto una mano le tapo la boca a uno de los trabajadores de Arkham y lo iso retroceder nuevamente al fondo de la celda. El compañero de este se dio cuenta de la ausencia del otro y miro la celda por todos lados tratando de encontrar al tipo que venia con el. Pero mucho antes de que este llamara a su compañero, el tipo abrio los ojos como si se hubiera impresionado con algo y acto seguido se desplomo en el piso dejando ver a su atacante.

-Parece que tu plan si sirvio despues de todo, Sombra.

-Gracias. Pero ahora apurate a salir de aqui o vas a terminar en el Asilo de Arkham.

Y sin decir nada mas, Dick salio corriendo de la celda en la que lo habian encerrado hace dos años, con la esperanza de poder huir de prision sin que nadie lo viera.

El chico empezo su fuga corriendo por un pequeño pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta de metal gigante en forma de circulo. A simple vista el escape parecia imposible, pero Dick retrocedio un poco y despues volvio a correr al frente a toda la velocidad que podia. Un segundo despues la puerta de metal callo y Dick la atraveso, siguiendo su camino y deseando que nadie hubiera escuchado el impacto de la puerta cuando se desplomo en el suelo. Pero hasta para un sordo seria imposible no haber podido escuchar ese ruido. Y fue entonces cuando cinco policias se pararon frente a Dick, apuntandole con sus pistolas.

Dick freno de golpe al ver que lo cinco policias le apuntaban con sus armas, lo que era bastante peligroso con Sombra debil y siendo uno de los villanos con el rango de peligrosidad mas alto de toda la ciudad de Jump City. Podria pasar a todos esos policias facilmente si estuviera en modo Mortus, pero Sombra no se encontraba en buen estado para poder hacer eso.

-¡Dick Grayson, levante las manos y regrese a su celda ahora mismo!- Ordeno uno de los oficiales.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- Se pregunto Dick mientras intentaba descubrir una forma para escapar de ahi.

_-Dejame actuar a mi, Dick. Yo puedo con estos tipos._

-Pero estas debil. No tienes la energia suficiente para ganarles- Susurraba mientras avanzaba poco a poco hacia atras.

_-Confia en mi. Solo necesito que me prestes tu cuerpo y en un momento te lo devolvere._

-¿¡No me oiste, Grayson!- Volvio a decir el oficial- ¡Te dije que regresaras a tu celda!

Dick solo se le quedo mirando al oficial por un momento y despues, poco a poco, camino en la direccion en donde se encontraba este y el oficial preparo su arma por si el chico intentaba hacerle algo. Luego de unos segundos, Dick se detuvo frente al oficial y los otros cuatro prepararon sus armas en caso de que el chico intentara hacer algo inesperado.

-Lo siento, oficial- Empezo a decir Dick- Pero no pienso ir a Arkham.

Y de un momento a otro, Dick golpeo al oficial en el estomago y en un rapido movimiento tomo la pistola de este y despues lo pateo en la cara haciendo que callera hacia atras. Los demas policias se prepararon para dispararle al joven, pero Dick fue mas rapido y le disparo a cada uno de los policias, quienes calleron al suelo con un agujero rojo en el pecho.

Dick vio la oportunidad para escapar, pero el policia al que le habia quitado su arma se levanto del suelo y cogio una de las armas de sus compañeros para despues apuntarle a Dick. Este ultimo tambien le apunto con la pistola al oficial y, sin que Dick se diera cuenta, el policia jalo el gatillo y la bala se fue directamente hacia el. Dick no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la bala atino a darle en el hombro izquierdo, lo que provoco que Dick se desconcentrara y dejara caer la pistola para tomarse la parte herida con la mano tratando de calmar el dolor que le habia proporcionado la bala.

De repente sintio como algo lo derribaba al piso y en ese instante Dick se dio cuenta que el oficial estaba encima de el. Este saco unas esposas de su bolsillo trasero y trato de tomar las manos de Dick para unirlas y asi colocarle las esposas. Pero entonces Dick levanto uno de sus brazos y golpeo en la quijada al policia con su puño, logrando hacer que el policia cayera al lado de el. Entonces Dick aprovecho el momento y se levanto del piso para tomar la pistola que habia tirado y le apunto en la cabeza al oficial, quien ya estaba esperando el disparo.

-¡Anda, ¿que esperas? ¡Matame! ¡Que vuelva ese deseo de matanza que atemorizo a todos en la ciudad!- Retaba el oficial con bastante confianza. Pero Dick no queria volver a matar.

-No, gracias- Dijo y guardo la pistola en su pantalon- Prefiero seguir mi camino.

Acto seguido, el chico siguio corriendo por el pasillo dejando solo al oficial. Este llevo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalon y de este saco un radio negro.

-Llamando a todas las unidades. Llamando a todas las unidades. El asesino de Jump City escapo. Repito. El asesino de Jump City escapo.

En ese instante una luz roja seguida del sonido de una alarma inundaron toda la prision. Dick ya estaba por saltar de una ventana cuando de pronto escucho todo el escandalo que se armo. No desperdicio ni un solo segundo mas y salto por la ventana en la que se encontraba parado. El chico callo de pie una vez que toco el suelo y corrio hacia la cerca de la prision, la cual estaba bastate alta. Sin embargo, Dick solamente tuvo que dar un salto y al instante llego a la mitad de la cerca de alambres, y lo siguiente solo fue escalar hasta que llego a lo mas alto de la cerca. A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos que venian en la direccion donde se encontraba Dick, este no perdio mas tiempo y salto desde el lugar donde estaba para despues caer en un monton de cesped marchito y algunas rocas.

-Lo logre- Se dijo Dick asi mismo con un toque de alegria en su voz- Ya no ire a Arkham. No me preocupare del Joker. Empezare una nueva vida. Me olvidare de todas las muertes que provoque... Gracias, Sombra.

_-Oye, yo te seguire a todos lados, ¿recuerdas? Sin una sombra que te acompañe, no podras vivir._

-Si, creo que estas en lo correcto.

Dick se levanto del suelo y volteo hacia atras, encontrandose con cientos de luces blancas moviendose a todos lados y a varios policias corriendo por todo el alrededor de la prision. Entonces Dick tomo decidio irse de ahi antes de que lo encontraran y lo metieran en Arkham como le habian dicho que sucederia. Asi que el joven dejo de ver el escandalo que se armo y corrio en direccion a la ciudad de Jump City, que sin duda estaria llena de patrullas y policias por todos lados. Sabia que no iba a poder estar en la ciudad por mucho tiempo, pero Dick deseaba que el tiempo le diera la oportunidad de volver a verla a ella.

-Sombra, haremos una pequeña parada con los titanes, ¿que te parece?

_-¿Quieres volver a ver a Starfire?_

-No la veo desde hace mucho tiempo y me es hurgente volver a verla.

_-Muy bien, Romeo. Pero no creo que este despierta a estas horas de la mañana._

-Solo quiero verla una vez mas. Y no te preocupes, sera una visita rapida.

_-¿Y que piensas hacer despues de ver a tu noviecita, eh?_

-Quiero ver que tal estan las cosas con el tal Ryan. Por algun motivo ese sujeto no me da buena espina.

_-Ni siquiera lo conoces ¿Como vas a saber quien es?_

-El trabaja con los titanes. Ademas los ataques a la ciudad han sido muy frecuentes. Encontrarlo no va a ser ningun problema.

Fue entonces cuando Dick se detuvo un poco y despues siguio corriendo, desviandose al lado izquierdo. A lo lejos se podia ver un gran monumento en forma de te mayuscula.

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Aqui les traigo la continuacion de Instinto Asesino II, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero es que habia estado de viaje estos dias y no pude escribir nada, en serio lo lamento. Bueno, gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un Review en el capitulo anterior. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	7. El amor eterno del asesino

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 7: El amor eterno del asesino.**

**Habitacion de Starfire, 2:00 A.M**

Starfire se encontraba dormida encima de su cama redonda, mientras era cubierta por unas finas sabanas blancas que la cubrian de los pies hasta la mitad del estomago. En su rostro se podia ver una ligera sonrisa que bien podria signifcar que estaba teniendo un sueño del que tal vez no queria despertar, pues en su rostro se notaba la satisfaccion que este parecia proporcionarle.

De pronto, una brisa fria entro por la ventana que, por alguna razon, estaba abierta. El frio del viento llego hasta la cama de Starfire y esta parecio haber sido afectada por la pequeña ventisca que entro sin permiso a su habitacion. Pero entonces una mano aparecio de la nada y tomo la sabana que cubria a Starfire para despues llevarla hasta los hombros de Starfire, quien tomo una punta de la sabana para cubrirse del frio, aun con los ojos cerrados y sin borrar la sonrisa que habia mostrado desde el principio. Starfire dejo salir a una de sus finas manos por entre las sabanas y se arropo mas en la sabana hasta quedar hecha un ovillo en la cama.

Un poco despues se escucharon unos cuantos pasos, seguidos del sonido de la ventana siendo cerrada. Tal vez para que no volviera a entrar una brisa como la anterior.

-Se ve muy linda cuando esta dormida, ¿no crees?- Susurro alguien al lado de Starfire.

_-No puedo responderte esa pregunta. Es tu novia, no la mia._

-Pero aun asi eres parte de mi- Decia Dick mientras jugaba con un mechon de pelo de Starfire- Deberias al menos pensar o sentir lo mismo que yo hacia ella.

_-Dick, yo soy tu sombra. Yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie. Ni siquiera por las personas que tu aprecias._

-Habia olvidado que solo eres mis deseos mas profundos...-Decia mientras se atontaba viendo el hermoso rostro de la que fue su novia-... Mis deseos... Mis deseos... Como desearia regresar el tiempo.

_-A todos les gustaria hacer eso, Dick. Pero si pudieras cambiar el pasado, seguramente viajarias al dia en el que tus padres murieron. Si cambiaras eso no hubieras conocido a Batman, a los titanes... y a Starfire._

-Pero entonces no hubiera hecho sentir mal a Star, no hubiera traicionado a los titanes y a la ciudad y este mal cuento del asesino de Jump City jamas existiria. Yo estaria con mis padres, en el circo y con todas las personas que conoci antes que Batman o los titanes.

_-Hey, se que te ise la vida imposible, pero me estas deprimiendo, Dick._

-Jamas pense que mi nombre iba a ser manchado con la sangre de inocentes.

_-Dick..._

-Nunca me paso por la mente que existieran seres como tu, Sombra.

_-Dick..._

-Ya lo sabes, pero he estado lamentandome cada asesinato desde el momento en que pise la celda en la que me metieron.

_-Dick..._

-Sin embargo, me alegro de estar fuera de prision otra vez.

_-¡DICK!_

-¿Que?

_-No quisiera interrumpir tus lamentaciones, pero Starfire esta despertando y si te ve aqui estamos perdidos._

Al escuchar eso, Dick dirigio su vista hacia abajo y, efectivamente, Starfire presionaba sus ojos como si en cualquier momento quisiera despertar. Dick se levanto de la orilla de la cama en la que estaba sentado y rapidamente se escondio debajo de la cama de Satrfire para no ser visto por esta. Y un momento despues, Starfire abrio los ojos con un poco de pereza y se inclino en la cama viendo a todos lados, y al no encontrar nada, Starfire dio un pequeño bostezo y volvio a acomodarse en su cama de la misma forma en la que se encontraba antes de que despertara.

Un poco despues, Dick salio de su escondite y se asomo un poco por encima de la cama para asegurarse de que Starfire ya estaba dormida. Al darse cuenta de que era seguro salir, Dick salio de abajo de la cama de Starfire y, sin haberse dado cuenta, choco contra un pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de la cama. Por un momento temio que el ruido hubiera despertado a la chica, pero al voltear Dick se dio cuenta de que esta aun seguia en los terrenos de Morfeo. Dick entonces se levanto del piso mientras se sobaba la frente con una de sus manos.

-Eso dolio- Se decia el muchacho mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

Una vez que paso el dolor, Dick se quito la mano de la cara y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados un segundo para despues abrirlos. Al hacerlo, el chico se encontro con lo que lo lleno de alegria y sorpresa a la vez ya que, en el centro del mueble con el que se golpeo, estaba la rosa que le regalo a Starfire, colocada en un pequeño florero de cristal con un poco de agua en el. Y con solo ver esa flor que habia robado de un rosal una de las muchas noches que salio a matar, una pequeña esperanza de que Starfire aun seguia amandolo crecio en Dick como si de un milagro se tratara. La rosa aun seguia igual que el dia en que se la regalo a su antigua novia, solo que un petalo ya marchito se le habian caido y se colocaban a los pies del frasco en el que estaba la rosa.

-Aun no me ah olvidado- Decia Dick mientras tomaba la flor con una de sus manos.

_-Parece que despues de todo ella aun sigue sintiendo algo por ti._

Sorpresa, alegria y tristeza. Esas eran las tres emociones que Dick experimentaba en ese momento.

Sorpresa, porque le sorprendia que, a pesar de lo que habia pasado, Starfire aun conservaba la rosa que le regalo antes de que lo metieran en prision y que la verdad sobre que el era el asesino de Jump City saliera a flote por toda la ciudad.

Alegria, porque una felicidad intensa lo llenaba muy en el fondo al saber que la chica que amo, y aun ama, aun lo quiere y tal vez ni siquiera le importaba que Dick fuera el asesino que causo tantos problemas en la ciudad y que ella tanto odio alguna vez.

Y tristeza, al saber que Starfire sufria todos los dias al ver esa rosa al lado de su cama ¿Quien podria negar que la joven no era destruida cada mañana al voltear a donde estaba esa flor? Inluso el se sentiria de esa forma si alguien especial para el le hubiera regalado que significara mucho y que al final esa persona que tanto queria terminaba siendo un criminal, un asesino, un demente o cualquier cosa que pudiera manchar el nombre de aquella persona.

Era increible todo lo que una simple rosa podia significar para una persona y, sin duda, Starfire sentia mas tristeza que alegria al ver todas las mañanas la flor al lado de su cama, aunque lo negara. Asi que, ya para irse, Dick miro una vez mas a Starfire, quien aun seguia perdida en los terrenos de Morfeo. Dick entonces se hacerco con cuidado hacia ella y coloco la rosa al lado de ella para despues darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa, Star- Dijo y despues se dirigio hacia la ventana de la habitacion de Starfire. La abrio y antes de salir de la habitacion volteo hacia atras para ver una vez mas a Starfire- Tal vez te vea luego.

Despues de decir eso, Dick le pidio a Sombra que lo ayudara a bajar y entonces en sus manos aparecieron unos guantes negros exesivamente pegajosos. El chico se paro en la orilla de la ventana y despues pego uno de los guantes, el cual quedo bien plasmado en la pared junto con su mano. Dick entonces salto hacia afuera, pero no callo al piso porque su mano seguia pegada a la pared de la torre y Dick termino colgando de esta. Y antes de pegar la otra mano en la pared, el chico cerro con delicadeza la ventana de Starfire para que esta no sospechara nada cuando despertara en la mañana.

En cuanto la ventana iso un ligero sonido, casi ni escuchable, Dick dio un suspiro y pego su otra mano en la pared, seguida de sus dos pies, los cuales se apoyaron bastante bien en el concreto de la pared. Un poco despues, Dick despego uno de los guantes pegajosos de la pared con algo de dificultad y lo volvio a pegar otra vez, pero a la altura de su rodilla. Despues tuvo que bajar el pie contrario a la mano que habia pegado y apoyo la punta de este con la fuerza necesaria para no caerse. Luego repitio el mismo movimiento con la otra mano y el pie una y otra vez hasta que por fin pudo tocar el suelo; le llevo como unos veinte minutos poder bajar la gran pared de la torre. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacercarse a su antiguo hogar que incluso le parecia que era mas grande que como la recordaba.

_-Ya vamonos antes de que la policia nos encuentre._

Cuando escucho a la voz de Sombra, Dick aparto su mirada de la torre, la cual habia estado posada justo en el punto donde quedaba la ventana de la habitacion de Starfire. Y solo para no ser regañado por Sombra, Dick empezo a caminar hacia la orilla de la pequeña isla en la que se encontraba la torre T. Cuando llego, dio otro suspiro y se lanzo al agua sabiendo que no podria pasar al otro lado de otra manera; pero de igual modo habia hecho lo mismo para llegar a la torre.

Cuando Dick toco la otra orilla salio del agua y respiro profundamente para despues tallarse con una mano el agua que le habia nublado la vista. Se quedo en el agua por unos momentos y despues piso la tierra de la ciudad y miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que no habia patrullas que pudieran hacerlo correr por toda la ciudad en busca de un escondite.

-Sera dificil vivir como un profugo- Dio un suspiro despues de decir eso- Ahora se lo que sienten los malos cuando se escapan de prision.

_-Eso es porque te convertiste en uno de ellos._

-¿Ya vas a empezar? Crei que ya habias dejado de molestarme.

_-Dije que ya no te atormentaria. Pero jamas dije que no podria usar tu cuerpo para algunas cosas._

-¿Estas paneando matar otra vez, Sombra? ¡Porque si es asi yo...!

_-Tranquilo, no voy a matar a nadie. Ya cumplimos con la venganza que queriamos._

-¿Para que quieres volver a usar mi cuerpo entonces?

_-Oh, para nada en especial... Bueno, ¿para que te miento?... Escucha, hace poco senti la presencia de algo que es muy parecido a ti y a mi. No se porque, pero creo que hay otro asesino en esta ciudad que sigue tus pasos._

-Nuestros, quedras decir, ¿no?- Corrigio Dick.

_-Si, a eso me referia, ¿que ya olvisaste que tu y yo somos uno mismo?_

-A veces quisiera.

_-Tomare eso como un si. Pero de igual modo yo tambien quisiera no haberte conocido, eras muy irritante a veces. Mas cuando me decia que te suicidarias para acabar conmigo._

-Me estabas volviendo loco. Tenia que amenazarte con algo para que me dejaras en paz.

_-Una simple amenaza no te iba a funcionar con alguien como yo._

-Oye, podia haberte golpeado, pero eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te presentabas cuando lo ordenaba.

_-¡Ja! ¿¡Cobarde yo! Lo dice el que intento suicidarse. Querias ir por el camino facil, ¿verdad?_

Dick rodo los ojos a otro lado y empezo a caminar mientras Sombra le decia cientos de cosas que, solo por diversion, Dick las contradecia y Sombra, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, le seguia el juego a Dick. Se podria decir que esos dos habian empezado una relacion amistosa poco despues de que fueron llevados a prision, entonces Dick le iso entender a Sombra que habian terminado ahi por culpa de este. Sombra no le devolvio la queja a Dick, pues habia caido derrotado con tan simples palabras por parte de Dick. Y desde ese entonces, Sombra no le volvio a hablar a Dick hasat despues de tres dias, y ahi fue cuando Sombra se disculpo por todo el infierno que le iso pasar al pobre muchacho. Aceptar la disculpa de Sombra le tomo un poco de tiempo a Dick, pero al final lo perdono. No supo como. Pero lo perdono.

**Habitacion de Ryan, 8:30 A.M**

De nuevo con el smoking puesto, Ryan se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama al mismo tiempo en el que su vista atravesaba el cristal de la ventana de su habitacio para terminar concentrandose en la ciudad. Habia pasado media hora desde que se levanto y ni siquiera se habia molestado en cambiarse de ropa, lo que era muy raro en Ryan, pues el siempre se vestia despues de haber dormido lo suficiente. Pero ahora eso no parecia importarle en lo mas minimo al ilusionista, pues hasta ahora solo se habia deshecho de los guantes blancos que hace unos momentos habian escondido sus manos.

Por alguna razon desconocida, los ojos de Ryan tenian dos grandes circulos grises en los ojos que le daban un aspecto muy sombrio en los ojos. Y la mirada perdida y clavada en algun punto de la ciudad hacia que el aspecto de Ryan cambiara por completo. Era como si de pronto hubiera cambiado por completo.

-Este no sera un buen dia- Dijo y despues se levanto y lanzo los guantes blancos a un lado, y estos calleron justo encima de la mascara que habia sacado de la habitacion que encontro en un pasillo que no conocia.

_-¿Y como lo sabes, eh? Segun yo, eras ilusionista, no un adivino._

-Lo se solo porque lo se. Eso es todo- Respondio Ryan de mala gana.

_-Que caracter tan malo tienes, Ryan. Deberias controlarlo un poco._

-¿Como puedo mantenerme bajo control si te tango a ti hablandome a cada rato?- Decia mientras abria las puertas de su armario para sacar su casual vestimenta.

_-No lo se. Ah, ¿pero te digo algo? Dick paso por algo parecido cuando en su poder estaba la mascara._

-Mira, me vale un comino saber si el tal Dick paso por algo parecido o que hacia cuando tenia una simple e inservible mascara en su poder. Es solo una mascara, no tiene nada de especial.

_-Claro que tiene algo de especial ¿Como se te ocurre pensar que te tendria buscando como loco una simple mascara?_

-No lo se- Respondio Ryan tajantemente.

Luego de cortar a la voz en su cabeza, Ryan tomo la ropa con la que iba a vestirse y entro al baño, cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Poco despues, Ryan salio del baño ya vestido y tallandose el cabello con una toalla mientras a este se le escapaban multiples gotitas de agua caian al suelo al ritmo en que Ryan tallaba su cabeza. Despues, Ryan se puso la toalla alrededor del cuello y se dirigio hasta el escritorio que estaba al lado de su cama, donde se encontraba la importante mascara de Dick Grayson. Ryan la tomo en manos y la observo durante un rato por todos lados. Encontro manchas de sangre, algunos raspones y grietas por toda la mascara, lo que daba a entender que esa cosa habia pasado por muchas cosas cuando habia estado en el poder del tal Dick que Starfire le menciono tantas veces.

-Creo que tendre que hacer unas pequeñas investigaciones.

_-¿Que clase de pequeñas investigaciones, Ryan?_

-Oh, solo inspeccionare un poco el pasado de una persona que tuvo alguna relacion con los titanes.

_-Ryan, no puedes investigar eso aqui. Los titanes te descubririan y te preguntarian el interes por Dick._

-¿Me crees un imbecil o que? Por supuesto que no voy a investigar eso aqui. Ire a la biblioteca mas tarde y ahi encontrare lo que busco.

_-Al fin usaste la cabeza para algo mas que ilusiones... Oye... hablando de ilusiones... ¿no tenias que tomar las clases con Raven?_

Y en ese mismisimo instante todo el mundo de Ryan se rompio como una ventana a la que le lanzaron una piedra a gran velocidad. Raven era una maestra muy estricta y seguramente lo mataria porque ese dia era martes, y los martes eran los dias en que Raven siempre lo esperaba afuera de la torre justo en el instante en que despertaba. Y como ya eran las ocho y media eso significaba que...

¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡RAVEN LO IBA A MATAR SI NO SE TARDABA UN MINUTO MAS!

-¡Oh, demonios! Raven me va a matar. Ya van dos veces que llego tarde a sus clases y si me perdono, fue porque hasta ella sabe que subir las escaleras de la torre era una tortura.

_-¿Y que estas esperando? Vete ya antes de que se te haga mas tarde y tu maestra te mate._

-Lo intentare.

Dicho eso, Ryan dejo caer la mascara que habia tenido en manos y salio corriendo fuera de su habitacion lo mas rapido que pudo, tratando de no desperdiciar los segundos que le quedaban. Media hora despues de la hora en que Raven le pidio que se presentara podria ser el fin del mundo para Ryan. Y si algo podia recomendar este muchacho, era que jamas, ¡jamas en su vida!, aceptaran que una chica con mal caracter como lo era Raven les diera clases de ilusionismo. Pero ya no habia marcha atras, eso fue lo que se gano por aceptar unas clasesde ilusionismo que tenian como maestra a la lider de los titanes.

Y mientras Ryan corria como loco por uno de los pasillos de la torre, al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco con algo que lo iso caer sentado en el piso. Al voltear arriba, se encontro con la mirada fija de su maestra, que seguramente venia a reclamarle que se hubiera retrasado en las clases que debio tomar desde hace media hora atras.

-Raven, lamento mucho haber llegado tarde a tus clases- Pero Raven seguia con su mirada clavada en la de el- No me creas si no quieres, pero es que cuando me desperte...

-Tu apellido era Morgan, ¿sierto?- Dijo Raven de golpe.

-Ah...- Dudo Ryan mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo otro, Rae?

-Solo responde a mi pregunta.

-Eh... Pues si, mi apellido era Morgan, pero cuando mis padres me abandonaron no volvi a usar el apellido de la familia.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Raven casi en un susurro. El misterio en la cara de su amiga mataba a Ryan- Ryan, tal vez necesites ver esto- El chico aun no entendia lo que queria decir su compañera- Acompañame.

Fue entonces que Raven dio vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante pero, al no escuchar los pasos de Ryan, esta volvio a dar vuelta y se encontro con que el chico aun no se habia movido del lugar donde estaba parado. Raven se comunico por telepatia con el y le pregunto que era lo que esperaba, y entonces Ryan reacciono y empezo a caminar detras de Raven y preguntandose mentalmente que es lo que Raven queria que viera.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta del living y esta se abrio, dejando a ver al resto de los titanes. Estos fijaron su mirada en el en cuanto la puerta del living se abrio, pero despues todos dirigieron sus miradas al piso con una expresion de triztesa en sus rostros, como si les diera pena ver a su compañero. Pero eso no era nada, lo que en verdad le sorprendia al muchacho era que esa parte de la torre parecia un velorio.

Ryan volteo hacia Raven y esta tambien volteo a mirarlo. En su rostro se notaba mucha seriedad y algo en Ryan le decia que lo que venia no era nada bueno... Y fue entonces cuando Raven hablo.

-Ryan, solo de casualidad, ¿tu y tus padres vivian en una casa al sur de la ciudad?- Pregunto.

-Si. Viviamos en una casa de dos pisos muy grande. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que vivan ahi todavia.

-Ya no viven ahi, Ryan- Dijo Cyborg, provocando que Ryan volteara a verlo- Tus padres ya no estan ahi.

-Se mudaron, ¿verdad?- Entonces todos se miraron unos a otros y despues clavaron sus miradas en Ryan- Debi suponerlo.

-No, Ryan- Se apresuro a decir Chico bestia- Tus padres se fueron, pero no se mudaron.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Ryan- Le llamo Raven. Entonces Ryan volteo a mirarla- Escucha, Ryan, esto tal vez sea muy dificil para ti.

-¿A donde quieren llegar con todo esto, Raven?- Dijo, pues todo el misterio en verdad lo mataba.

-Esta mañana se informo en las noticias que una casa de dos pisos fue quemada al sur de Jump City- Fue en ese momento cuando Ryan entendio todo- Y segun los vecinos, los dueños de esa casa era el señor y la señora Morgan... Ryan... tus padres murieron.

El golpe que Ryan sintio al escuchar eso fue demasiado fuerte. Los ojos de Ryan se abrieron como platos y por un momento juro que su corazon habia dejado de latir ¿Acaso habia escuchado bien? ¿Sus padres lo volvieron a abandonar? ¿Que no les basto con haberlo tirado en la calle como a un animal? Ryan no sabia que hacer, que decir... que pensar. Jamas habia recibido noticia tan desgarradora y seguramente esa iba a ser la peor de todas.

-Ryan- Se escucho la voz de Starfire, quien se hacerco lentamente al muchacho- ¿Estas bien?

-No lo se, Star. Creo que...- Su voz se quebro al tratar de continuar su frase- Necesito pensar.

Y Ryan salio corriendo del living sin decir una palabra mas. Starire trato de alcanzarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta, fue detenida por la mano robotica de Cyborg, quien le nego con la cabeza a Starfire.

-Dejalo, Starfire. Tiene muchas cosas en que pensar- Dijo su compañero robotico.

-Pero nececito hablar con el- Dijo Starfire, a quien se le podia notar con bastante claridad la preocupacion en el tono de su voz.

-Hablaremos con el cuando ya haya meditado lo suficiente, Starfire- Hablo Raven en tono serio- Por ahora solo...

-Oigan, chicos, hay muchas patrullas ahi afuera... Y creo que quieren hablar con nosotros- Interrumpio el chico de piel verde.

Al escuchar eso, los demas titanes se hacercaron hasta la ventana del living y, efectivamente, al otro lado de la isla donde estaba la torre T habia varias patrullas y habia un policia llamandolos con un altavoz desde el punto donde se encontraba.

**Hola a todos. Aqui le traigo la continuacion de Instinto Asesino II, espero que les haya gustado a todos. De nuevo quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que me eh estado distrayendo mucho viendo videos y escuchando musica ¡MALDITAS MULTIPLES UTILIDADES DE LA INTERNET! ¿Que el tiempo no entiende? Los fanfictioneros necesitamos mas tiempo para escribir. Bueno, los dejo. Nos vemos. Adios,**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	8. La verdadera intencion de Arkham

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 8: La verdadera intencion de Arkham.**

**Torre T, 8:45 A.M**

Raven se detuvo frente al oficial que estaba frente a ella al igual que los demas titanes, quienes estaban detras de ella para ser testigos de lo que sea que esos oficiales quisieran hacer ahi. Y por lo que se veia, lo que todos ellos venian a hacer con ellos parecia ser de gran importancia, pues el oficial que estaba frente a Raven era el mismisimo jefe de la policia, quien se encargo de encerrar a Dick en una de las celdas mas aisladas de toda la prision. Al hombre parecio darle mucho gusto haberle dado un castigo como ese a Dick, y eso se debia a que, cuando Dick estaba siendo centenciado en la corte, el juez dio la orden de someterlo a diez largos años en prision, los cuales habian aumentado a quince hace tan solo unos dias. Sin embargo, tambien se dio la orden de que el jefe de policias decidiera en donde encerrarian a Dick, y como era de esperarse, el tipo lo metio en una de las mejores celdas de toda la prision. Ahi era donde metian a los villanos como Plasmus, Cinderblock, Atlas, entre otros mas que resultaban ser una verdadera amenaza.

Poco despues de que Raven quedara frente a frente con el jefe de policias, y este, al ver que Raven no se disponia a hablar, tuvo que ser el primero en tomar la palabra.

-Segun tengo entendido, tu debes de ser la nueva lider de los titanes, ¿sierto?- Dijo el jefe de policias.

-¿En que lo podemos ayudar?- Dijo Raven de golpe.

El jefe de policias se sintio indignado al no recibir una respuesta por parte de la titan, pero para no armar un escandalo, tuvo que decir lo que tenia que decir o se quedarian ahi toda la mañana.

-Seguro recuerdas que fuiste a visitar a Dick Grayson hace exactamente un dia- Empezo a decir el oficial.

-¿Porque tanto interes en saber?... ¿Paso algo con el, acaso?

-Le hago esta pregunta, porque exactamente hoy en la mañana, el preso y asesino Dick Grayson... escapo.

De repente el semblante serio de Raven se convirtio en uno de miedo e impresion ¿Escucho bien?... Si... Sus oidos no podian fallarle. Habia escuchado fuerte y claro que Dick Grayson habia escapado de prision, lo que podria significar todo un caos en Jump City, pues era probable que en cada esquina de la ciudad se encontraran con una patrulla o policias armados. Pero por ahora tenia que sentrarse en el escape de Dick, pues todo podria prevenirse si lo encontraban.

-¿¡Como que se escapo!- Grito Raven en susurro, tratando de que los demas no la oyeran- Se supone que estaba encerrado en una de sus mejores celdas, ¿no?

-Si, asi era- Respondio el jefe de policias.

-Y si era de sus mejores celdas, ¿entonces como fue que se escapo?

-No estamos muy seguros. Pero los trabaadores de Arkham dijeron que los habia noqueado y creemos...

-Un momento- Interrumpio Raven- ¿Que hacian trabajadores de Arkham en la celda de Dick?

-Ese asunto no importa ahora. Lo importante aqui es encontrar a Grayson y...

-No escuchare una palabra mas de eso si no me dice que estaban haciendo esos tipos ahi- Exigio Raven. El jefe de policias sabia a la perfeccion que si no le respondia a la lider de los titanes estarian ahi el resto de la mañana y nunca podrian conseguir la ayuda que necesitaban para atrapar a Dick Grayson. Y fue entonces cuando el oficial decidio hablar.

-Escucha, Raven, para la policia tambien nos es dificil poder creer que el asesino de Jump City escapo de una de nuestras mejores celdas. Y mas aun no podemos creer que derroto a cinco de nuestros hombres, armado solamente con una pistola.

-No me sorprende. Dick siempre ah sido muy bueno manejando armas.

-Si, eso nos consta porque con esa pistola mato a cuatro de los oficiales.

-¿Que dice?- Eso tomo desprevenida a Raven- Pero si el prometio nunca volver a cometer ese error. Y Dick siempre cumple con su palabra.

-Nunca se debe confiar en la promesa de un criminal como Grayson. El lo prometio, ¿pero quien le puede negar que no mintio cuando lo iso? Los criminales son traidores. Te dicen que cambiaran y solamente lo hacen para que los saques del lio en el que estan metidos y despues continuan haciendo sus actos. Nadie debe confiar en un criminal, jamas.

Cada palabra que salia de la boca del oficial era terriblemente cierta. Raven no podia negar que la traicion era muy comun en los criminales de alto rango como en el que se habia convertido Dick, pero le era muy dificil tratar de entender porque Dick haria algo como eso.

-Todavia no ah respondido a mi pregunta- Dijo Raven, desviando el tema.

-¿Cual pregunta?- Y un segundo despues la pregunta de Raven regreso a la cabeza del oficial- Ah, eso... Bueno, no me sera facil decirlo pero, hace unos dias, Dick Grayson fue informado de que en Arkham no lo consideraban un criminal normal, creen que es un loco enfermo. Esta mañana llegaron las personas que se lo iban a llevar, pero de alguna manera Grayson los noqueo y escapo... Aun no tenemos idea de como... Pero de alguna manera logro derribar la puerta de seguridad.

-¿Y? Era solo una puerta, ¿no? Cualquiera la podria derribar.

-Era una puerta de metal solido reforzado. Se supone que debia resistir en cualquier caso de escape.

-Ustedes no conocen lo que en verdad es Dick, y por eso pudo derribar la puerta. Ahora...- Su tono de voz se iso mas severo en ese instante- si eso es todo lo que queria decirme, le agradesco que me haya dado la noticia- Volteo hacia todas las patrullas que habia detras y despues volvio a posar su mirada en el oficial frente a ella- Y creo que fue un desperdicio de tiempo haber traido tantos refuerzos.

Dicho eso, Raven se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar, dejando al jefe de policias boquiabierto y con la mirada clavada en la lider de los titanes. El no habia traido refuerzos, habia traido a un equipo que lo ayudara con la busqueda de Dick Grayson, pero primero el jefe de policias decidio hacerles saber a todos los titanes la noticia de que Dick se habia escapado. Los demas no habian escuchado nada, pero seguro se impactarian al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir a Raven, pues Dick, antes llamado Robin, fue su lider y un gran amigo, sin duda, y el dolor volveria a invadirlos de nuevo como esa vez en que se enteraron que el asesino era el. Y el jefe de policias supuso que ese golpe debio haber sido muy fuerte para todos.

Raven paso de largo a los titanes que tenia a su lado, y estos, al ver la expresion seria en la cara de su lider supusieron que algo no andaba bien y comenzaron a seguirla.

-¿Que paso, Raven?- Se aventuro a preguntar Cyborg, quien se adelanto a caminar hasta quedar al lado de Raven.

-Les dire todo cuando estemos dentro. Es algo muy importante y no creo que lo vallamos a tomar bien.

Al escuchar eso, el titan cibernetico freno por unos segundos y cuando Chico bestia y Starfire pasaron por un lado, este recobro la conciencia y los siguio por detras. Y cuando ya estaban a punto de atravesar la puerta que les daba paso a la torre, Cyborg volvio a voltear hacia atras y para entonces los oficiales ya se habian ido.

**Jump City, 9:00 A.M**

Escondido en el fondo de un callejon completamente oscuro, Dick se encontraba recostado en una pared _de ladrillos bastante grande. Hace varias horas que se habia adentrado en la ciudad y estuvo corriendo un _siglo, por asi decirlo, tratando de encontrar un refugio en el que no pudiera ser encontrado por la policia de la ciudad. Pero no iba a poder quedarse ahi mucho tiempo. Tenia que salir, empezar de nuevo su vida y volver a ver a Starfire una vez mas porque sin ella, nada para Dick tendria sentido.

_-¿Y ahora que tienes pensado hacer? La policia te esta buscando y no puedes salir sin que nadie sospeche nada de ti._

-Encontrare la manera de hacerlo. Pero primero necesito que recuperes todas tus energias- Decia Dick al tiempo en el que pasaba una pequeña piedra por entre los dedos de sus manos.

_-¿Como para que quieres que recupere mis energias, eh?_

-Porque con tus poderes vamos a salir de este lugar, y con algo de suerte escaparemos de la policia.

_-¿Que tan dificil puede ser salir de un callejon? Solo hay que caminar y..._

-... ¿y prepararnos para que nos ataquen sin que nosotros nos lo esperemos? ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir?- Al decir eso, Sombra tuvo que aceptar que Dick le habia cambiado por completo la jugada.

_-Odio cuando tienes razon. Pero bueno, a veces yo tambien cometo errores._

-Como por ejemplo el haber asesinado a todas esas personas.

_-Creia que ya me habias perdonado todo eso ¿Sigues enojado todavia?_

-No. Solo estoy dandote un simple e inocente ejemplo de los errores que has cometido.

_-Entendi la indirecta._

De repente se oyo un ruido en la entrada del callejon. No habia peligro de que alguien los encontrara ya que el callejon estaba muy oscuro y no se podia ver la pared en la que Dick se encontraba recargado. Asi que solo para salir de sus dudas, Dick entrecerro la mirada y se encontro con que el ruido que escucho se debia a que un hombre habia abierto la tapa del bote de basura que estaba pegado a la pared del callejon y, al abrirlo, de este salio un gato negro que iso que el señor se asustara y callera de espaldas al suelo al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba maldiciones en contra del felino.

-Estupido gato- Se oyo decir al señor.

Dick tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para contener la risa que le habia dado al escuchar al tipo ese maldecir al pobre animal. Este ultimo ahora se encontraba adentrandose hasta el fondo del callejon y, una vez que llego a la pared de ladrillos que le cerro el paso, Dick lo tomo con ambas manos tratando de no asustarlo y lo sento en sus piernas al tiempo en que le acariciaba la espalda y el animal ronroneaba en su regazo. Dick sonrio al ver la respuesta placentera del pequeño felino porque, a parte de Sombra, tal vez ese gato seria una buena compañia.

_-¿Piensas quedartelo a caso?_

-Dicen que los animales pueden sacar a las personas de la tristeza y hacerlas olvidar sus preocupaciones- Decia el muchacho mientras seguia pasando su mano por la espalda del animal.

_-Bueno, eso es sierto. Pero estoy seguro que eso funciona mejor con un perro que con un gato._

-Un animal es un animal. Los perros son los mejores amigos del hombre, pero eso no justifica que un gato no lo sea... ¿O es que no te gustan los gatos?

_-No es que no me gusten, es solo que no tengo buenas experiencias con ellos._

-Tomare eso como un si.

Luego de que Dick dijera eso, de pronto se escucharon unas voces que se iban adentrando poco a poco al callejon. Dick entrecerro sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba y, con un poco de ayuda de Sombra, vio que las voces le pertenecian a dos policias que estaban a punto de sacar unas linternas de sus cinturones. Dick dejo a un lado al animal que habia sostenido en su regazo y volteo a todos lados tratando de encontrar en que ocultarse. Pero de repente las luces de las linternas se encendieron.

-Te dije que aqui no habia nada. Solo hay una pared y un gato- Dijo uno de los oficiales.

Y, efectivamente, las luces de las linternas no iluminaron nada mas que la pared de ladrillos que estaba al fondo del callejon y al gato negro que habia asustado el tipo que sacaba la basura.

-Pero tienes que admitir que pudo haber estado aqui. Este lugar es uno de los mas oscuros de la ciudad y es perfecto para esconderse- Dijo el otro oficial.

-Grayson debe de estar mezclado entre los demas ciudadanos. No lo encontraremos pronto, pero tarde o temprano el chico ira a parar a Arkham para hacerle las pruebas que quieren.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Que clase de pruebas?

-¿Que acaso no lo sabes?- El policia nego con la cabeza- ¿En serio no te has enterado?

-¿Pues de que se supone que me tengo que enterar?

-Oye, escucha, ¿en verdad creer que Robin se convirtio en un asesino nada mas porque si? ¿Crees que iso que su vida cambiara de la noche a la mañana?

-Lo unico que se de el es que traiciono a su equipo y se conviertio en asesino.

-¡Es increible!- Exclamo el otro por la falta de informacion de su compañero- Mira, resulta que Grayson no es un asesino normal. La noche en que estaban persiguiendo a Grayson, varios de los policias que estaban presentes en la persecucion se dieron cuenta de que el podia crear balas con sus manos y tambien...

-¡Un segundo!- Interrumpio el otro- ¿Por lo menos te estas escuchando? Estas diciendo tonterias ¿Como se te ocurre que el tal Grayson sea un tipo de...?

-¡Lo que digo es verdad! Grayson podia hacer cientos de cosas que nosostros no podemos.

-Hey, escuchame. Dick Grayson, el asesino de Jump City, es un humano normal que esta enfermo. Lo que yo queria saber, es porque le quieren hacer esas pruebas.

Despues de escuchar la pregunta de su compañero, el otro oficial dudo un momento y despues alumbro a todos lados con su linterna para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando o viendo. Acto seguido, el oficial se hacerco al oido de su compañero y susurro:

-Creen que es un fantasma- Dijo y despues se aparto del oido de su compañero.

Este miro algo confundido a su compañero y despues empezo a carcajearse, agarrandose el estomago en el intento de contener sus carcajadas. El otro oficial solo miro con seriedad a su compañero y cuando este dejo de reirse, se llevo un dedo al ojo y se seco una lagrima que la salio por tanto reir.

-Burlate si quieres. Pero lo que digo es verdad.

-Si, claro. Y yo soy Santa Claus- Dijo el otro con sarcasmo- No se porque crees eso, pero nadie en Arkham hace experimentos con los internos. Solo es un manicomio normal con cientos de locos en el.

-Eso no es lo que muchos dicen. Hay personas que creen que Jeremias Arkham experimenta con todos los pacientes y que les hace pruebas desconocidas.

-Mira, puedo soportar que me salgan con cuentos de que existen los extraterrestres pero... ¿esto? Mejor vamonos y sigamos buscando a Grayson.

Y sin decirse una palabra mas, ambos oficiales caminaron hacia la salida del callejon y un poco despues ya no habia rastros de ellos.

_-Ya se fueron, Dick._

En ese instante se vio como el exlider de los titanes caia de cuclillas en el piso del callejon. Un poco antes de que los policias encendieran sus linternas, Dick salto hacia una de las paredes y este, con ayuda de su sombra, logro quedarse pegado en una de estas como si fuera una araña y escucho cada palabra que los oficiales llevaron a cabo en su conversacion. Palabras que le dieron una buena razon a Dick para salir de la ciudad de Jump City.

-Sombra, ¿lo que dijeron esos policias es sierto?- Dijo Dick sin quitar la mirada de la salida del callejon.

_-¿Que cosa? ¿La parte en la que dijeron que Jeremias Arkham hacia experimentos extraños con los internos de Arkham o cuando el otro dijo que era Santa Claus?_

-La primera- Respondio este sin apartar su mirada del punto donde estaba puesta.

_-Pues hay algunos rumores de que el dueño de Arkham hace raros experimentos con alguno de sus internos pero no creo que sea muy probable._

-Crei que ustedes las sombras lo sabian todo.

_-Por supuesto que lo sabemos todo. Solo que en el estado en el que me encuentro yo es normal que olvide parte de mis conocimientos._

-¿Y cuando te recuperes que? ¿Volveras a recuperar tus conocimientos?

_-No lo se. Aunque igual puedo ponerte a leer._

-¿Y matarme estudiando para que vuelvas a ser el sabelotodo de antes? Yo creo que no.

_-De igual manera te voy a obligar._

Y nuevamente empezo otra discucion entre Sombra y Dick.

**Habitacion de Ryan, 9:30 A.M**

No lo podia creer. Ni siquiera aceptaba el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran muertos. Fue un golpe muy duro para el pobre de Ryan. Ya habia sido suficiente el dolor que le dejaron sus padres cuando lo echaron a la calle y lo abandonaron como a un perro al que no querian, ¿y ahora esto? En verdad la vida era injusta, y a Ryan le constaba eso, pues habia sufrido bastantes cosas como esas en su pasado.

Ahora se encontraba incado en el piso, con su cabeza y sus brazos encima de la cama mientras el sollozaba por la horrible noticia que acababa de reibir. Cualquiera en su lugar podria comprenderlo, porque no era para nada facil haber recibido la noticia de que tus padres habian muerto. Y para colmo su dolor aumento cuando llego su sombra.

_-Pobre Ryan. Sus padres lo volvieron a dejar solo. Que tristeza._

El sarcasmo en la voz de la sombra de Ryan era demasiado entendible, tanto, que incluso se enojo al oir el sonido de su voz.

_-¿Que pasa, Ryan? ¿No te da gusto que las personas que tanto dolor te causaron ahora estan muertos?_

-¡NO!- Grito el chico mientras se levantaba del piso- ¡No me da gusto que mis padres esten muertos! ¡Yo todavia los queria! ¡Aunque me hubieran abandonado en la calle!

_-Vamos, Ryan. Tu sabes que querias que ellos murieran._

-¡No es sierto!

_-Por supuesto que si. Estaba en tus deseos mas oscuros._

-¡Ya callate! ¡Yo no queria que mis padres murieran! ¡No queria! ¡No lo queria!- Gritaba el joven mientras golpeaba la pared de su habitacion y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas. Pero al ya no poder mas con el dolor, Ryan se dejo caer al piso, tapandose la cara para contener las lagrimas.

-¿Ryan?- Se escucho la voz de Starfire cerca de la puerta de Ryan. Para cuando Ryan volteo, Starfire ya se encontraba dentro de su habitacion, mirandolo con preocupacion.

-Hola, Star- Saludo este con los animos por los suelos- ¿Se te ofrecia algo?

-Vine a ver como estabas- Decia ella mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho- ¿Estas bien?

-No quiero ser grosero, Star, ¿pero como voy a estar bien si mis padres acaban de morir?

-Se como te sientes, Ryan. Dick tambien sufrio algo como esto, pero jamas se lo dijo a nadie.

-Que mal por el- Dijo este mientras soltaba un sollozo- Yo... aun queria a mis padres pero, no me atrevia a ir a verlos- Solto otro sollozo- Debi hacerlo antes de que murieran, ¿no?

-Tu no tuviste la culpa de que murieran. Fueron asesinados y tu no tuviste la culpa de nada- Le dijo y luego se hacerco para abrazar al ilusionista, abrazo que el correspondio- No vallas a cometer una locura, Ryan.

-¿Porque habria de hacerlo? No estoy loco... ¿o si?

-Claro que no- Y entonces lo abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza y despues se separo- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Un poco. De igual manera muchas gracias. Lo necesitaba.

-Tranquilo, Ryan. Veraz que muy pronto lo superaras y te sentiras mejor- Animo Starfire.

Poco despues de esa pequeña charla con su compañero, Starfire se despidio de el y salio de la habitacion, dandole un beso en la mejilla a Ryan, el cual se quedo atontado cuando sintio los labios de Starfire en su piel. La chica emitio una pequeña risa y despues salio de la habitacion del joven ilusionista, para despues encontrarse con Raven, quien estuvo al lado de la puerta de Ryan todo el tiempo.

-¿Le dijiste lo de Dick?- Pregunto la lider de los titanes.

-No pude. Ryan aun esta devastado con lo de la muerte de sus padres y, no creo que le valla a caer bien un giro inesperado como este.

-Starfire, no vamos a poder ocultarselo por mas tiempo. Ryan tiene que saber quien fue Dick. Sabes que lo necesitamos para que nos ayude a buscarlo.

-Nosotros podriamos encontrarlo sin Ryan. Hay que darle un poco de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para que, Starfire?

-Para que supere la perdida de sus padres. Si tan solo lo vieras, esta mas triste que yo cuando... ya sabes.

Raven miro por un momento a su compañera extraterrestre. El corazon de Starfire era tan grande que no habia ser en el mundo que pudiera negarle un favor, y Raven, siendo su mejor amiga, tampoco podia. Y la lider de los titanes se vio obligada a darle unos cuantos dias de descando a Ryan, si es que los aceptaba.

-Esta bien, Starfire. Le dare tiempo, pero solo por unos cuantos dias.

-¡Oh, gracias, Raven!- Exclamo Starfire dandole un abrazo a su querida amiga Raven.

-De nada. Pero ya deja de abrazarme- Y Starfire la obedecio- Se lo diremos en un rato. Ahora dejemos que calme un poco.

A Starfire le parecio una buena idea la opinion de su amiga, asi que tanto ella como Raven empezaron a caminar hacia el living.

**Hola mis lectores. Aqui les traigo la continuacion de Instinto Asesino II. Hoy no voy a poder escribir las notas finales porque estoy un poco ocupada. Bueno, nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	9. Te vuelvo a ver otra vez

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 9: Te vuelvo a ver... otra vez.**

**Jump City, 12:45 P.M**

Dick caminaba por las oscuras calles de Jump City tratando de no parecer ninguna especie de sospechoso, pero cualquiera estaria igual de nervioso que Dick si estuvieras vestido como el mismisimo asesino de la ciudad de Jump City, lo que era una total desventaja para el muchacho. Por otra parte, salir de noche era mas una ventaja que una desventaja, pues ya casi no se veian policias y los ciudadanos ya debian estar en sus camas, sin estar consientes de lo que podria pasar en la noche. Y con eso cualquiera podria referirse a que Dick volveria a sus crimenes y se convertiria en uno de los mas buscados- aunque no dudaba que ya lo fuera- de toda Jump City.

-Odio esto. No puedo dar un paso sin preocuparme de que alguien me vea- Comento Dick.

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de que las tiendas de ropa esten cerradas, ¡asi que te aguantas!_

-Tal vez ya lo hayas olvidado, pero si me atrapan a mi, te atrapan a ti. Por eso creo que no nos caeria nada mal un cambio de personalidad.

_-¿A que te refieres con cambio de personalidad? ¿Te quieres hacer cirugia plastica o que?_

-Me refiero a que deberiamos de mezclarnos entre las personas de la ciudad. Asi no podrian encontarnos.

-_Pero de igual manera reconocerian tu rostro ¿A poco no habias pensado en eso?_

-Claro que si. Por eso es que tu y yo desapareceremos de Jump City por un tiempo y despues ¡boom! Nada ni nadie sera capaz de recordarnos.

_-Dick, para que eso pase tienen que transcurrir años. La ciudad todavia no te ah olvidado ¿y tu piensas que desapareciendo nadie recordara nada de ti?_

-No todos me olvidaran. Tratare de visitar seguido a Starfire y entonces...

_-¡Deja de pensar en tu novia, por amor de Dios! ¿Como se te ocurre pensar en ella momentos como este?_

-Me seria imposible dejar de hacerlo- Aseguro Dick, dejando completamente mudo a Sombra.

Al doblar la esquina de la calle, Dick vio a lo lejos a un grupo de hombres que parecian estar amenazando a un joven que luchaba por salir del grupo, pero uno de ellos se lo impedia. Dick retrocedio un poco hacia atras y se recargo en la esquina de la pared que pertenecia a un pequeño puesto. Ahora tenia una nueva oportunidad para limpiar su nombre, y lo haria salvando a ese muchacho de esa bola de vagos.

-¿Y bien, Sombra? ¿Que opinas tu?- Decia Dick mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos.

_-No lo se ¿Quieres limpiar tu nombre si o no?_

-Por supuesto- Dijo mientras se asomaba a ver lo que estaban haciendo esos sujetos.

_-Bueno, ¿y que esperas? ¡Acabalos!_

Dick asintio y cuando este estaba decidido a dar el primer paso, de repente se escucho el rechinido de una llanta y Dick se vio obligado a voltear hacia atras, encontrandose con que a lo lejos venia una motocicleta a toda velocidad. El exlider de los titanes tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver quien era el sujeto que conducia el vehiculo, y lo que vio termino por asombrarlo.

El chico no pudo articular palabra, pues el sujeto que venia conduciendo la motocicleta llevo una mano al lado izquierdo de la moticicleta y de este saco una larga cadena. Acto seguido empezo a darle vueltas en el aire, como si fuera un vaquero a punto de atrapar a algun animal de su ganado, pero lo siguiente fue lo que mas sorpredio a Dick.

La motocicleta paso como rayo por la calle y entonces Dick se asomo por detras de la pared y, de repente, el sujeto lanzo la cadena hacia el cuello de uno de los hombres y esta se enrollo alerededor, impidiendo que el sujeto respirara. En ese entonces la motocicleta se detuvo y el tipo que venia montandola se bajo de ella; este era un joven como de la edad de Dick, vestido con un smoking negro y una... mascara blanca. Y fue entonces cuando el terror inundo los ojos de Dick.

-Esa es... No puede ser- Trataba de hablar el muchacho.

_-Oye, ¿no es esa la mascara que usabamos para matar?_

Sin poder articular palabra, Dick siguio mirando la escena que estaba presente ante sus ojos. Los otros dos que habian visto como la cadena se enrollo alrededor del cuello de su compañero sacaron unas navajas de sus bolsillos y dijeron algo en modo de amenaza que Dick no pudo llegar a oir. El muchacho que se habia metido en un aprieto hace unos momentos ya no estaba, pero seguro debio haber escapado cuando se le presento la oportunidad. Sin embargo, el grito de uno de los sujetos iso que Dick se distrajera y cuando el muchacho volteo, uno de los sujetos estaba siendo axficciado por el tipo de la mascara.

El ultimo que quedo vivo ahora se encontraba recaragado entre la espalda y la pared, tratando de ayar una forma conveniente de escapar del asesino. Este ultimo desenrollo la cadena del cuello del primer sujeto que habia matado y despues le dio vueltas en el aire de la misma forma en que le dio cuando la enrollo en el cuello del sujeto. El ultimo de los tres se arrodillo en el piso y, con clara desesperacion en su voz, pidio que no lo mataran.

_-A ese tipo no se le va a conceder su ultimo deseo._

Y sin mas rodeos, el enmascarado lanzo la cadena contra el hombre que estaba frente a el y el metal de la cadena le atraveso el pecho, matando al instante al ultimo de los pandilleros. Este termino con los ojos bien abiertos y callo boca abajo al suelo mientras debajo de el se formaba un enorme charco de sangre.

-Esto no es imposible- Logro articular Dick, pues ese sujeto le recordaba a la perfeccion las veces en que fue manipulado para matar- Oye... ¿esa es mi motocicleta?

No estaba muy seguro de que lo fuera, pero mientras el asesino enrollaba la cadena en su mano, a Dick se le iso muy familiar el color y la forma del vehiculo en el que el asesino habia llegado. El muchacho estaba dispuesto a hacercarse al enmascarado y enfrentarlo, pero una fuerza invisible le detuvo el paso.

_-¿Estas loco o que? Seguramente es otro humano manipulado por su sombra. Seria totalmente peligroso ir a enfrentarlo._

-¿Aun estas muy debil como para pelear?- Pregunto Dick.

_-Si. Y si mis conocimientos no me fallan, este sujeto parece ser mas peligroso que nosotros._

-¿Puedes decirme como se llama? Quiza eso nos ayude a...

_-Dick, sabes que no puedo hacer nada esta que recupere todos mis poderes._

-¿¡Hay alguien ahi!?- Grito el enmascarado, quien habia escuchado algunos murmullos detras de la pared.

-Oh, demonios- Maldijo Dick y empezo a buscar en que esconderse.

El enmascarado camino hasta la esquina de la cuadra en la que se encontraba. Una vez que llego, volvio a desenrollar la cadena que tenia en manos y con esta golpeo la esquina de la pared, provocando que un enorme agujero quedara en la pared. Y al no encontrar nada ni a nadie, el asesino simplemente se dio la vuelta y se monto en la motocicleta en la que habia llegado, la encendio y despues se perdio en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

_-Uy, ese sujeto no es para nada amable._

Se escucho el comentario de Sombra quien, al igual que Dick, se habia subido a la terrasa del edificio en el que estaban recargados. Y como no habia ni un triste callejon en el que pudieran ocultarse, Dick y Sombra se vieron obligados a escalar el edificio.

-Claro que no lo es ¿Acaso no viste lo que le iso a esos sujetos?

_-Tranquilizate. Seguro es otro pobre diablo, como tu, controlado por una sombra._

-¿Y nada mas? Oh, entonces no tengo que preocuparme por nada- Dijo este en modo sarcastico.

_-Dick, atraparemos a este sujeto cuando recupere mis poderes, limpiaremos nuestro nombre y vas a volver a ver a tu novia ¿Que tan dificil puede ser?_

Y esa era la pregunta del millon ¿Que tan dificil podria ser?...

**Jump City, 5 de Septiembre del 2012, 11:00 A.M**

Poco despues de que los titanes despertaran, Raven mando a llamarlos a todos, a exepcion de Ryan, para que empezaran con la busqueda de Dick. No porque ellos querian, si no porque habian recibido ordenes del jefe de policias y los Jovenes Titanes no querian llegar a terminar mal con las autoridades de la ciudad, pues ya tenian suficiente con el caso de Dick. Pero de igual manera tenian que aceptarlo porque, por una parte, tenian que encontrar a Dick y hacerlo entrar en razon, y por otra parte, tenian que estar seguros que su lider ahora si no se habia vuelto loco y que los asesinatos tuvieran algo que ver con el.

Los cuatro miembros de los Jovenes Titanes se separaron por ordenes de Raven y a cada uno de ellos se le dio a investigar un punto de Jump City; Cyborg al norte, Chico bestia al sur, Raven al oeste y Starfire al sur. Esta ultima al principio se nego a buscar por si sola a Dick, pero luego de ser convencida por Raven, la chica extraterrestre acepto ir sola, pues de igual modo no habia muchas posibilidades de que se encontrara con el... ¿o si?

Ahora Starfire caminaba sola por algun punto de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera llevarla hasta su objetivo, y para su suerte todavia no encontraba nada. No era porque se alegrara de no encontrar a Dick, si no porque sabia que podria haber problemas si ambos se volvian a reencontrar. Las ordenes de Raven habian sido claras: traerlo ante ella cuando lo encontraran. Y eso podria significar que Raven tal vez quiciera entregarlo a Arkham, aunque tambien podria ser que quiciera utilizar a Dick para otra cosa.

Entonces Starfire desvio su camino y entro en un callejon algo oscuro. El ambiente era muy tetrico por ese lugar y a Starfire ya le estaba empezando a dar miedo, y este aumento cuando vio a un bote de basura que callo al suelo detras de ella. Sin embargo, Starfire siguio caminando solo por el hecho de que debia y tenia que cumplir con las ordenes de Raven por mas tenebroso que pudiera resultar el lugar en que estuviera.

-¿Hola?- Llamo Starfire mientras caminaba en medio del callejon- ¿Hay alguien aqui?

Silencio.

-¡Hola!- Lo unico que se escucho fue un eco- Parece que no hay nadie.

Y cuando Starfire ya estaba dispuesta a irse, algo empezo a moverse detras de unos botes de basura que estaban amontonados en una pared. Starfire se mantuvo quieta en el lugar donde estaba, esperando a lo que sea que estuviera apunto de salir de esos botes de basura. De repente estos se calleron causando que el callejon se llenara de otro eco y, acto seguido, aparecio una sombra con ojos de color rojo, la cual se le quedo viendo a Starfire por un momento. Y la chica, pensando que la sombra podria hacerle daño, iso que en sus manos aparecieran unas esferas de energia verde para estar lista por si acaso iba a ser atacada.

-¿Quien eres?- Exigio saber Starfire, pero la sombra no le dijo nada- ¡Dime tu nombre!

En respuesta a la pregunta de Starfire, la sombra de ojos rojos se separo de la pared y, como si tuviera vida propia, esta se hacerco lentamente a Starfire, quien se puso alerta con cada movimiento que hacia el ser que estaba frente a ella. Este hacerco su mano lentamente hasta la chica y le alzo un poco el menton para mirarala mejor. La sombra abrio sus ojos como platos y despues se aparto de Starfire para despues correr de ese lugar.

-¡Oye, espera!- Grito Starfire y corrio detras de la sombra viviente.

Starfire le gritaba una y otra vez que se detuviera, pero la sombra seguia corriendo por el callejon como si no hubiera nadie detras de el. Y por algun motivo extraño, aquel ser le resultaba extrañamente familiar a la princesa de Tamaran, y esta no tenia idea de porque. Lo unico que le importaba a Starfire era hacer que sea lo que fuera esa cosa le respondiera las preguntas que queria hacerle.

Cuando ella y la sombra llegaron al final del camino, Starfire penso que ya habia ganado esa carrera, pero resulto que a la izquierda del callejon habia otro pasillo mas pequeño en el que la sombra se adentro. La joven extraterrestre no tuvo otra opcion mas que entrar en el pequeño pasillo. Y cuando Starfire llego al final de este, se encontro con que el ser que estaba persiguiendo parecia hablar con alguien en un punto del pequello callejon en el que se habia metido Starfire. Era como otro pasillo, pero este no era tan chico como el otro y habia una pared de ladrillos que seguramente marcaban el fin del camino

-¿En verdad la viste? ¿Esta aqui?- Preguntaba una voz, la cual parecia desesperada por obtener respuesta.

-Por supuesto que la vi- Respondio la sombra- Yo jamas olvido un rostro.

-Sigue siendo igual de hermosa que como la recuerdo, ¿verdad?

-Pues deverias jusgarlo por ti mismo- Respondio la sombra en tono de diversion.

-¡Sombra!- Exclamo la otra voz. Ese parecia ser el nombre del ser que Starfire estaba persiguiendo.

-Bueno ya. Si, si sigue siendo la mujer de tus sueños ¿Ya estas contento?

-Demasiado... ¡Tengo que verla! ¿Donde esta, Sombra?

-Oye, tranquilizate, Dick. No quedras llegar a ella gritando y diciendole lo mucho que la extrañaste.

Los ojos de Starfire se abrieron a mas no poder cuando escucho el nombre que salio de la boca del ser que Starfire estaba persiguiendo hace rato. Starfire sintio unas enormes ganas de gritar, pero se tapo la boca con ambas manos para contener el grito, aunque lo unico que no pudo detener fueron las lagrimas que se empezaron a dezlisar por sus mejillas. Dudaba que ese fuera el Dick del que ella estuvo enamorada, pero tenia que aceptar, que nadie mas que el podia hablar con un ser como el tal Sombra porque, segun lo que Dick les confeso, su sombra habia sido el culpable de los asesinatos que el cometio.

-No- Se nego a creerlo Starfire- No puede ser el... El no es Dick.

-¿Escuchaste algo, Sombra?- Starfire abrio los ojos como platos al oir eso. Tal vez iso demasiado ruido.

-Creo que si. Ire a revisar.

Al instante, Starfire empezo a retroceder a paso lento y cuando oyo los pasos de Sombra- si es que ese era el nombre de la cosa que estaba persiguiendo- Starfire no dudo en hecharse a correr nuevamente por el pequeño callejon. Corrio y corrio, y lo que al principio parecio un simple callejon ahora parecia un tipo de persecucion en un laberinto de tamaño reducido. Si Sombra la atrapaba eso podria poner en peligro la busqueda que estaban llevando a cabo... aunque Starfire parecia ya haber encontrado el objetivo.

Una vez que Starfire salio del pequeño pasillo, siguio corriendo por el callejon en el que entro al principio y miro hacia atras para asegurarse de que nadie venia persiguiendola y, en efecto, no habia nadie. Pero el precio de voltear hacia atras iso que Starfire tropezara con una piedra y callera al suelo. Sin embargo, ella se levanto de golpe del piso y volvio a voltear hacia atras; aun no habia nadie. Entonces ella dio un suspiro de alivio y siguio su camino, pero esta vez caminando.

Antes de salir del callejon, Starfire saco su comunicador T y trato de llamar a Raven, pero algo interrumpio la llamada a su lider.

-¿Starfire?- La chica palidecio por completo al escuchar esa voz- ¿En serio eres tu?

No hubo respuesta. Starfire tenia miedo de volver a encontrarse con el, aunque de verdad queria volver a verlo. Queria pensar que el jamas cometio esos asesinatos, que no habia escapado de prision y que no lo estaban persiguiendo por ser uno de los criminales del rango mas alto en toda Jump City. Pero la triste e injusta realidad no iba a concederle ese deseo a Starfire asi nada mas, lo que solo le dejaba a Starfire una verdad tan desgarradora que simplemente era imposible de creer.

-¿Star?- La sola mencion de su nombre saliendo de la boca de el hacia que su corazon fuera atravesado por sientos de cuchillas- ¿Aun... te acuerdas de mi, Star? ¿O es que... me has olvidado, acaso?

-No, Dick- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se encontraba con los ojos de Dick- No te eh olvidado.

La sonrisa en los labios de Dick iso que Starfire retrocediera un paso, con la mirada al suelo, en un intento de no ver a Dick a los ojos. Este por un lado estaba feliz de ver otra vez a Starfire, pero por otro lado estaba confundido porque Starfire no parecio mostrar emocion alguna cuando lo vio... ¿Es que acaso el ya no era nada para ella? Dick rogaba a todos los santos que eso no pasara.

-Starfire, ¿te pasa algo?- Pregunto el mientras se hacercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Alejate- Dijo ella mientras retrocedia un paso. Esa simple palabra fue una verdadera apuñalada para Dick.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunto el con un deje de tristeza en su voz- ¿Quieres que me... aleje... de ti?

-Si- Respondio ella mientras unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas, se deslizaban a su menton y se caian hasta impactarse en el suelo. Dick sabia a la perfeccion que ella estaba sufriendo mas que el.

-¿Porque quieres que haga eso, Star? Si verte una vez mas... eso es lo que eh querido hacer desde que sali de prision.

-Tu no saliste de prision- Le dijo Starfire mientras levantaba la mirada, revelando las muchas lagrimas que permanecian atrapadas en sus orbes verdes y luchaban por salir- Escapaste, que es muy diferente.

-Star... ¿no me extrañaste? ¿Ya no... me amas?

Eso no sabia como responderlo. Starfire sabia que no podria responderle aquella pregunta porque, por lo mucho que lo negara, ella aun seguia locamente enamorada de el y eso nadie podia negarlo. Dick tambien parecia todavia sentir lo mismo que sintio hacia ella dos años atras, ¿pero como confiar en el? Desde hace mucho tiempo atras, Starfire habia aprendido que jamas debia confiar en un criminal, pero no tenia idea de si podia tachar a Dick como un criminal o no.

-No lo se, Dick- Respondio ella mientras dejaba escapar mas lagrimas- Ya no lo se.

-Starfire, porfavor- Pedia el, casi arrodillandose- No me hagas esto. Yo aun sigo amandote y yo... esperaba a que tu tambien siguieras haciendolo.

-Dick, no me hagas esto mas dificil. Tengo ordenes que cumplir.

-¿Vas a entregarme?- La tristeza en Dick era tan enorme que ya ni siquiera eso le importaba.

-Son mis ordenes... Lo siento.

-No, Star, porfavor. Yo te amo, lo sabes... ¿Porque quieres entregarme?

-Dick, porfavor...- Decia ella mientras dejaba escapar mas lagrimas.

-¿Porfavor que? ¿Ya no quieres que siga amandote? Porque eso no te lo podre cumplir, Star. Mi mundo se caeria en pedazos si asi fuera... Tu eres mi razon de estar aqui. No puedo vivir sin ti, porque asi mi vida no tendria ningun sentido. Mucho menos si me pides que te olvide y me digas...- Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta a Dick cuando intento terminar esa frase. El chico sentia ganas de llorar, pero antes de eso tenia que terminar lo que queria decirle a Starfire-... que no me amas.

Y fue entonces cuando una lagrima se escapo de uno de los ojos de Dick. Habia experimentado cientos de tipos de dolores, pero ese era el peor de la lista hasta el momento.

Starfire volvio a mirar al suelo tratando de contener las lagrimas que se le escapaban sin permiso y caian al suelo. Ella iba a responder a las preguntas de Dick, pero antes de hacerlo, sintio como algo le rodeaba el cuerpo y como una fuerza la atraia hasta algo en lo que Starfire recosto su rostro. Le tomo algo de tiempo poder reaccionar y, cuando salio de su estado de shock, se dio cuenta de que Dick la estaba abrazando. Al principio ella quiso separarse de el, pero despues Starfire se dejo llevar y le devolvio el abrazo, de forma timida al principio, pero despues la chica no dudo mas y abrazo a Dick por la espalda y escondio su rostro en el pecho de el.

La sensacion de estar cerca de el otra vez fue algo tan... tan... reconfortable que Starfire no lo penso dos veces antes de sonreir mientras Dick jugaba con su cabello. Pero de pronto, sin que ella se lo esperara, el joven se separo un poco de ella y despues le levanto la barbilla, obligandola a posar su vista en sus ojos.

-No me pidas que te olvide...- Dijo el-... porque me seria imposible hacerlo.

Y sin que Starfire se lo esperara, Dick fue hacercando su rostro poco a poco y, antes de romper la distancia entre ellos, Starfire cerro los ojos y Dick la imito para despues juntar sus labios uno con el otro, creando asi la escena de un beso. Ese beso era algo que a Dick le habia faltado desde hace dos años atras, a veces incluso se preguntaba como era posible que hubiera sobrevivido esos dos años sin un beso de Starfire. Era increible, incluso para el, como esa chica empezo siendo una compañera de equipo y termino siendo lo mas apreciado en el mundo para el: su novia.

Starfire paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dick y este la abrazo de la cintura atrayendola mas hacia el para intensificar el beso. La chica pasaba sus manos por el desordenado cabello del joven, mientras que este acariciaba su espalda de arriba hacia abajo con una de sus manos. Pero despues de un minuto de no haber respirado, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, despues pegaron sus frentes y miraron el suelo por largo rato, mientras intentaban recuperar un poco del aire que habian perdido.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos vovieron a juntar sus miradas y Dick le sonrio a Starfire, quien un seguia sin comprender lo que quiso decir Dick con ese beso. El joven entendio la confusion de Starfire y dejo que se le escapara una pequeña risa, para despues darle otro pequeño beso no tan largo como el anterior.

-Te amo- Le dijo y acto seguido beso su mejilla para despues volver a verla a los ojos- Nunca dudes de eso.

-Dick...- Dijo mientras le daba otro beso corto en los labios-... yo tambien te amo.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto esperanzado el joven- ¿Aun me sigues amando?

-Jamas deje de hacerlo- Respondio Starfire con lagrimas en los ojos. Estas se escaparon accidentalmente de sus ojos, pero fueron secadas por los dedos del joven.

-No llores- Pidio Dick mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Starfire.

-Son solo lagrimas de alegria- Dijo Starfire al tiempo en que le sonreia- No sabes cuanto te eh extrañado.

-Y tu no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado yo.

Sin mas que decir, ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Eh aqui la novena parte de Instinto Asesino II, espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado ¿Que les parecio el encuentro entre Starfire y Dick? ¿Como lo tomaran los titanes? ¿Quien sera la proxima victima de Ryan? ¿Quien desenmascarara al nuevo asesino de Jump City? No van a responder estas preguntas en ningun lugar mas que en los siguientes capitulos de Instinto Asesino II. Nos vemos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	10. Harry Brown y Ryan Morgan

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 10: Harry Brown y Ryan Morgan.**

**Jump City, 11:55 A.M**

Habian pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Dick y Starfire se habian encontrado en el callejon, y ellos ahora estaban teniendo una pequeña charla sobre lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad. Para eso tuvieron que adentrarse mas en el callejon, solo para estar seguros de que nadie los veria ni sospecharia en ningun momento, porque Dick no queria involucrar a Starfire en todos sus problemas. Ya habia sido el colmo que lo hubieran encerrado en prision por algo que no fue su culpa, ¿y ahora esto? Definitivamente el mundo tenia algo contra el.

-¿Porque escapaste de prision, Dick?- Pregunto Starfire mientras recargaba su espalda en una pared- Nada de esto estuviera pasando si tu no lo hubieras hecho.

-Tenia que hacerlo, Starfire. Mi vida iba a correr riesgo si no lo hacia.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿A que te refieres con que tu vida correria riesgo?

-Mira, es un poco complicado y no estoy muy seguro de que me creeas. Pero voy a decirte la verdad.

-¿Prometes decirme solo la verdad?

-Te prometo que te dire toda la verdad- Dijo mientras le tomaba una mano a Starfire y le hacia un gesto con la suya para que se sentara en el piso. Starfire entendio y se sento sin soltar la mano de Dick, quien se coloco a un lado de ella mientras pensaba en como decirle a su novia todo lo que estaba pasando. No era uno de esos momentos en los que Dick fuera un profesional hablando, pero debia decirle todo a la chica o esta no volveria a confiar en el, y eso era lo que Dick menos queria- Star... quieren internarme en el Asilo de Arkham.

-¿Que?- Solto Starfire en medio de la impresion.

-Si, mira, hace unos cuantos dias un hombre entro a mi celda y empezo a decirme un monton de cosas que por poco me dieron ganas de...- En ese instante los ojos de Dick se tornaron de rojo y empezo a apretar su mano, como si pudiera contener toda su rabia.

-Tanquilo, Dick- Decia Starfire mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha. Dick, por reflejo, giro hacia la chica de manera brusca al sentir el contacto, enseñandole el color rojo sangre de sus ojos. Starfire ni siquiera se sintio intimidada ante la mirada de Dick, lo que iso que este se tranquilizara y que su mirada volviera a ser la de antes.

-Lo siento. Pasa cada vez que me enojo- Dijo y despues dio un suspiro para intentar calmarse- Bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo unico que importa aqui es contarte toda la verdad... Por cierto, ¿en que me quede?

-Creo que te quedaste en la parte donde un sujeto llego a tu celda- Le recordo.

-Oh, si... En fin, ese sujeto vino a mi celda y me dijo que en Arkham me concideraban un loco y que iban a venir por mi en cuestion de tres dias. Y el dia en que se supone que me llevarian a Arkham, Sombra ideo un plan en el que yo fingi mi muerte y logramos engañar a los tipos que venian por mi.

-¿Como fingiste tu muerte?- Pregunto, pues no se le hacia creible que una persona fuera capaz de poder detener su pulso asi nada mas. Aunque debia aceptar que Dick no era cualquier persona.

-No me creeas si no quieres, pero cuando Sombra toma control de mi cuerpo mi pulso se detiene. Es como si de repente me convirtiera en una especie de no-muerto.

-¿Que es un no-muerto, Dick?- Dijo Starfire al desconocer el significado de esa palabra.

-Un no-muerto es una persona que esta muerta, pero a la vez viva.

-En Tamaran no hay personas asi ¿Se ven muy seguido en tu planeta?

-Solo en las peliculas. Pero estoy empezando a creer que si existen- En eso, Dick se dio cuenta de que se habia desviado totalmente del tema- Y regresando al tema, despues de escapar de prision fui a...

_-Dick, no puedes decirle que fuiste a verla la misma noche que escapaste de prision. Se asustaria._

-¿A donde fuiste, Dick?- Se atrevio a hablar Starfire, pues Dick no podia acompletar su frase.

-Fui a... a buscar un lugar donde esconderme; y encontre este. Despues, unos policias entraron al callejon y uno de ellos revelo la verdadera intencion que Arkham tiene en mi. No estoy muy seguro que asi sea, y yo tambien tengo mis dudas, pero uno de los policias revelo que Arkham quiere hacer experimentaciones conmigo y Sombra dijo que habia algunos rumores sobre eso... Me estas creyendo loco, ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no- Se apresuro a decir Starfire- Yo no creo que estes loco.

_-Si, claro. Lo dice para no hacerte sentir mal ¡Aceptalo, amigo! ambos sabemos que estamos locos._

-Gracias por creer en mi, Starfire- Dijo Dick mientras contenia sus ganas de gritarle a Sombra.

-De nada- Dijo Starfire y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que iso que apareciera un sonrojo en las mejillas de Dick- Tengo que irme. Los demas deben estar preguntandose donde...

De repente el comunicador T de Starfire empezo a sonar y esta miro con preoucupacion a Dick. Este la vio por un momento y despues asintio con la cabeza dandole a entender a Starfire que tenia que contestar la llamada. Esta dudo un poco, pero al final se decidio por contestar, entonces abrio el comunicador T y en la pantalla de este aparecio el rostro de Raven, quien, como siempre, fulminaba a cualquiera con su simple mirar.

-Hola, Raven- Saludo Starfre tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible- ¿Como esta todo por ahi?

_-Mal- Contesto esta a travez del comunicador T- No encontramos ningun rastro de el. Cyborg, Chico bestia y yo buscamos hasta por debajo de las piedras y no dimos con nada ¿Tu encontraste algo, de casualidad?_

-Yo... emh- Starfire dudo y giro hacia Dick, quien le negaba rapidamente con la cabeza tratando de decirle que no lo delatara- Emh...

_-Starfire, ¿encontraste a Dick o no?_

-Yo... eh... No... no encontre nada, Raven- Respondio, volviendo a posar su mirada en el comunicador T.

Al escuchar eso, Dick suspiro de alivio y recargo su espalda contra la pared, feliz de que el amor de su vida no lo habia delatado y que aun tenia el tiempo suficiente para arreglar su vida y, de paso, averiguar quien era el nuevo asesino de Jump City. Aunque no dudaba que el culpable fuera el enmascarado que vio en la noche ¿Y que estaba haciendo con su mascara, por cierto? A menos que esa fuera otra mascara, a Dick le parecia muy extraño que hoy en dia todos los asesinas cargaran una mascara igual. A lo que llevaba a Dick a dos opciones; una, el sujeto quiso imitar su antigua personalidad, pero con diferente vestimenta; o dos, alguien habia ingresado a la torre T y robaron la mascara.

_-Muy bien, Starfire- Se volvio a escuchar la voz de Raven a travez del comunicador- Reportate de inmediato en la torre T. Raven, fuera._

Dicho eso, la pantalla del comunicador de Starfire se volvio negra y esta lo cerro y volvio a guardarlo. Fue a donde Dick estaba parado y se detuvo a medio metro de el.

-Me tengo que ir, Dick. Espero que nos volvamos a encotrar- Decia Starfire, al tiempo en que le mostraba una sonrisa al joven.

Este no se molesto en decir nada y se inclino suavemente hacia Starfire y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer. Te prometo que ire a verte.

-Grcias, Dick- Dijo y despues le regreso el beso. La chica estaba a punto de irse del callejon cuando Dick la volvio a detener.

-Ah, y una cosa mas Starfire- Ella volteo hacia donde estaba el chico y este le sonrio- Si ese tal Ryan llega a intentar algo contra ti, creeme que no va a salir ileso de mis manos.

-Esta bien- Dijo ella en medio de unas pequeñas carcajadas.

Acto seguido, Starfire se fue volando del callejon rumbo a la torre T, dejando completamente embobado a Dick, quien no dejaba de mirar arriba en la direccion en que se habia ido Starfire. Dick se sentia el chico mas feliz del mundo cuando la miraba, y es que no lo podia evitar, la belleza de Starfire era lo suficiente para enamorar a cualquiera, como a Red X, quien, segun le habia informado Raven, murio a manos de otro asesino a sangre fria. Pero ni la muerte de Red X o de cualquier otro importaba cuando Dick estaba cerca de su novia. Si, podia sonar algo egoista, pero es que era cierto. El mundo entero se desvanecia para Dick cuando probaba los sabrosos labios de la princesa de Tamaran. Es mas, por poco y se le olvida su nombre la primera vez que la beso y, afortunadamente, lo recordo de milagro.

Dick no se habia dado cuenta de todo lo que se perdio en sus dos años de prision. Starfire habia dejado de visitarlo como dos meses despues de que lo encerraron, pero el extitan sabia a la perfeccion que desde el momento en que puso un pie en prision, todos los villanos de la ciudad empezaron a atacarla como si del fin del mundo se tratara. Dick hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder salir una vez mas a pelear al lado de su equipo y de Starfire. Muchas veces el se puso a pensar en lo magnifica que hubiera sido su vida con ella si Sombra no hubiera despertado y hubiera arruinado su vida en una sola noche. De no haberse convertido en el tan temido asesino de Jump City, Dick hubiera podido hacer una vida con Starfire.

Y mientras Dick se sumia en sus pensamientos, Sombra volvio a aparecer en la pared en la que Dick estaba recargado y volvio a tomar vida propia.

-Muy bien, ya besaste a tu noviecita y le dijiste todo lo que la querias. Ahora, ¿que te parece si salimos de la ciudad por los siguientes... eh... cincuenta años?

-Vete tu si quieres. Yo me quedo en Jump City- La respuesta iso que Sombra abriera los ojos como platos ¿Es que Dick ya habia perdido la cabeza?

-Dick, nos esta buscando la policia. Entiendelo ¿Que vamos a hacer si nos atrapan?

-Entonces tu me vas a sacar de ese aprieto- Respondio Dick y despues se adentro en el callejon.

-¿¡Perdon!? ¿Que fue lo que oi?

-Tu eres el de los poderes sobrenaturales. Tu me metiste en muchos problemas y tambien me sacaste de ellos; no creo que el que se meta en problemas ahora seas tu y no yo.

Dicho eso, Dick siguio adentrandose mas y mas al callejon hasta que la oscuridad de este se lo trago.

Sombra se quedo atonico con las palabras de Dick _Vete si tu quieres. Yo me quedo en Jump City Tu me vas a sacar de este aprieto No creo que el que se meta en problemas ahora seas tu y no yo_ Esas palabras eran una tortura para Sombra. Odiaba cuando Dick tenia razon. No iba a anegar que a veces sentia ganas enormes de matarlo por dentro, pero si Dick moria, Sombra tambien lo haria.

-Malditas reglas- Dijo y despues se adentro en el callejon.

**Torre T, 1:10 P.M**

Starfire se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la torre que conducia a su habitacion. Habian pasado ya unos minutos desde que llego a la torre y escucharon la charla de Raven -la cual no duro mucho porque la lider siempre hacia reuniones extremadamente cortas con los titanes- y esta solo dijo que volverian a dar el intento de encontrar a Dick mañana. Y luego se retiro. Bien sabian los titanes que su lider siempre tenia cosas que hacer en su habitacion, como lo hacia su antiguo lider, pero Raven solo se la pasaba leyendo sus libros de misterio o meditando. Habia veces raras en las que se sentaba frente al computador para revisar los ataques de la ciudad, pero eso solo pasaba en algunas raras ocasiones.

De repente Starfire se encontro con Ryan, quien ya no parecia estar en las terribles condiciones en las que se estaba cuando Starfire lo encontro llorando en el piso de su habitacion por la muerte de sus padres. Y eso alegraba mas de lo que estaba a la princesa de Tamaran.

-Hola, Ryan- Saludo Starfire amablemente mientras Ryan le devolvia el gesto.

-Hola, Star- Dijo Ryan de igual manera- Oye, Starfire, los busque por toda la torre T y no encontre nada ¿A donde fueron, eh?

-Oh, solo fuimos a prevenir un ataque por parte de Cinderblock a la ciudad. Nada grave- Mintio Starfire ya que habia recibido ordenes claras de Raven sobre que si Ryan llegaba a preguntar donde se habian metido tenian que responderle con una mentira.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijeron? Pude haberles sido de ayuda, ¿no creen?

-Raven te dio unos dias libres, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Ryan nego con la cabeza- ¿No te lo ha dicho?

-Conociendo a Raven, no me sorprenderia que no me dijera nada hasta que se me acabara mis dias libres- Dicho eso, Starfire y Ryan se soltaron a carcajadas. Raven era la mas seria de todos ellos, de eso no cabia la menor duda, pero la carga de ser la lider le pesaba mucho y a veces se le olvidaban las cosas- ¿Cuanto me dio, Star?

-Creo que dos dias nada mas. Aunque no creo que sean los suficientes para que te recuperes. Tus clases se suspendieron tambien. Raven dice que ya no las vas a necesitar.

-Que bueno, pense que nunca me liberaria de esa maestra tan estricta- Al escucharse decir eso, Ryan giro su cabeza a todos lados tratando de asegurarse de que Raven no andaba por ahi. Despues se dirigio al oido de Starfire y le susurro:- No le digas que yo lo dije.

Starfire dejo escapar unas pequeñas risitas y despues dijo:

-Lo tendre en cuenta, Ryan- Dijo la princesa de Tamaran y despues siguio caminando a su habitacion.

-Starfire, espera un momento, porfavor- Dijo el chico haciendo que la joven parara y volteara a verlo.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto. Y de repente, Ryan se llevo una mano por debajo de la manga de su chaqueta y despues la saco, mostrando una rosa muy bonita.

-Queria darte un regalo- Dijo un Ryan completamente sonrojado- Me has ayudado mucho y queria darte... las gracias.

-Oh, Ryan, no tuviste que molestarte- Decia Starfire mientras se llevaba la rosa cerca de la nariz y olia ese estupendo aroma que a la mayoria del mundo le encantaba- Es muy linda.

-Si, bueno, ese solo es un pequeño detalle. Ademas, no fue ninguna molestia. Siendo un ilusionista, darte un regalo como este no es gran cosa. Incluso puedo hacer aparecer un elefante, si eso es lo que quieres.

-No, gracias, Ryan. Con la rosa me conformo.

-De nada- Le dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

Starfire le devolvio el gesto y, antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla al muchacho haciendo que la cara de este se convirtiera en un tomate con ojos. Starfire rio un poco y despues se retiro del pasillo, dejando a Ryan con una de sus manos puesta en el lugar donde Starfire le habia dado el beso.

-Te amo- Fue lo unico que Ryan llego a articular cuando Starfire se perdio de vista.

_-Que lastima que ese amor jamas sera correspondido... ¿verdad?_

**Muelle, 6 de Septiembre del 2012, 2:00 A.M**

Harry Brown era conocido por ser uno de los ladrones mas famosos de toda Jump City. Era conocido por ya haber cometido varios escapes de prision, asaltos, desruccion a propiedad privada y robos de autos. Harry no era de los peores villanos de Jump City, el solo era un ladron que tarde o temprano iba a parar a prision como cualquier otro criminal como el. Personas que no tenian importancia en lo absoluto, pues la policia sabia a la perfeccion que habia criminales mucho mas peligrosos que un simple ladron.

Su crimen de ahora era simple. Hace unos dias habian llegado unos barcos de carga en los que traian unas enormes cajas de madera que, definitivamente, parecian ser un exelente botin para un ladron como Harry Brown. Este ahora se encontraba en una de las bodegas del muelle tratando de abrir una de las enormes cajas de madera con un fierro incrustado en la parte de arriba de la caja. Harry estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para abrir la caja, la cual tenia cientos de clavos incrustados por cada lado. Pero cuando Brown se proponia algo, no descansaba hasta obtenerlo; asi que el ladron incrusto mas el fierro en la tapa de la caja y junto la fuerza neceseria para tomar con fuerza un extremo del fierro y, acto seguido, Harry jalo este para abajo y al instante, los clavos salieron volando a quien sabe donde y la parte de arriba de la caja callo hacia atras de esta.

-Ahora veamos cual es premio- Comento Harry mientras se frotaba las manos.

Desesperado por saber cual era su botin, Harry se hacerco a la gran caja de madera y lo que vio adentro de esta iso que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y pusiera una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. En ese caja no habia nada que pudiera interesarle a un ladron. Lo unico que se veia ahi dentro eran cientos y cientos de atun enlatado, cosa que iso enfurecer a Harry ¿Para que queria el atun enlatado?

-¡Esto no es sierto!- Grito mientras tomaba una de las latas de atun y la tiraba al piso con coraje- No vine a esta sucia bodega nada mas para conseguir comida enlatada.

-Bueno, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

Al escuchar eso, Harry volteo hacia atras encontrandose con un sujeto vestido de traje y con una mascara ocultandole el rostro. Harry por poco se rie al ver que un idiota ya se creia en tiempo de Halloween, por lo que decidio dirigirle la palabra.

-Oye, creo que te equivocaste de direccion, amigo- Le dijo el ladron en tono de burla.

-Me daria cuenta si estuviera equivocado de direccion, muchas gracias. Vengo a atender unos asuntos con usted, si es que no esta ocupado- Decia el enmascarado mientras se hacercaba a paso lento hacia Harry.

-Yo no tengo ningun asunto que atender contigo. Y si, si estoy ocupado, asi que te me largas ahora mismo- Dijo Harry, señalando hacia la salida.

-Solo seran unos cuantos minutos, señor Brown. No estoy dispuesto a darle un discurso, solo a hacerle un pequeño cuestionario.

-No voy a responder a ninguna de tus preguntas, mocoso.

Harry comenzo a dar unos cuantos pasos dispuesto a sair de la bodega, pues no habia nada que robas mas que latas de atun. El sujeto ya estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando de repente algo se enrollo en la muñeca de su mano y lo tiro al piso, causando que Brown dibujara una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Este desvio un poco su mirada hacia su muñeca y se encontro con que estaba aprisionada con una cadena, Harry siguio el largo pedazo de metal y se encontro con que el culpable de su caida era el enmascarado con el que habia hablado hace unos minutos. Harry fruncio el seño al verlo y se puso en pie para despues sacar una pistola de por debajo de su camisa, la cual apunto directamente hacia el enmascarado.

-Te lo advierto, niñato- Dijo este mientras preparaba la pistola- Dejame ir o hare que una bala te atraviese el rostro.

-Las amenazas nunca sirven de nada, señor Brown. Mejor actue en lugar de hablar.

-Ok, pero tu me lo pediste.

Justo en ese instante Harry coloco su dedo indice en el gatillo y tiro de el, haciendo resonar el disparo por todos lados. Pero para la mala suerted de Harry, este solo atino a darle a la pared que estaba atras del tipo de la mascara, quien no se movio ni un solo milimetro cuando escucho que la bala habia sido disparada. Y Harry, al ver que habia fallado en su intento de matarlo, volvio a preparar la pistola y disparo varias veces en direccion hacia el enmascarado, quien solo veia venir las balas hacia el.

Pero de pronto, las balas se detuvieron a escasos centimetros de la cara del sujeto del smoking y, como si de brujeria se tratara, las balas se derritieron y algo parecido a la lava callo al suelo, dejando que un humo negro se escapara de esta cuando las gotas tocaban el piso. Harry quedo totalmente horrorizado al ver lo que quedo de las balas que disparo en contra del muchacho, y entonces empezo a forcejear su brazo para liberarse de la cadena, pero sus intentos eran nulos.

-Que lindo, esta intentando escapar- Comento el asesino como si de un bebe tratando de abrir una puerta se tratara- Pobre iluso.

En un movimiento rapido, el enmascarado tomo con fuerza la cadena y despues la jalo hacia atras, y Harry empezo a dar vueltas mientras su cuerpo era envuelto con la cadena del asesino. Cuando Harry por fin dio la ultima vuelta, el extremo de la cadena que sostenia el enmascarado se le safo de las manos y el ladron termino como una mosca a punto de ser comida por una araña, mientras era envuelta en la tela de esta.

-¡Cuando salga de esta cosa vas a desear no haber nacido!- Grito Harry a todo pulmon.

-¿Quien te dijo que ibas a salir?

Y sin decir nada mas, el muchacho se dirigio a la salida, ignorando por completo los gritos de Harry que le ordenaban que lo liberara. Pero el chico simplemente se hacia el sordo y seguia caminando hacia la salida de la bodega y al mismo tiempo escuchaba las maldiciones incoherentes que Harry le mandaba con cada paso que daba. Y cuando el chico llego a la puerta de la bodega, este dio media y, completamente seguro de si mismo, se quito la mascara, revelando el rostro de Ryan Morgan. Harry solamente vio como retiraba la mascara de su cara, pues no habia mucha luz y como el sujeto estaba a una larga distancia, Brown solo pudo ver una silueta parada bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿Alguna ultima peticion, señor Brown?- Pregunto Ryan.

-Por supuesto que si ¡VETE AL INFI...!

-Denegada- Interrumpio Ryan y despues trono sus dedos y al instante, la cadena que tenia preso a Harry Brown se prendio en llamas y este empezo a gritar como un demente mientras el fuego le quemaba cada centimetro de la piel y, para colmo, la cadena presionaba cada vez mas su cuerpo y eso provocaba que los gritos de Harry Brown aumentaran mas y mas, hasta que llego al punto en que tuvo que derribarse al piso y empezar a rodar en un intento por apagar las llamas. Pero eso solo las intensificaba mas y, solo para que la muerte del señor Brown empeorara, Ryan iso que la cadena se derritiera y, en vez de quemarle la piel a Harry, el fierro caliente de la cadena iso que la piel de los brazos, los costados y parte del pecho se callera mientras Brown suplicaba ayuda y perdon por todos los crimenes que cometio.

Para cuando el fuego se apago, lo unico que quedo de Harry Brown fue un monton de cenizas y la cadena de Ryan deformada por la intensidad del fuego y porque el iso que se derritiera. Ryan suspiro y despues recogio un poco de las cenizas de Brown y cuando llego a la orilla del muelle, Ryan abrio la mano en la que llevaba las cenizas y despues la estiro hacia adelante, dejando que el viento se llevara las cenizas de Harry Brown. El mejor amigo de Erik Morgan... y tio de Ryan.

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Aqui les traigo el decimo episodio de Instinto Asesino II, espero que haya sido de su agrado ¿Como les quedo el ojo cuando supieron que Harry Brown era el tio de Ryan? ¿Que tiene pensado hacer Dick para detenerlo? ¿Quien sera la proxima victima del asesino de Jump City? Estas preguntas solo las podran responder en los siguientes episodios de Instinto Asesino II. Mando un super y enorme agradecimiento a Spantanjaller, Dragonazabache, DarkYamiMotou, Revencita y a Odette Lafaur por sus exelentes e inspiradores Reviews. Bueno, estpo fue todo por un capitulo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	11. Ryan, el sospechoso numero cero

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 11: Ryan, el sospechoso numero cero.**

**Habitacion de Ryan, 8:12 A.M**

Ryan ya empezaba a hartarse. Cada mañana era lo mismo de siempre, y cuando intentaba recordar que es lo que habia hecho antes de dormir, su mente quedaba en blanco; el unico recuerdo coherente que podia recordar era haberse ido a dormir. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba al ilusionista, pues no era una sensacion muy buena saber que habias olvidado todo lo que paso la noche anterior, y eso empezaba a preocupar a Ryan porque ya habian pasado tres mañanas seguidas en las que amanecia con su smoking puesto y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior habian sido borrados de la nada.

¿Que era lo que hacia en las noches?. Esa era la pregunta que Ryan queria responder.

Resignado por no poder conseguir una respuesta, Ryan se levanto de la cama y se dirigio hasta su armario para recoger la ropa que siempre usaba, pero como ese dia hacia mucho calor, Ryan solo se puso la camisa roja, los pantalones grises y los tenis negros. Despues de haberse cambiado, el ilusionista recogio el traje con el que habia despertado y se lo llevo directamente hacia la lavanderia de la torre ya que el traje debia estar bastante sucio por haberlo usado tantas noches seguidas.

Una vez que Ryan llego a la lavanderia, lo primero que iso fue hechar el saco del traje a la lavadora y luego los pantalones. La camisa de botones blanca y los guantes no los lavaria hasta que la ropa negra terminara de lavarse, pues los colores podrian mezclarse mientras las prendas estaban en el agua y Ryan no confiaba mucho en el detergente que todos usaban para lavar la ropa -a exepcion de Chico bestia, quien nunca se hacercaba a la lavanderia de la torre-. Ryan entonces cerro la tapadera de la lavadora y abrio un pequeño compartimiento en el que se colocaba el detergente, el cual Ryan no encontraba, pero despues de unos minutos de busqueda, el chico dio con que el maldito detergente siempre estuvo arriba de la lavadora. Al probre de Ryan casi le dan ganas de darse un zape a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y ya despues de que maldijo a si mismo por ser tan idiota, el chico coloco una pequeña porcion de detergente y cerro el compartimiento para despues encender la lavadora.

-¿Estare sufriendo amnesia?- Se pregunto el ilusionista mientras se recargaba en la lavadora.

Mientras Ryan intentaba responderse esa pregunta, la lavadora se detuvo de golpe dando la señal de que el proceso de lavado ya habia terminado. Ryan se dio media vuelta y, como sabia que su ropa aun estaba mojada, preciono el boton de secado y al instante el aparato volvio a hacer su trabajo. Cuando la lavadora volvio a terminar, Ryan saco el saco y el pantalon negro de su traje para despues doblarlos y colocarlos en la parte de arriba de la lavadora.

-Algo anda mal conmigo.

Justo en ese instante la alarma de la torre sono y Ryan, al momento, abandono la lavanderia de la torre y se fue corriendo en direccion al living, donde seguramente ya todos estarian presentes. Sin embargo, una vez que Ryan empezo a correr por el pasillo que dirigia al living, el ilusionista sintio una rara presion en el pecho y eso lo iso aflojar un poco el paso. Bien podria significar que el calor ya le estaba haciendo efecto y correr no era una buena forma de transportarse a algun lugar con esos tipos de clima, pero Ryan sabia a la perfeccion que debia presentarse en el living para la mision.

Cuando llego, lo primero que Ryan vio fue a los demas titanes rodeando la computadora, esperando a que esta les diera la informacion del atacante.

-¿Que esta pasando, Cyborg?- Le pregunto Ryan, pues era Cyborg quien estaba frente a la computadora al lado de los demas.

-Mambo volvio a escapar de prision. Hay que detenerlo antes de que haga algo malo- Informo Cyborg.

-Entonces hay que movernos. Titanes, al ataque.

Cuando se dio la orden de Raven, cada uno de los titanes salio corriendo del living, dejando a Ryan parado frente a la computadora, con la mirada fija en la fotografia de Mambo. Pero espera un minuto... Esa no era la mirada de Ryan. Sus ojos, que antes habian sido cafe claro, ahora se tornaban de rojo sangre, como si el simple hecho de ver a Mambo lo llenaran de unas enormes ganas de ir tras el mago y acabar con su vida en el momento en que le hiciera frente. Ryan se sacudio la cabeza al pensar en eso y cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, su mirada ya habia vuelto a hacer la de antes y, al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, Ryan corrio hacia la puerta del living y se dirigio a la salida de la torre, esperando no volver a llegar tarde.

**Jump City, 8:20 A.M**

Dos hombres se hayaban conversando divertidamente en la orilla de un callejon mientras sostenian unas botellas de lo que parecia ser cerveza en sus manos. Estaban tan concentrados en su charla, que el sujeto que estaba dandole la espalda al callejon no se dio cuenta de que de este salio una mano y, con bastante cautela, se dirigio hasta el bolsillo trasero del pantalon y de este saco una cartera de color cafe y la abrio para despues sacar todos los billetes que habia en ella y unas cuantas monedas. Luego de sacar el dinero, cautelosamente y tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta, la mano cerro la cartera y volvio a meterla en el bolsillo trasero del pantalon del sujeto.

Luego de haber logrado su cometido, Dick se alejo hasta lo mas profundo del callejon y se escondio detras de unos botes de basura y comenzo a contar el dinero que saco de la cartera del sujeto. El numero parecio convencer a Dick, pues cuando conto el total de dolares que habia juntado se sintio aliviado.

_-¿Cuanto tenemos hasta ahora, Dick?_

-Hasta ahora hemos juntado un total de ochosientos dolares. No es mucho, pero nos alcanza para comprar algo de comida y ropa.

_-Te dije que seria una buena idea robar el dinero de las carteras de los demas._

-No es cierto. Dijiste que deberiamos asaltar un banco. Lo de las carteras fue idea mia.

_-Siempre queriendote quedar con el credito, ¿verdad?_

-Eres un inmaduro- Dijo Dick y se guardo el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalon y despues trepo una pared del callejon y empezo a subirla hasta que llego a la terrasa de un edificio.

El chico llego a la orilla de este y, al darse cuenta de que no habia ningun policia o patrulla alrededor, con sumo cuidado se colgo de la terrasa del edificio y despues se dejo caer al suelo, aterrisando de cuclillas en este. Las personas que estaban alrededor se le quedaron viendo de manera confusa, pero Dick solamente se sacudio el polvo del pantalon e ignoro todas las miradas que estaban posado en el para despues seguir su camino como si fuera uno mas entre el millon de personas que estaban en el centro.

-Fase uno, completa- Dijo mientras ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon y caminaba como si nada entre la multitud de personas.

Unos momentos despues, Dick escucho una gran explosion proveniente de un punto cercano donde el se encontraba. El sonido llamo la atencion de Dick y este fue corriendo hasta el punto en el que se origino la explosion y, al casi doblar una esquina, se encontro con una de las escenas que tanto extrañaba ver, pues frente a sus ojos se encontraba el equipo de los Jovenes Titanes luchando contra El Increible Mambo. Dick se entristecio un poco al ver aquella escena porque le recordaba a los dias en que lucho con Mambo junto con los titanes, pero a la vez se sentia feliz por la misma razon, pues esos habian sido momentos bastante divertidos; como la vez en que todos quedaron atrapados en el sombrero de Mambo y el fue convertido en un mono, eso jamas lo iba a olvidar.

De un momento a otro se escucho otra explosion y Dick se vio obligado a regresar a la escena de la pelea y ser testigo de como Cyborg empezaba a lanzarle cientos de rayos sonicos a lo que parecian ser unas cartas con vida propia y algo mas grandes de lo normal. Starfire y Raven lo estaban ayudando a acabar con esos monstruos de juego de mesa vivientes mientras que Chico bestia hacia el intento por intentar atrapar a Mambo, quien a cada rato desaparecia y aparecia en algun lugar, lo cual, y se podia notar a leguas, estaba acabando con el aliento de Chico bestia ya que, por mas rapido que fuese el animal en que se convirtiera, no podia con las desapariciones de Mambo.

Sin embargo, lo siguiene fue una total sorpresa para Dick. Cuando Chico bestia volvio a hacer otro intento fallido de avalanzarse contra Mambo, este volvio a desaparecer y reaparecio detras de Chico bestia, quien todavia no lograba localizar al mago. En ese instante, Mambo se quito el sombrero y llevo una mano a este para sacar quien sabe que cosa, pero antes de que Mambo hiciera su movimiento, detras del villano iso su aparicion un joven de la misma edad que Dick e inmovilizo a Mambo enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mago e iso que este soltara su sombrero para despues intentar safarse del agarre del joven. Sin embargo, Dick pudo notar la sadica sonrisa del muchacho al ver como Mambo forcejeaba para escapar del sofocante agarre del chico, lo que empezo a preocupar a Dick, pues si el joven no aflojaba los brazos todo eso podria terminar en la muerte de Mambo. Dick siguio mirando la escena y, al ver el colo carmesi de los ojos del chico, el antiguo lider de los titanes empezo a preocuparse porque el sabia a la perfeccion que no era normal mostrar una sonrisa asi mientras alguien estaba axficciandose en tus brazos.

El chico no parecia tener control de si mismo y Mambo parecia implorarle, en palabras inentendibles, que lo soltara, pero este muchacho, que seguramente era el tal Ryan del que le hablo Sombra, no dejaba de presionar mas y mas el cuello del mago. Dick intento hacer algo al respecto, pero de repente se escucho la inconfundible voz de Starfire, quien le imploro a Ryan que soltara a Mambo, y despues se oyo la voz de la suplente de Dick, y esta, en lugar de hacer entender con palabras al muchacho, se dirigio hacia el y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara, haciendo que soltara al mago. Este se inco en el suelo y tomo su garganta al tiempo en que intentaba reuperar el aire perdido. Ryan, por otra parte, estaba derribado en el suelo con una mano en su frente y una mueca dibujada en su rostro, señal de que le habia dolido el golpe de Raven. Unos segundos despues, Ryan se levanto y miro a su alrededor como si no tuviera la menor idea de donde estaba.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto el chico mientras miraba a sus cuatro compañeros.

-¡Casi acabas con la vida de Mambo. Eso paso!- Le regaño Raven- ¿En que estabas pensando, Ryan?

-No lo se- Se quiso escusar el chico- Solo recuerdo que apareci detras de Mambo y despues todo oscurecio y no vi nada.

-¿Como es eso posible, Raven?- Pregunto Chico bestia, pues se le hacia imposible que alguien no pudiera ver nada en plena mañana.

-Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguarlo, bestia- Dijo y despues volvio a centrarse en Ryan- ¿En verdad no recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo que paso?

Ryan nego con la cabeza.

-Muy bien- Susurro Raven y despues se dirigio hacia Cyborg y Chico bestia- Ustedes dos, lleven a Ryan a la torre T. Starfire y yo llevaremos a Mambo a prision.

-¡Si, capitana!- Exclamo Chico bestia mientras se ponia en posicion de soldado. Despues, el titan verde le extendio una mano a Ryan para ayudarlo a levantarse y este la tomo mientras aun hacia el intento porque se le fuera el dolor de cabeza- Vamos, Ryan. Necesitas descansar, viejo.

-Creo que seria lo mejor- Acepto el muchacho mientras Chico bestia y Cyborg lo escoltaba hacia donde se encontraba el auto T.

Cuando los tres miembros se fueron, Raven regreso su mirada hacia Mambo, quien aun yacia incado en el pavimento de la calle, tomandose la gargante e intentando recuperar aire. Ambas chicas estaban a punto de llevar a Mambo a prision, pero detras de ellas se escucho el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla y ambas comprendieron que ya no era necesario llevar a Mambo hasta prision. Y Dick, por otra parte, tuvo que salir de la escena para que ninguno de los policias lo viera, pues ya tenia suficiente como para hacer un show frente a Starfire y Raven. Sabia que ambas eran de sus mejores amigas, pero no dudaba en que ni Raven ni Starfire se negaran a que se lo llevaran a prision ya que estarian rompiendo las reglas, y Dick no queria ser un problema para los titanes. Aunque ya lo era para el resto de la ciudad.

-Sombra, el chico que se volvio loco era Ryan, ¿verdad?

_-Parece que si. Y creo que ya encontramos al culpable de este misterio._

-¿Tu crees que Ryan sea el nuevo asesino?

_-Hay muchas posibilidades. Acabas de ver una._

-Necesito que vallas a la torre T e investigues lo que hace. Estoy empezando a creer que sera un problema para los demas.

_-Muy bien. Pero necesitare que tu tambien te hacerques porque no puedo estar muy lejos de ti._

-¿Como cuanto te puedes separar?

_-Medio kilometro, creo._

-De acuerdo, empezaremos la operacion despues de unas cuantas paradas.

**Jump City, 6:30 P.M**

Del otro lado de la pequeña isla donde se encontraba la torre T, se encontraba Dick recargado en la pared de un puesto de manualidades que ya tenia sus años en la ciudad. Dick ya habia se habia desecho del traje de asesino y ahora parecia un joven cualquiera entre muchos mas, este ahora vestia de una camisa blanca, unos jeans azules, los zapatos que siempre usaba, una gorra blanca con rojo cubriendole la cabeza, unos lentes oscuros, por si acaso llegaban a reconocerlo y una mochila negra colgandole en la espalda. El joven debia ser muy cuidadoso con la forma en que actuara, lo que significaba que no deberia esconder el rostro cuando pasara al lado de un policia o una patrulla, tratar de no hablar en publico con Sombra y evitar dar su verdadero nombre. Seria muy dificil vivir como profugo, pero se acostumbraria con el paso del tiempo.

Dick mantenia la mirada fija en la torre T. Aun no permitia que Sombra tomara su forma viviente ya que a cada segundo pasaban cientos de personas y eso podria hacer que la gente sospechara de el. Y otra de sus desventajas era que ya habian puesto papeles en la ciudad con un letrero de Se busca y su foto bajo estas.

_-Ya tenemos que empezar, Dick._

-Espera, aun tenemos que esperar a que el sol este mas bajo.

Efectivamente. Sombra y Dick tenian que esperar a que el sol estuviera en su mejor posicion para que el otro yo de Dick pudiera transportarse entre las sombras de la ciudad, lo que era una ventaja, pues con las multiples sombras de los edificios, Sombra podria mezclarse con estas y asi llegar hasta la torre T, la cual tambien tendria sombra en unos momentos.

El sol aun estaba bajando y, conforme lo hacia, las sombras de los edificios y de las personas se alargaban mas y mas, y estas casi tocaban la orilla que separaba Jump City del mar que la rodeaba. Unicamente solo hacian falta un par de centimetros mas y Sombra podria transportarse entre las sombras de los demas para llegar hasta la torre T, donde empezarian la investigacion hacia Ryan.

-Vamos, solo un poco mas- Decia Dick mientras mantenia la mirada fija en el sol.

En ese instante, el sol siguio bajando y, como si se lo hubieran ordenado, este se detuvo hasta quedar casi escondido entre unos cerros lejanos a Jump City. Las sombras de las personas que aun circulaban por ahi ya habian tocado la punta de la costa y esa fue la señal que Dick necesito para saber que ya era tiempo de que Sombra actuara. Este aparecio detras de Dick en su forma de vida propia y se preparo para empezar su parte en el plan.

Dick vio como un sujeto de no mas de cuarenta años venia hablando distraidamente por un celular, y Dick entonces aproveho la oportunidad para dar un paso en el momento en que el tipo estuvo ceroca de el. El sujeto y Dick tropezaron uno con otro y eso fue suficiente para que algunas de las personas que andaban por ahi se distrayeran y voltearan a ver la accidental escena que Dick habia armado.

-Lo lamento, señor. Es que no lo vi venir- Trato de disculparse Dick en el intento de distraer lo suficiente a todos para que Sombra pudiera empezar con su parte del plan.

-Tranquilo, jovencito, yo tampoco te vi. Ademas, no es la primera vez que me pasa por venir hablando por telefono- Dijo el sujeto, que al parecer no le habia importado en lo absoluto haber chocado con Dick.

Y mientras Dick intentaba disculparse con el tipo con el que accidentalmente habia chocado, Sombra aprovecho la oportunidad y se deslizo entre las sombras de las demas personas, quienes aun no se daban cuenta de que algo se movia entre ellos. Y cuando Sombra llego hasta la orilla de la costa, este se lanzo al agua emitiendo el sonido de un clavado que llamo la atencion de un par de personas, quienes en ningun momento vieron que algo o alguien fuera aventado al agua. Mientras tanto, Sombra nadaba entre la debil corriente del mar mientras se aseguraba de llegar al otro lado de la isla en la que estaba colocanda la gran base de los titanes, pues si el sol llegaba a tocarlo, Sombra podria desvanecerse por completo. Es por eso que el otro yo de Dick se vio obligado a rodear la isla entera hasta que llego al otro lado de este, donde se podia ver la enorme sombra de la torre T. Y al llegar, el otro yo de Dick salio del agua y camino dentro de la gigantesca sombra de la torre T hasta que llego a la pared de esta, donde Sombra empezo a escalar y a ver por las ventanas en el intento de encontrar la habitacion de Ryan. Y lo logro.

Sombra no dejo de escalar la pared de la torre T hasta que a travez de una ventana vio al mismo chico que casi mata a Mambo. Este estaba recostado en su cama mientras que en sus manos sostenia la mascara que el y Dick habian usado para salir a matar en las noches ¿Que estaba haciendo el con ella? ¿Y como la habia conseguido?

-¿Porque trate matar a Mambo? Normalmente yo no soy asi- Se decia asi mismo el muchacho sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la mascara.

_-No solo es a Mambo a quien has intentado matar. _

En ese momento Sombra sintio una fuerza bastante fuerte en la habitacion de Ryan, quien ni siquiera iso por moverse cuando se escucho esa voz, que sin duda era de la especie de la que el venia.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto el chico sin muchos animos- No lo sabia.

_-Ahora lo sabes. Y sin embargo, tu no intentaste matarlos, tu lograste matarlos._

-Bien por mi- Dijo el muchacho mientras se ponia la mascara en la cara, como si nada en el mundo pudiera importarle y asi pudiera apartarse de el.

_-A ti te esta pasando algo, ¿verdad? ¿Que es lo que te ocurre?_

-Nada- Respondio Ryan tajantemente.

_-Vamos. Dicelo todo a tu mejor amigo._

-No eres mi mejor amigo. No llegas ni a ser un amigo.

_-Eso dolio. Pero al punto aqui es que quiero que dejes de poner esa cara y empiezes a prepararte para esta noche._

-¿Vamos a ir a una fiesta o que?- Pregunto Ryan con los animos incrustados en el suelo, como si fueran el tallo de una flor.

_-Algo parecido._

Entonces, accidentalmente Sombra iso un pequeño ruido en la ventana, el cual llamo la atencion del otro yo de Ryan, quien tambien adopto una forma viviente al igual que Sombra. Este se alejo de la ventana en el momento en que la sombra de Ryan volteo a verlo. Sombra tenia en cuenta que si el otro yo de Ryan se llegaba a encontrar con el, su muerte seria inevitable, y si no lo mataba, primero preguntaria que hacia ahi y despues lo mataria o lo arrojaria a la luz del sol y asi su muerte seria mas rapida porque -bien deberia de saberlo la sombra de Ryan- la raza de las sombras no moria tan facilmente. Se necesitaban un total como de mil apuñaladas para que medio mataras a la raza de las sombras.

La ventana de la habitacion de Ryan se abrio y de esta salio la cabeza de su sombra, quien movio la cabeza a todos lados tratando de encontrar la causa del pequeño sonido que llego a los oidos del otro yo de Ryan. Pero lo que este no sabia, era que la persona - o mejor dicho cosa- que estaba buscando estaba pegado a la pared, justamente encima de la ventana de Ryan. Y al no encontrar nada, el otro yo de Ryan se encogio de hombros y cerro la ventana para despues seguir su platica con el joven ilusionista. Pero por otro lado, Sombra aun seguia pegado a la pared y, para su mala suerte, sus dedos estaban empezando a despegarse del concreto de esta, aun le faltaban energias y era de esperarse que algo como eso llegara a pasarle.

-Me va a doler- Comento Sombra mientras veia como sus dedos se separaban del concreto.

Un segundo despues, las manos de Sombra se separaron completamente de la pared y este, al momento, fue atraido por la enorme fuerza de gravedad que tenia la Tierra y no tardo en impactarse contra el duro suelo de la pequeña isla en la que estaba construida la torre T. Sombra se levanto al instante del suelo por si acaso alguien escucho el impacto y se desidio a averiguar que lo habia causado, por lo que el otro yo de Dick, a como pudo, nuevamente se dirigio hasta la orilla de la isla y se avento al agua para despues nadar hasta donde se encontraba Dick. Ya casi no habia personas, pero las sombras de los edificios era suficiente para que Sombra lograra transportarse hasta donde se encontraba Dick, quien todavia seguia parado en la misma pared en donde habia estado desde el principio. Sombra no tardo en llegar hacia donde estaba su compañero, quien mantenia la mirada baja en un libro ¿En donde se habia metido ese chico mientras su sombra casi se mata por obtener la informacion que ellos querian?

-¿Que averiguaste?- Pregunto Dick sin apartar la mirada del libro.

_-Te tengo una linda sorpresa. Ryan es el nuevo asesino de Jump City._

Ante esas palabras Dick se quedo paralizado. Ya sospechaba de que Ryan fuera el asesino, pero nunca le cruzo por la mente que exactamente el fuera el nuevo asesino.

-Bueno, entonces habra que detenerlo- Dijo mientras cerraba el libro que sostenia en manos, el cual tenia el titulo de _El arte de matar._

**Hola de nuevo, mundo fanfictionero. Aqui les traigo la continuacion de Instinto Asesino II, espero que les haya gustado ¿Que pasara ahora que Dick sabe quien es el nuevo asesino? ¿Se enfrentaran el y Ryan? Solo podran responder estas y muchas mas preguntas en los siguientes capitulos de Instinto Asesino II, asi que esperenlos. Mando un enorme agradecimiento a Dragonazabache, Suzy Michaelis y a Revencita por sus grandiosos Reviews. Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	12. Caminando entre recuerdos

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 12: Caminando entre recuerdos.**

**Habitacion de Starfire, 7 de Septiembre del 2012, 2:30 A.M**

La ventana de la habitacion de Starfire se abrio y una sombra entro por esta, yendo directamente hacia la cama de la princesa de Tamaran, donde se sento a lado de esta y empezo a acariciarle el cabello con sumo cuidado de no despertarla. De las pocas cosas que le gustaban a Dick, Starfire poseia el primer lugar en su lista y nadie, ¡NADIE! jamas se lo iba a quitar, pues el amor de Dick a Starfire era tan grande, que para Dick el universo entero no era nada en comparacion con lo que el sentia por su novia. Y por esa misma razon, al chico le preocupaba que ella estuviera tan cerca de Ryan, porque tarde o temprano este perderia todo el control sobre su cuerpo y su sombra lo tomaria para hacer quien sabe cuantas atrocidades. Es por eso que Dick queria sacar a Starfire y a los demas de la torre T, para que Ryan no pudiera hacerles daño. Pero Dick dudaba que le creyeran, no tenia pruebas de que Ryan fuera el asesino, lo que significaba que tendria que resolver el problema por si solo.

Suspiro ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a una persona que sufriera lo mismo que el sufrio cuando Sombra se revelo. El problema de Ryan tambien era problema de el, pues a Dick le correspondia ayudarlo a superar lo que sea que fuera la causa de que su sombra se despertara, y si este queria hacerlo por malas, a Dick no le quedaria otra opcion mas que atacarlo. El chico se quito los lentes oscuros y los coloco encima del pequeño mueble que Starfire tenia al lado de su cama, despues se quito la mochila negra y la puso en el piso para quitarse el peso de esta. No llevaba gran cosa en la mochila, solo algunas armas que le habia quitado a unos asaltantes unas horas atras.

Starfire entre abrio los ojos ligeramente y de repente sintio las caricias de Dick en su pelo, lo que obligo a la princesa de Tamaran a darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el par de ojos azules del chico.

-Dick- Solto Starfire al verlo sentado a lado de ella, en su cama- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

-Hola, Star- Saludo Dick mientras se inclinaba un poco y depositaba un beso en los labios de ella- Lamento haberte despertado, linda.

-No pasa nada ¿Pero porque estas aqui?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su novio.

Dick miro por un momento a Starfire, quien al instante se dio cuenta de la preocupacion de Dick, lo que le dio a entender a Starfire que lo que Dick queria decirle era muy importante.

-Starfire, se que despues de que diga esto me creeras un verdadero loco. Pero necesito que me escuches y me creeas.

-¿Que esta pasando, Dick?- Entonces el chico tomo la mano de Starfire entre las suyas y empezo a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas a Sombra?- Starfire asintio con la cabeza- Bien, hace varias horas atras lo mande a que fuera a investigar a tu amigo, a Ryan. Vi como trato de matar a Mambo en la tarde y empeze a sospechar de el.

-¿Estas sospechando de Ryan? Pero a el no tiene nada que ver con los asesinatos de la ciudad, solamente esta algo deprimido por la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Sus padres murieron?- Pregunto Dick de golpe- Esa seria una buena razon para que este haciendo todo esto pero... ¿como murieron, Starfire?

-Parece que murieron en un incendio mientras estaban dormidos.

-Fueron aesinados, entonces. No pudieron morir dormidos en un incendio sin siquiera oler el fuego, y eso significa...-Dick abrio los ojos como si de platos se tratara cuando llego a la conclusion-... eso significa que ya estaban muertos antes de que la casa se quemara- Otra idea se le vino a la mente al muchacho cuando termino de decir eso- Tu me dijiste que Ryan fue abandonado por sus padres, ¿cierto?

-Si- Dijo la joven tamaraniana asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Esa es la prueba que necesitamos, Star. Ryan ha estado sufriendo todos estos años porque lo tiraron en la calle cuando era mas joven, y desde entonces le ha tenido bastante reconcor a sus padres, lo que lo llevo a matarlos ¡Ryan es el asesino, Starfire!

-¿Como puedes decir eso, Dick?- Pregunto Starfire, quien no creia que alguien como Ryan llegara a matar.

-Porfavor, Star, tienes que creerme. Y si no me crees a mi, creele a Sombra; el espio a Ryan e incluso vio a su lado malvado. No te estoy inventando mentiras.

Starfire desvio la mirada un momento para pensar un poco las palabras de Dick y cuando esta volteo hacia donde se encontraba el chico, este sorprendio a Starfire uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso. Ella no pudo hacer nada mas que pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras este pasaba sus dos brazos por la cintura de la joven. Ambos se separaron un momento para recuperar ahire y luego volvieron a besarse, pero esta duro un poco menos que el anterior.

-Se que Ryan es tu amigo, Star. Pero tienes que aceptar que ahora el es el malo, y me toca a mi ayudarlo a olvidar su dolor.

-Supongo que tienes razon- Dijo y acto seguido abrazo al muchacho- No tienes donde quedarte, ¿verdad?

-No- Le respondio Dick mientras se deleitaba con el olor del cabello de Starfire- ¿Porque la pregunta?

-Pensaba que tal vez podrias quedarte aqui, si quieres- Respondio Starfire, levemente sonrojada.

-¿En serio me dejarias quedarme aqui?

-Si. No veo el problema.

-Entonces me quedare... a tu lado.

Dicho eso, Dick le dio otro beso rapido y lentamente ambos fueron acostandose en la cama hasta que sus cabezas tocaron la almohada de Starfire, la cual tuvieron que compartir. Despues, Dick tomo una punta de la sabana con la que se tapaba Starfire y deslizo esta hasta por encima de los hombros de Starfire y luego iso lo mismo con otra punta de la sabana taparse el. Acto seguido, Dick paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Starfire y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo, y Starfire tambien le devolvio el abrazo. Y poco a poco, ambos se quedaron placidamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

_-_Tal vez... me equivoque al poner la vida de Dick de cabeza.

Sombra, al ver la escena de Dick y Starfire, abrazados el uno con el otro, mostrando una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, se maldijo a si mismo al arruinar la vida de su otro yo, por lo que tuvo que volver al cuerpo de Dick y tratar de concentrarse en como atrapar al nuevo asesino. Por lo general las sombras no dormian, pero a veces la sensacion de sentirse como un humano era bastante agradable, aunque Sombra los odiara.

A la mañana siguiente, Starfire empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente en un intento de que sus ojos fueran acostumbrandose a los molestos rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana de su habitacion. Una vez que la chica logro acostumbrarse a la luz, se percato de que nadie mas que ella estaba en la habitacion, sin duda alguna Dick ya se habia ido. Starfire no iba a negar que paso una noche tranquila a su lado, pero le hubiera gustado verlo en la mañana y decirle que lo queria, pero ella tambien sabia que Dick tenia cosas que hacer para solucionar el... ¡el problema de Ryan! ¿Habra sido cierto lo que le dijo Dick?

-Tal vez tenga que vigilar a Ryan durante un tiempo- Se dijo a si misma la princesa de Tamaran.

La joven desvio un poco la mirada hacia el mueblecillo que tenia al lado de su cama y se encontro con que este tenia encima un papel. Starfire lo tomo y lo que estaba escrito en este le saco una sonrisa a la joven.

_Te amo_

¿Como tan simples palabras podian hacer tan feliz a una persona?

Starfire dejo la nota al lado del florero donde descansaban dos rosas; una de Dick y la otra de Ryan. Ambos amaban con toda el alma a Starfire, pero solamente uno de ellos podia ocupar un lugar en el corazon de la princesa de Tamaran, y ese era Dick, quien, al igual que Starfire, jamas permitiria que otra persona llegara a su vida y le quitara el lugar a la persona mas preciada que tenia en la vida. Dick podria ser un asesino y el mas buscado de toda la ciudad de Jump City, pero el no tenia la culpa que la muerte de sus padres creara a un monstruo maniatico dentro de el y lo obligara a quitarle la vida a personas inocentes. Y por otra parte, Dick no fue completamente culpable por los asesinatos, el habia sido obligado y tambien amenzado por Sombra con la excusa de que mataria a cada uno de sus amigos, usando su cuerpo.

-Yo tambien te amo, Dick- Decia Starfire mientras se recargaba en el marco de la ventana que a Dick se le habia olvidado cerrar cuando se fue- Mi querido Robin.

**Jump City, 8:30 A.M**

_-¡Que horror! Ya pasaron dos horas desde que nos fuimos de la habitacion de tu novia y no hemos comido nada._

-¿Y que quieres que haga? No tenemos dinero para conseguir comida. Lo gastamos todo en la ultima.

_-Podemos buscar en los basureros de los restaurantes. Las personas siempre dejan sobras, ¿me entiendes?_

-No voy a buscar comida en los basureros , Sombra. Entiende eso.

_-¿Y como piensas conseguir comida, eh? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!_

Harto de la actitud de su otro yo, Dick volteo hacia todos lados en busca de algun restaurante o algun lugar donde pudiera calmar el apetito de Sombra y que, por el amor de Dios, se callara de una vez. Y para suerte de Dick, este vio a lo lejos un puesto de fruta que era cuidado por un hombre robusto y algo gordo que en sus manos sostenia una especie de tabla con clavos en la punta de esta. Desde el instante que Dick vio el arma del sujeto supo que tenia que ser muy precavido para robar por lo menos una triste naranja, asi que se acomodo los lentes oscuros y, como si fuera cualquier muchacho, Dick camino frente al puesto de fruta con la mirada baja mientras el tipo estaba distraido atendiendo a una mujer que ya parecia conocerlo. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo mas, Dick tomo rapidamente una manzana del puesto de fruta y escondio esta debajo de su camisa para despues seguir caminando hasta doblar una esquina.

Al doblar la esquina, Dick saco la manzana del lugar donde la tenia escondida, le dio una mordida y luego se trago el pedazo ya mayugado de fruta mientras saboreaba el jugo de esta. Incluso una simple manzana podia ser un bufet entero a comparacion de la horrible comida que servian en prision, que seguramente era peor que el tofu que comia Chico bestia. Era bueno ser vegetariano y nadie le decia nada al titan verde por serlo -a exepcion de Cyborg, quien era todo un amante de la carne- pero como era posible que Chico bestia soportara el horrible sabor del tofu; eso era un enigma sin resolver.

-Ya me hacia falta una de estas- Comento el chico mientras le daba otra mordida a la fruta.

_-A ti, pero yo me tengo que conformar con lo que comes._

-Ay, no seas lloron.

_-No soy lloron, solo me estoy quejando._

Dick dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante la forma de defenderse de su otro yo mientras seguia mordiendo la fruta que tenia en manos. Ni Sombra ni Dick volvieron a decir nada de nada y, por decision de Dick, los dos se encaminaron hacia el parque de la ciudad, donde tiraron en un bote de basura lo ultimo que quedo de la manzana y despues se sentaron en una banca. Dick empezo a mirar a todas las personas que pasaban por su alrededor, entonces desvio la mirada hacia una esquina del parque donde se le vino el recuerdo de Gary Ridway, el antiguo asesino de Washington que tambien fue manipulado por una sombra. Dick rio al recordar la pelea entre el y el antiguo asesino y despues desvio la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, donde se podia ver el tronco de un fuerte arbol, el cual le trajo a Dick el recuerdo de el bravucon de la secundaria de Jump City, William. La cuerda con la que lo habia ahorcado ya no estaba en el arbol, y muchos menos el cuerpo, pero, si Dick se hacercaba al tronco del arbol, se podia ver un pequeño agujero en este, que era la prueba necesaria para confirmar que un chuchillo habia sido encajado ahi. Dick cometio un crimen en ese parque, y tambien eligio a la que seria su proxima victima, la cual tambien resulto haber sido manipulado por una sombra.

Se quedo un par de minutos sentado en la banca del parque, pero cuando vio a una patrulla estacionarse bastante cerca del parque, Dick se levanto de la banca y se dirigio hacia la salida del parque. Entonces, el muchacho empezo a caminar por la ciudad y de repente se topo con la tienda de mascaras donde compro la mascara que uso en cada uno de sus asesinatos; recordaba a la perfeccion la curiosidad del vendedor en el momento en que Dick se dispuso a pagar la mascara, quien pregunto si iba a participar en una obra de teatro o algo parecido, y el, solo para no revelar su verdadera intencion al haber comprado el artefacto, le dijo que se trataba de algo parecido. Lo siguiente fue el peor de los recuerdos de Dick, pues lo que iso a continuacion fue haber cometido su primer homicidio. No podia olvidar como de un momento a otro salio de la tienda de mascaras y, un poco mas adelante, Dick se encontro a su primera victima, borracho y tirado en un callejon con una botella de licor en una de sus manos. Dick ya traia puesta la mascara para cuando se encontro con el oficial, quien empezo a insultarlo, obviamente inconsiente de sus propias palabras, pero al joven no le importo en lo mas minimo cada palabra que salio de la boca del sujeto, pues el solo lo tomo del cuello, lo acorralo en la pared de un callejon, lo golpeo hasta casi matarlo, le quebro la botella de licor en la cabeza y, como golpe final, Dick atravezo el cuerpo del sujeto con uno de sus boomerangs y a este lo abandono la vida en ese instante. Pero antes de irse, Dick dibujo una carita feliz en el suelo justo al lado del policia con la sangre de este.

-Que noche fue aquella- Comento el muchacho mientras se recargaba en la pared del callejon en donde el oficial murio en sus manos.

_-Una inolvidable, ¿no crees?_

Dick miro al suelo de repente y se dio cuenta de que en este aun seguia dibujada la carita feliz que dibujo con la sangre del oficial, o lo que quedaba de esta, pues con las multiples pisadas de las personas y con las lluvias, el dibujo era apenas visible y ya ni Dick podia verlo. Al no querer recordar mas ese momento, Dick y Sombra siguieron caminando por la ciudad y, como si de un juego se tratara, ambos se encontraron con el edificio en el que Dick habia matado a la pareja de casados que mataron a su propio hijo, y tambien fue ahi la primera vez que los titanes se encontraron con el asesino de Jump City, quien los habia dejado bien molidos cuando termino la batalla. Sin embargo, lo que mas le habia dolido a Dick esa noche fue el hecho de que Starfire le habia hecho una herida de gravedad en el estomago, cosa que en verdad era rara en la actitud de la chica, pero no fue la herida la que le causo tanto dolor al joven, fue el hecho de que Starfire lo odiara sin que ella supiera que en relidad fuera el la persona que tanto odiaba. Y eso tambien fue una gran clavada en el corazon de Dick, pues le dolia que Starfire lo odiara sin que ella lo supiera.

Siguieron su camino y un poco despues llegaron al callejon donde habian matado a los cuatro bagabundos que al principio se burlaron de el y despues terminaron muriendo en sus manos, habian sido ladrones en sus vidas pasadas, segun lo que le conto Sombra. Y entonces Dick penso que debieron de haber cometido robos bastante serios para merecerse ese tipo de muerte. Y por otra parte, conforme paso el tiempo, ese callejon fue apodado _El callejon de los muertos_ por haber sido un lugar donde cuatro personas fueron a terminar en una horrible muerte.

Volvio a seguir su camino, y mientras tanto, Dick llego a otro callejon en el que habia matado a un hombre con un juego extranjero llamado La ruleta Rusa. La inscripcion que Dick habia escrito con la sangre del sujeto, al igual que la carita feliz, ya habia desaparecido en parte y apenas se lograban notar algunas letras chorreando algo. Dick no dejo de caminar esta vez, simplemente nego con la cabeza y sonrio mientras a la mente se le venia la arrogancia del tipo al ponerse la pistola en la cabeza y decir que iba a salir vivo de esa para despues jalar el gatillo y matarse asi mismo, dejando que una bala le atravesara el cerebro. Ese tipo murio con una sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos abiertos, pero no al saber que iba a morir, si no porque esa fue la expresion que quedo dibujada en su cara cuando jalo el gatillo.

Sin darse cuenta, Dick llego al puente de la ciudad y otro de lo recuerdos homicidas le regreso a la mente. Sin embargo, ese homicidio no fue tan malo, segun el punto de vista de Dick, pues esta vez, la victima fue una de las personas que fueron culpables de la creacion de Sombra y del asesino de Jump City. Esa noche, la victima fue un relojero que en su vida pasada fue complice de Tony Zucco, el asesino de los Voladores Grayson, padres de Dick y los mejores trapecistas que este pudo saber que existian. Uno de los complices de Tony aparecio un dia en la ciudad como relojero y, para su mala suerte, un dia se encontro con Dick en un parque de diversiones y harto tanto al muchacho, que al quitarle los lentes que cubrian sus ojos, este lo reconocio al instante ¿Como olvidar una cara asesina? Y, la noche en la que Dick se volvio a encontrar con el relojero, lo mato, pero ni siquiera lo toco. Sombra lo controlaba en esos momentos, pero Dick era consiente de lo que hacia y veia, asi que cuando Sombra puso los dos vasos frente al tipo -uno con veneno y otro sin nada- e iso correr el tiempo, este estaba tan asustado que no se decidia por ninguno de los dos vasos, lo que lo llevo a elegir un vaso al hazar y cuando se lo tomo, este comenzo a agonizar hasta que por fin el veneno iso efecto y lo mato.

-Cometimos homicidios en varias partes de la ciudad- Murmuro el muchacho ya que esos recuerdos se le venian a la mente conforme pasaba por una de la multiples escenas del crimen.

_-Doce, para ser exactos. Quitamos doce vidas en... seis noches._

-Doce vidas en seis noches. Hasta decirlo da miedo.

El chico volvio a desviar un poco la mirada y entonces se encontro con la torre T, aquel gran monumento al que una vez considero su hogar y el de sus amigos. Acababa de recordar los momentos de sus homicidios, pero los recuerdos mas importantes de su vida en Jump City estaban en la torre T, al lado de sus amigos y de Starfire. Los recuerdos de sus aventuras al lado de su equipo eran los mejores que tenia, a parte de las que tuvo con Batman y Batichica en Gotham ¿Que importaba que ahora fuera uno mas de los villanos mas buscados de la ciudad? Lo unico que le importaba a Dick en esos momentos era poner en su lugar a Ryan e intentar que la policia no lo descubriera antes de tiempo, porque si era asi, todos sus planes se irian por el desague, y por otra parte le preocupaba que el rumor de que Jeremias Arkham hiciera experimentos con los internos de Arkham fueran ciertos. Con la mas minima gota de sangre que le sacaran, Arkham y todo el mundo podrian descubrir la cantidad de poder que escondia Sombra dentro de Dick, y si eso llegaba a los oidos del gobierno, estos utilizarian el ADN de Dick para sus bienes y le harian cientos de experimentos, y eso podria ser malo porque Sombra no iba a permitir que lo utilizaran como un arma.

Penso en irse. Lejos de Jump City, de sus amigos y del peligro que significaba un boleto en primera fila en el Asilo de Arkham, pero Dick sabia que tenia que quedarse, ayudar a Ryan y, si tenia suerte, impedir que el chico volviera a cometer un asesinato. Dick no negaba que se habia vuelto loco el tiempo en que estuvo encerrado en esa enorme celda oscura, sin ninguna compañia mas que su fastidiosa sombra y el enorme eco que hacia su voz cuando mantenia alguna que otra charla con esta. Toda esa soledad entro a la mente de Dick y, al estar tanto tiempo alejado de las personas, esa soledad se convirtio en locura que, gracias al cielo, no afecto mucho la mente de Dick.

_-Dick, no se si se te haya olvidado, pero tenemos a un idiota que ayudar._

-Lo se, Sombra, lo se- Dijo Dick mientras se quitaba la mochila y de esta sacaba el libro titulado _El arte de matar _y comenzaba a leerlo.

_-Una pregunta, ¿de donde sacaste ese libro?_

-Lo compre con lo ultimo que nos quedaba de dinero mientras tu estabas espiando a Ryan.

_-¿USASTE EL DINERO PARA COMPRAR UN LIBRO? ¿¡Que demonios tienes en la cabeza!?_

-Una vocecilla completamente fastidiosa. Ademas estaba aburrido, necesitaba algo con que distraerme.

_-¿Y que clase de libro compraste, eh? Porque el titulo no parece darle buena pinta a esa cosa._

-Es una novela de detectives y homicidios, no es gran cosa.

_-Ah, ya entendi. Estas buscando estrategias para matar a Ryan. Ay, que duro es verlos crecer._

-Si, Sombra, estoy buscando estrategias para matar al mejor amigo de mi novia- Contesto Dick en el modo mas sarcastico que pudo.

_-Me alegro por ti, muchacho._

Al ver que su otro yo no comprendio el sarcasmo de Dick, este bufo un poco molesto y empezo a caminar en otra direccion, sin despegar la vista del libro que sostenia en manos. Dick solto una carcajada ante el pensamiento de que estaba imitando a Raven, pues de repente el recuerdo de su amiga, flotando en una esquina del living, con su libro en manos y sin despegar la mirada de este, se le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar reirse cuando tambien recordo los graciosos comentarios de Chico bestia ante la forma de ser de su compañera. Luego estaba Cyborg y el raro amor por su auto, era normal en un adolescente amar el primer vehiculo que llegaba a sus manos, pero nunca se espero que Cyborg fuera tan ocurrente para llamar a su auto bebe. Y por ultimo, estaba la hermosa Starfire, la chica mas amable y bella que Dick conocio en sus cinco años como miembro de los Jovenes Titanes. Y es que era imposible olvidar a una persona con la que pasaste los mejores momentos de su vida, momentos que pudieron durar mas si el hubiera sido mas valiente y le hubiera dicho te amo mucho antes de que todo ese show de los homicidios saliera a la luz. Era muy triste recordar el momento en que su vida se fue por el drenaje, pero habia que aceptar la no tan justa, terrible y triste realidad.

**¡Hola de nuevo, mundo! Aqui les traigo el decimo segundo capitulo de Instinto Asesino II, espero que les haya gustado ¿Que le deparara el destino a Dick cuando se encuentre con Ryan? ¿Y como terminara todo? ¿Que les parecio el momento en que Dick recordo sus homicidios? ¿La policia y Arkham podran encontrar a Dick? Averiguen esto y mucho mas en los siguientes episodios de Instinto Asesino II. Le doy un enorme gracias a Dragonazabache por haber dejado un review en el capitulo anterior. Y esto a sido todo por hoy. Nos veremos en el siguiente cap. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	13. Desenmascarando a la muerte

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 13: Desenmascarando a la muerte.**

**Jump City, 11:26 P.M**

Nuevamente la noche habia caido y Jump City se encontraba en penumbras otra vez. Ya no habia servicios a esas horas de la noche, a exepcion de los hospiales, que se mantenian abiertos las veinticuatro horas del dia por si ocurria una emergencia a mitad de la noche. Nada ni nadie circulaban por las calles a esas horas, ni un alma se veia, parecia que las personas habian sido auyentadas de las calles en cuanto callo la noche en la ciudad, y es que se habia dado la orden de que nadie podria salir de sus casas despues de las ocho de la tarde ya que la ciudad corria un gran peligro con Dick Grayson rondando en las calles de Jump City. Este ahora se encontraba arriba de la terrasa de un edificio, mirando a todos lados mientras que en su mano se encontraba el revolver que muchas veces uso para terminar con la vida de muchas personas.

-¿Estas seguro que se va a presentar aqui?- Pregunto Dick mientras se asomaba a la orilla de la terrasa.

_-Si mi razonamiento no me falla, creo que si. _

-Dame los datos de la victima. Si Ryan va a matar a este sujeto, algo debio hacer.

_-Su nombre es Diego Luthor, tiene treinta y cinco años y trabaja en una de las empresas mas importantes de la ciudad._

-Delitos- Quiso saber Dick.

_-Cometio varios robos de autos en su vida pasada, era miembro de una pandilla de delincuentes que mato a varios civiles en sus intentos de robo. Le quito la vida a tres personas._

-¿Se puede saber como demonios sabes todo eso?

_-Conocimiento universal, Dick. La raza de las sombras conocemos a la perfeccion al mundo de los humanos._

-¿Eso significa que ya recuperaste todas tus energias?

_-Si. Me siento como la primera vez en la que cometimos nuestro primer homicidio. _

-¿Porque no me ayudas a saber en que momento vendra Ryan? No quiero recordar mis desgracias ahora.

_-Oye, solo tenias que pedirmelo amablemente. Puedo no tener sentimientos, pero tu frialdad duele._

Luego de haber escuchado las hartantes quejas de Sombra, Dick y este se concentraron en la busqueda de Ryan. Diego Luthor vivia en uno de los departamentos que estaban frente al edificio donde Sombra y Dick se encontraban, lo que era una ventaja, pues desde ese angulo podrian ver a la perfeccion si Ryan entraba o salia de los departamentos. Sin embargo, lo que nadie se espero fue que de repente se empearan a oir unos gritos y cientos de cosas quebrandose en algun punto, esto iso que Dick volteara su cabeza a todos los angulos posibles en busca de la razon por la que se escuchaban esos gritos. Pero de pronto estos ya no se escucharon y un gran silencio sucumbio los oidos de Dick, y pocos segundos despues, este silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de una ventana quebrandose y al instante el joven volteo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los apartamentos y se encontro con un cuerpo callendo desde la ventana de unos de los apartamentos. Se notaba a la perfeccion los agujeros rojos en su camisa, la cual estaba un poco rota, y de la boca del cuerpo, que estaba abierta, salia un poco de sangre que terminaba flotando unos segundos en el aire y despues caia hacia abajo junto con el cuerpo que, en definitiva, estaba muerto.

Lo ultimo que Dick vio del cadaver, fue que este impacto en el suelo con la espalda y debajo de este se vio con claridad como un charco de sangre empezaba a formarse debajo del muerto. Dick regreso la mirada al apartamento de donde habia caido ese cadaver y, parado frente a la ventana, mirando la tragica muerte del señor Luthor, Dick se encontro con el que seguramente era Ryan. No podia asegurar del todo que ese sujeto fuera el mejor amigo de Starfire, pero si lograba quitarle la mascara, Dick descubriria el secreto del nuevo asesino y, si llegaba a detenerlo, podria limpiar su nombre o al menos viviria sabiendo que iso algo bueno por su ciudad. El joven parado en la ventana aun miraba hacia abajo, contemplano por ultima vez el cadaver de Diego Luthor, quien ahora yacia muerto en medio de una calle. El chico tenia varias gotas de sangre en la mascara, algunas cortadas -prueba de que la victima se habia defendido o eran del tiempo en el que Dick era el asesino- y grietas. La vestimenta era diferente a la de Dick cuando el asesinaba, lo que le dio a entender a Dick que no todas las sombras son iguales ya que la forma de vestir de Ryan era mucho mas elegante que la que antes uso Dick.

_-Mira nada mas. Se nota que le tenia mucho rencor a Luthor._

Y como si Ryan hubiera escuchado las palabras de Sombra, este fijo su mirada al frente y su mirada se fue a encontrar con la de Dick, quien solamente abrio los ojos como platos al ver al ver la mirada del sujeto. El tiempo parecio detenerse en el momento en que ambas miradas se encontraron y ni siquiera Dick podia escuchar las palabras de Sombra, quien no encontraba la forma de hacer reaccionar al muchacho. Pero por otro lado, Ryan no parecia haberse paralizado, pues poco a poco fue alejandose de la ventana y despues dio media vuelta para dar unos cuantos pasos en la habitacion y luego desaparecer en el acto.

-¿A donde fue?- Pregunto Dick al mismo tiempo en que buscaba a Ryan con la mirada.

_-No lo se._

Poco despues de que Sombra dijera eso, algo rodeo el cuello de Dick y presiono con tanta fuerza el cuello del muchacho que este se vio obligado a soltar el revolver de sus manos. El sujeto detras de Dick levanto a este del suelo y empezo a axficciarlo al mismo tiempo en que hacia mas presion en sus brazos, lo cual ya le estaba dificultando a Dick poder respirar y este ya se estaba desesperando. Entonces fue cuando el otro yo de Dick tomo control de su cuerpo y los ojos de este se tornaron de rojo sangre; Sombra dejo de forcejear contra Ryan de la manera en que Dick lo estaba haciendo y le piso el pie a Ryan de tal forma que este aflojo un poco el agarre y solto un pequeño grito. Acto seguido, Sombra golpeo uno de los costados del enmascarado con su codo, lo que iso que este lo soltara por completo y se distrayera al tiempo en que se tocaba la parte herida.

-Genial, ya extrañaba poder hacer eso- Comento Sombra mientras miraba sus manos.

Pero al ver que su enemigo ya empezaba a recuperarse, Sombra busco su revolver por todos lados y logro localizarlo en la orilla donde estaba espiando a Diego Luthor. El chico comenzo a correr hacia el revolver, y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar algo se metio en su camino y Sombra tropezo, callendo a unos cuantos centimetros de la pistola. No le importo saber que lo habia hecho caer, asi que se arrastro hacia la pistola en un intento por tomarla, pero cuando ya estaba por tomar el revolver una mano aparecio de la nada y se apodero de la pistola para despues apuntarle a Sombra directamente a la cabeza, quien aun estaba tirado en el piso con una mano extendida hacia el frente.

-Se que tu y yo no nos conocemos y seguramente nos estemos empezando a odiar, pero si me devuelves el revolver, te juro que no tendremos que llegar a los golpes. Eh, ¿como la vez?

Pero sin decir nada mas, el enmascarado jalo el gatillo y la bala se disparo directamente hacia la cabeza de Dick. Como Sombra era el sueño del cuerpo del muchacho ahora, este tuvo que pensar rapido y cuando la bala ya estaba a un pelo de gato de atravesar su craneo, Sombra rodo al lado izquierdo del suelo y la bala solo atino a darle al concreto de este, dejando un pequeño agujero en el mismo. Al ver que habia fallado en el intento de matar a su testigo, el asesino volvio a disparar a la cabeza de Dick, pero Sombra volvio a repetir el mismo movimiento con mucho exito y la bala nuevamente le dio al concreto. Fue ahi cuando el enmascarado volvio a tirar del gatillo una y otra vez en el intento de que una de las balas lograra atravesar el cuerpo de Dick, pero conforme el tiraba una bala, Sombra milagrosamente la esquivaba y salia ileso del ataque. El asesino estaba apunto de disparar otra vez, pero cuando jalo el gatillo no salio nada de la boca del revolver, lo que daba a entender que se la habian acabado las balas.

Cuando noto que las balas se le habian acabado a su enemigo, Sombra aprovecho esa oportunidad y le dio una patada en el costado a su contrincante, haciendo que este soltara el revolver. El chico se levanto con prisa del suelo y le asesto otra patada a su enemigo en la cara, logrando que este ahora cayera al piso con ambas manos encima de su rostro. Sombra, por otra parte, tomo el revolver con una de sus manos y con la otra creo unas cuantas balas con una pequeña llama de fuego negro, y luego de que estas cayeron en sus manos, Sombra las metio en el revolver a toda prisa y le dio varias vueltas al rodillo de este hasta que se detuvo emitiendo un pequeño sonido. Y con la pistola ya preparada, Sombra apunto el arma hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el enmascarado, pero para cuando volteo el asesino habia desaparecido.

-¿Donde esta?- Pregunto Sombra mientras volteaba y apuntaba el arma a todos lados en busca del joven.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Sombra recibio una fuerte patada en la espalda y, antes de caer al suelo, este detuvo el impacto con sus manos y se impulso asi mismo hacia atras, logrando caer de pie en el piso de la terrasa. Sombra agradecio a los cielos ya contar con todas sus energias porque, de no ser asi, el y Dick ya estarian lamentandose en el mas alla, aunque no habia posibilidades de que Sombra pudiera acompañar a Dick en su viaje al mundo de los muertos, pues se suponia que cuando el poseedor de una sombra moria, la sombra simplemente se desintegraba y el viento se llevaba sus cenizas. Despues no se sabia lo que les pasaba.

-¿¡Cual es tu nombre!?- Exigio saber Sombra, señalando al chico frente a el con el indice.

-Esa informacion tendras que conseguirla por ti solo... Grayson. No estoy usando mascara solo por que si.

-¿Quien te dijo mi nombre? No recuerdo habertelo dicho despues de que intentaste matarme.

-Si mal no recuerdo, las sombras tienen conocimiento universal, ¿o no? Solo debo mirar tus ojos, y toda tu vida, recuerdos y cosas importantes se transmiten a mi cabeza como una computadora.

-Eso ya lo se, inepto. Yo pregunte como sabias mi nombre, no cuales eran nuestros conocimientos.

-¿Me dijiste inepto?- Pregunto el enmascarado con cierto tono de ira en su voz.

-¿Vez a otro cara de imbecil por aqui?- Dijo Sombra extendiendo ambos brazos hacia ambos lados.

Sombra definitivamente se habia ganado el pasaje al otro mundo con ese comentario. El alter-ego de Dick bien sabia que insultar a un miembro del clan de las sombras significaba la muerte por parte del insultado porque la ira en este se acomulaba y eso ocasionaba que el poder de este aumentara y se lanzaba contra la persona que habia terminado con su vida accidentalmente. Y eso fue lo que paso en el caso de Sombra. El asesino se habia avalanzado contra el y en un movimiento rapido logro quitarle el revolver a Sombra de las manos para despues derribar a este al suelo, completamente desprotegido. El cuerpo del alter-ego de Dick se puso tenso al ver como la boca de la pistola quedaba unida en la sien derecha de su cabeza, ahora el enmascarado solo necesitaba jalar del gatillo y mataria al unico que fue capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-¿Unas ultimas palabras, de casualidad?- Pregunto el enmascarado, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Ahi se presento una oportunidad para Sombra, el sujeto no jalaria el gatillo hasta que el dijera sus ultimas palabras o diera una peticion, asi que tenia que pensar bien en la forma en que actuaria. Tenia un revolver pegado en el costado de su cabeza, un asesino encima de el esperando a que hablara, no tenia a nadie a su alrededor que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de ese aprieto y solamente contaba con una -no muy eficiente- oportunidad para salir de ese embrollo. Sombra chasqueo la lengua en medio de la frustacion y dirigio su vista hacia la boca del revolver y al dedo de su enemigo, el cual ya estaba listo para jalar de este.

-¿No quieres decir nada?- Pregunto una vez mas el asesino.

-Quiero hacer mi ultima peticion, ¿puedo?

-Si piensas que con eso voy a dejarte ir, estas muy equivocado- Le respondio el otro, presionando mas la boca de la pistola en la cabeza de Sombra.

-No es eso, solamente quiero pedirte algo- El enmascarado dudo unos cuantos segundos. El deseo de jalar el gatillo y hacer que una bala atravesara la cabeza de su contrincante para matarlo, pero si aquella seria la ultima noche de su vida entonces deberia cumplir con su deseo, aunque no estaba dispuesto a cumplir un favor cualquiera. Dejarlo libre, por ejemplo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Solo te pedire que le quites una de las balas a la pistola. Es lo unico que te pido.

Muy bien, de todas las cosas que pasaron por la mente del asesino, eso no ni siquiera habia pasado por su cabeza. En conclusion, esa parecia la peticion mas ridicula que alguien podria pedir al estar apunto de irse a mejor vida, y cualquier asesino diria lo mismo. Quitarle una bala a un revolver de nueve cartuchos ¿Que clase de idiota pediria algo asi?

-Si ese es tu deseo- Dijo y despues retiro el barriller donde se guardaban las balas y le quito una de estas a la pistola. Despues, el asesino volvio a meter el barriller en la pistola y le dio vueltas hasta que esta iso un ruido, anunciando que ya se habia detenido-... te lo concedere.

-Dispara ya- Pidio el chico sin quitarle la vista a los ojos de su atacante. Sombra estaba nervioso, no podia negarlo, nueve habian sido las balas que habia en esa pistola y habia pedido que le quitaran unicamente una, haciendo que quedaran solamente ocho. Las posibilidades de que le tocara el cartucho vasio eran un noventa y nueve por ciento escasas, pero rogaba a los cielos y a los dioses que sus calculos estuvieran en lo correcto. De no ser asi, Sombra se lamentaria el resto de su vida llevarse consigo a Dick.

La boca del revolver presiono mas su sien derecha, el enmascarado puso su dedo en posicion, el suspenso en Sombra no podria ser mas atormentante, incluso el mismo tiempo parecio haberse detenido y ahora, al igual que Sombra, esperaba el momento exacto en el que el asesino disparara. El enmascarado torturo un poco mas a Sombra haciendo el sonido de un _¡Bang!_ con su boca, lo que provoco que Sombra cerrara los ojos de golpe para despues encontrarse conque aun no estaba muerto y que su enemigo estaba riendo como demente en un manicomio. Cuando las risas callaron, el asesino volvio a apretar la boca de la pistola en la cabeza de Sombra y, con el suspenso matandolo, Sombra espero a que su agresor jalara de una vez el gatillo del revolver. Y de un momento a otro, el enmascarado presiono du dedo en el gatillo de la pistola y lo unico que se llego a escuchar fue un pequeño sonido.

-¿Pero que...? ¿¡Que paso!?

Sombra estaba tan sorprendido como el chico de la mascara. La bala no se disparo cuando el sujeto jalo el gatillo, lo que significaba que no se habia equivocado cuando iso sus calculos y que todavia estaba vivo. Y como su agresor estaba tan distraido maldiciendo la suerte del joven, este aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presento y lanzo una patada al aire en direccion a la mano del asesino, lo que provoco que la pistola saliera volando de las manos del enmascarado a varios metros. Sombra se levanto del piso en ese mismo instante y quedo de frente al nuevo asesino de Jump City. Este estaba tan ocupado tratando de calmar el dolor de su mano que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Sombra lanzo un golpe directamente a su cara.

El tipo se tambaleo y retrocedio unos cuantos pasos, pero despues de recuperar el quilibrio, este volvio a abalanzarse contra Sombra, quien lo derribo al suelo de un golpe en el instante en que su enemigo estaba dispuesto a derribarlo al piso. Rapidamente el enmascarado volvio a levantarse y, al hacerlo, Sombra noto que pequeños pedazitos de la mascara empezaban a caerse, la mascara ya estaba muy dañada y vieja, y si Sombra lograba darle un golpe fuerte, la mascara podria romperse completamente y asi podria revelar la identidad del nuevo asesino. Iba a ser un problema, sin duda, pero tenia que intentarlo.

-¿Que esperas? ¿No quieres atacarme?- Pregunto el sujeto en tono burlon.

En respuesta a sus preguntas, Sombra corrio directamente hacia el con los puños en alto al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en una manera razonable de quitarle la mascara a su enemigo. La distancia entre Sombra y el enmascarado se corto y entonces Sombra le lanzo un golpe directo en la cara, sin embargo, el sujeto pudo esquivarlo y tomo a Sombra del brazo para despues impactarlo contra el piso usando su propio peso. Despues, el asesino lo levanto del suelo y con ambos brazos elevo a Sombra en el aire mientras este hacia el intento de bajar de los brazos de su agresor. Pero sin que se lo esperara, el asesino junto mas fuerzas y apreto la camisa de Dick para despues dejarlo caer en el suelo, provocando que este terminara con unas cuantas grietas alrededor del cuerpo del joven.

-No puedo creer que un niño tan insignificante como tu haya dejado una leyenda en esta ciudad- Susurro en el oido de Dick- Ni siquiera puedes tocarme.

-Apenas estoy empezando a calentar- Dijo Sombra en un tono bastante treanquilo, como si el golpe no le hubiera hecho ningun daño.

El enmascarado lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto, haciendo que su vista se posara en la suya.

-¿Que te parece si animamos un poco mas esta fiesta?

Dicho eso, iso que los pies de Dick tocaran el suelo y lo empujo hacia atras haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. Una vez que lo recupero, lo primero que vieron los ojos de Dick fue la gran grieta que estaba en el piso, se habia formado un pequeño crater y algunos pedazitos se habian salido del concreto de la terrasa. Pero lo que mas llamo la atencion de Sombra fue que habia unos cuantos pedazos de concreto manchados en sangre; bueno, ni Sombra ni Dick podian negar que ese habia sido uno de los peores ataques que habian sufrido desde que empezo el show del asesino de Jump City. Y otra cosa que no podian negar era que la espalda les dolia como si los hubieran golpeado con un latigo lleno de vidrios y cosas filosas que les desgarro la piel. La quijada tambien les dolia un poco y su respiracion era agitada.

_-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? Va a matarnos si vuelve a darte un golpe como ese._

_-Tranquilo, Dick, ya encontrare una manera de quitarle la mascara. Pero no creo encontrar una manera de que no nos mate a ambos._

Justo en ese instante Sombra volteo hacia su derecha y se encontro con que su revolver aun seguia detras del enmascarado. Podia ir por ella y apuntarle a su enemigo obligandolo a que se quitara la mascara, pero no podria moverse mucho con el estado en que se encontraba su espalda. Todavia le quedaba otra opcion pero no sabia si el cuerpo de Dick podria resistirla.

_-Dick, ya se que hacer. Te va a parecer una locura, pero es lo unico que tengo en mente._

_-¿Que vas a hacer?_

_-Voy a rectivar el Modo Mortus. Es lo unico que se me ocurre para desacerme de este sujeto._

Dick no se nego a la propuesta que iso Sombra. Si activar el Modo Mortus era lo unico que les quedaba en esos momentos, etonces tendrian que hacerlo. Fue en ese entonces cuando de pronto los ojos de Sombra se tornaron de un rojo sangre mucho mas intenso y las venas dentro de este se hicieron mas notorias por todo el alrededor de los ojos. Poco despues, la iris de los ojos de Sombra desaparecieron dejando solo las venas de este. Una vez completada la transformacion, Sombra uso parte de la energia que se le otorgaba al utilizar el modo Mortus para sanar un poco las heridas de su espalda, las cuales dejaron de dolerle en el mismo instante en que activo su faceta maxima.

El enmascarado se quedo atonito al ver a su enemigo transformado en la forma maxima de las sombras. El Modo Mortus era una imagen parecida a la de la muerte, lo que significaba que no podria acabar tan facil con Sombra si el estaba en ese estado, y, otra de sus desventajas, era que la sombra de Ryan aun no tenia una energia completa. Debia matar a mas de diez personas para conseguir llegar a la etapa Mortus, pero hasta el momento solo habia acabado con siete. Era cierto que las sombras no le tenian miedo a nada que pudiera existir en su dimension y en la de los humanos, sin embargo, a lo unico que le tenian pavor, era a su misma raza.

Sombra dio un paso al frente y, cuando el chico del smoking lo noto, este retrocedio otro paso conforme su enemigo se venia hacercando. Pelear con una sombra que ya tenia en sus manos el poder de Mortus no significaba nada mas que enfrentarse a la sombra de la muerte. Cuando el chico toco la orilla de la terrasa con su espalda, este volteo un segundo hacia atras y despues regreso su vista hacia adelante, llevandose la sorpresa de que los vacios ojos de Sombra ya estaban frente a el. El chico convirtio en puño su mano y se preparo para golpear al sujeto frente a el, pero este detuvo el golpe con una de sus manos y despues dirigio su otra mano directo a la cara del muchacho. El joven empezo a alterarse un poco, era imposible salir ileso de un combate con alguien poseido por la faceta de Mortus, asi que el asesino no emitio ni el mas minimo movimiento, pensando que tal vez asi su enemigo no le haria nada.

La mano de Sombra se coloco en la mascara del chico y despues la retiro, revelando la identidad de este. Y lo que vio a continuacion dejo a Dick tan plasmado como a Sombra. Dick no se habia equivocado en ningun momento de sus sospechas, y tampoco Sombra cuando fue a investigar a la torre T. El nuevo asesino de la ciudad de Jump City, era el nuevo miembro de los titanes, Ryan Morgan.

**Hola a todo el mundo. Bien, antes que nada lamento mucho la tardanza, es que acabo de entrar a la secu y me toco en turno vespertino y ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir mis fics, pero de una cosa si esten muy seguros, porque de que este fic va a continuar, va a continuar. Bueno, ahora las interrogantes ¿Que les parecio el encuentro entre Dick y Ryan? ¿Que les parecio la reactivacion del Modo Mortus? ¿Que hara ahora la sombra de Ryan al saber que ya lo descubrieron? Descubran esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capitulos de Instinto Asesino II. Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	14. Experimentacion con sangre negra

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 14: Experimetacion con sangre negra.**

**Jump City, 12:15 A.M**

Cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar de Dick diria que eso que estaban viendo no era mas que una ilusion o un mal sueño del que querian despertar, pero Dick sabia a la perfeccion que no estaba viendo nada mas que la pura realidad, sus ojos jamas lo engañaban, y ver a Ryan Morgan, uno de los nuevos integrantes de los Jovenes Titanes e ilusionista rofecional, era todo lo que necesitaba para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que la persona que tenia delante de el era el nuevo asesino de la ciudad.

-Ryan, el ilusionista... ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?

-Dime algo que no sepa, imbecil- Le respondio Ryan con toda seguridad.

Hace unos minutos la iris de los ojos de Dick habia regresado y la faceta de Mortus se habia desactivado, pues la impresion al ver la cara de Ryan fue tanta que el mismisimo Sombra se desconcentro en su faceta maxima y esta desaparecio de repente. Y claro, ahora que el Modo Mortus se habia esfumado tanto del cuerpo de Dick como de Sombra, Ryan podia amenzaxar e insultar a este las veces que quisiera sin correr el riesgo de que pudiera morir en manos de Sombra en su faceta Mortus. Era verdaderamente sierto que la raza de las sombras era bastante temida y no habia fuerza en el mundo que pudiera matarla tan facilmente, a exepcion de la raza misma. Y eso daba a entender que solamente la mismisima raza podia matarse entre ellos mismos, pero solamente cuando estos estaban en Modo Mortus puesto que existian probabilidades de que una sombra perdiera el control y arrasara a muerte con cada cosa que se atravesara en su camino. Asi que Ryan, o su sombra o lo que sea que estuviera frente a Dick, estaba en total libertad de golpear a Sombra sin ser masacrado.

-Mira, venimos a ayudarte, amigo. No queria empezar todo esto a base de golpes, pero tu me obligaste.

-Yo no teobligue a nada. Tu viste que yo fui el culpable del homicidio de Luthor, necesitaba desacerme de los testigos.

-Ryan, no vine aqui a pelear. Vine aqui porque Dick te quiere ayudar con tu... pequeño problema.

-¿Dick vino a ayudarme? ¿Pues quien eres tu?

-Digamos que soy pariente tuyo. Estuve peleando por Dick todo este tiempo.

-Ah, entonces tu debes de ser el tal Sombra, ¿o me equivoco?

-Si, y tu eres Ryan Morgan. Ahora, sal del cuerpo de este chico y deja que Dick lo ayude.

-Pero yo no gano nada dejando el cuerpo de este muchacho. Seguro ya debes de saber la razon por la que estoy aqui, Sombra.

-Mira,- Dijo severamente, señalandolo con el indice- no me gusta repetir las cosas, asi que te agradeceria que cooperaras un poco.

Dispuesto a irse, Ryan trato de quitar la mano de Sombra del frente suyo, pero este no retiro la mano en ningun momento, lo que obligo al chico a oponer mas fuerza y tratar de retirarla. No habia peligro de que Sombra volviera a transformarse ya que el Modo Mortus solo podia activarse una vez porque el cuerpo del humano que era poseido podria tener complicaciones cuando este se desactivara por lo que no era seguro tratar de intimidar a Ryan con la imagen de la muerte. Sombra no quito en ningun momento el dedo de la cara del muchacho, y este, al no poder quitarlo del frente, tomo la muñeca de su enemigo con su mano y empezo a torcerla de tal modo que este empezo a perder fuerza. Ryan queria desacerse de Sombra lo mas raido que pudiera, asi que torcio la muñeca de este oponiendo un poco mas de fuerza provocando que el otro soltara un grito desgarrador y terminara por incarse en la terrasa del edificio. Sombra hacia el intento por no gritar y tratar de eliminar el dolor, pero cuando llego el momento en que Ryan le torcio el brazo completo, este no dudo ni un minuto en dejar salir un enorme alarido que fue callado luego de que Ryan pateara a Sombra en el estomago, haciendolo callar por completo. Despues, Ryan aflojo un poco el agarre con el que tenia aprisionado a Sombra y lanzo a este hacia su lado derecho.

El chico no iso nada para detener el impacto, este simplemente fue resivido por el brazo de Dick, el cual termino por soportar el peso del muchacho y, junto con este, se arrastro con el piso terminando con una enorme herida que bajo del hombro hasta la mitad del brazo. El dolor era mucho y Sombra no podia hacer mucho para eliminarlo, y este de repente fue tomado del pelo de una manera tan brusca que Sombra tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener un grito. Sin embargo, sintio como Ryan ponia su boca cerca de su oido para despues susurrarle:

-Si dices que yo soy el asesino... te mato- Amenazo el muchacho, sin dejar de tomar el cabello de Sombra.

Unicamente Sombra se limito a soltar una pequeña carcajada para despues decir:

-No me hagas reir, idiota- Le contesto este de una manera audaz.

Cansado de la actitud de su enemigo, Ryan solto de manera brusca el cabello de Dick y despues se levanto para terminar dandole una tremenda patada en la cabeza al muchacho. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el color carmesi de los ojos de Sombra desaparecio y estos regresaron al color azul de los ojos de Dick, quien fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer en completa inconsiencia.

**Asilo de Arkham, 8 de Septiembre del 2012, 5:30 A.M**

Abrio lentamente los ojos y lo recibio la molesta luz que habia a su alrededor, Dick estaba mareado por el golpe que recibio en la cabeza y apenas podia escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Miro a su alrededor en cuando recupero sus cinco sentidos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en una silla con unos pedazos de metal doblado aprisionandole las manos, los pies y la cintura. En su cara tenia una mascara parecida a la que le pusieron cuando Raven pidio hablar con el, entonces el chico se empezo a asustar. Estaba en una especie de laboratorio un poco pequeño, rodeado de cuatro paredes grises y una unica entrada y salida, la cual era una puerta de metal que estaba frente a el. Habia tres monitores de computadora ya encendidos y conectados descansando en un gran escritorio de color blanco a su lado derecho, mientras que a su lado izquierdo desacansaba otra mesa parecida a la primera con varios artefactos que Dick no pudo reconocer, a exepcion de un microoscopio que estaba hasta el final del escritorio. Miro hacia arriba y su corazon se hacelero a mil por hora al ver que encima de su cabeza habia un casco que se usaba para darle descargas de energia electrica a algunos presos.

Dick trato de salir de ese lugar, pero no pudo levantarse gracias a que las cosas de metal que tenia en sus manos, pies y cintura se lo impedian. Un segundo despues se escucho un sonido proveniente de su lado derecho y Dick se vio obligado a voltear encontrandose con uno de esos aparatos que marcaban el latir de su corazon, el cual fue afectado en el momento en que Dick se altero. Y no solamente era eso lo que Dick tenia conectado, al mirar hacia su izquierda se encontraba una mesa de metal con una bolsa transparente, la cual contenia un liquido parecido al suero. Este estaba conectado en su brazo, lo que era raro porque el no sufria problemas de desidratacion.

-¿Que es este lugar?- Se pregunto el chico mientras miraba a todos lados- ¿En donde estoy?

-Ah, que bueno que ya despertarse, Grayson- Dijo alguien detras de el.

Al oir esa voz Dick intento voltear la mirada hacia atras, pero no logro ver a nadie mas en la habitacion. No hasta que aparecio un hombre vestido como medico delante de el, este tenia como cincuenta y dos años, su boca estaba cubierta por una mascarilla de tela de color azul, su cabello era de color marron y sus ojos eran de color azul rey, lo que le daba un semblante serio y frio al sujeto delante de el. Debia tener algun problema de la vista porque usaba unos lentes cristalinos que le cubrian los ojos. Poco despues llegaron otros tres sujetos vestidos de la misma forma y se colocaron detras del primer tipo, mirando a Dick de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo el primero.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto Dick al ver como los cuatro se colocaban alrededor suyo.

-Mejor tu responde si recuerdas tu nombre, ese golpe de cabeza debio afectarte mucho- Y era cierto, Dick tenia un enorme golpe en el costado derecho de la cabeza. No seria raro que Dick hubiera quedado mas loco de lo que estaba antes o que perdiera la memoria. Le dolia un poco el craneo, pero eso era normal.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias- Respondio Dick sin rodeos.

-Que bien, porque vamos a necesitar de tus conocimientos para lo que estamos apunto de hacer, y mas te vale que cooperes.

-No voy a decir nada hasta que me digan en donde estoy- Exigio saber Dick.

El sujeto de los lentes dudo un segundo en hablar, asi que volteo hacia atras con los demas tipos vestidos de cientificos y estos asintieron con la cabeza como si el sujeto hubiera hecho la pregunta con una simple mirada. Acto seguido, este regreso su mirada hacia Dick, quien a duras penas podia contener sus ganas de gritarle que hablara de una vez.

-Estas en Arkham, Dick. Yo soy Jeremias Arkham- Y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante para Dick.

No podia ser cierto. Habia llegado a uno de los lugares mas alejados de su ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que consideraba imosible porque Ryan -quien seguramente era el culpable de que estuviera ahi- debio haber tenido una velocidad impresionante para llegar a Arkham porque, de ser asi, Dick se hubiera despertado a mitad del camino y seguirian con su pelea. Dick estaba completamente asustado, nadie mas que el sabia quien era el asesino de Jump City -a exepcion de Strafire, quien habia empezado a sospechar de Ryan desde la noche en que Dick durmio con ella- y si no le daba la informacion a Raven, Ryan seguria matando personas hasta acabar con media ciudad. Si Dick llego a matar a doce personas en seis noches, no queria ni imaginarse lo que podria hacer Ryan sin nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Pero lo peor del caso era que Ryan vivia bajo el mismo techo que Starfire y los demas titanes, y si el chico llegaba a perder control total de su cuerpo, nada ni nadie podria pararlo.

No cabia duda; Dick tenia que salir de Arkham lo mas rapido posible. La pregunta era, ¿como?

-Jeremias, tienes que dejarme ir. Yo no puedo estar aqui.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?- Pregunto el director de Arkham sin darle importancia.

-Es que no lo entenderias. Jump City esta en peligro ahora, y si no hago nada contra...

-Tu querida ciudad ya no esta en peligro, Dick. Contigo bajo el poder de Arkham, las calles de Jump City no volveran a temerle a la noche- Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de la bata blanca y sacaba una jeringa de esta- Ahora si me permmites, necesitare una muestra de tu sangre.

Al ver la aguja hacercarse hacia su brazo, Dick empezo a moverse como demente y a gritar en el intento de levantarse de esa silla que lo tenia aprisionado. Los movimientos bruscos que hacia Dick no le permitian a Jeremias tomarle la muestra de sangre, por lo que tuvo que pedir ayuda y otros dos sujetos vestidos de la misma forma que Jeremias lo tomaron de los hombros y lo inmovilizaron un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Jeremias pudiera tomar la mustra. Y eso fue lo que iso, con toda confianza, Jeremias incrusto la aguja de la jeringa en el brazo de Dick y saco un poco de la sangre de este para despues retirar la aguja de la piel del chico. Jeremias solo necesito llenar la mitad del frasco para quedar satisfecho, pero el color de la sangre de Dick se le iso muy inusual, era como un tipo de rojo muy oscuro, casi negro. Luego de haber revisado la muestra de sangre de Dick, Jeremias le entrego la jeringa al sujeto que estaba detras de el y este se lo llevo directo hacia el microoscopio, donde coloco una gota de sangre en un cuadro de cristal, el cual fue colocado debajo de la lente del microoscopio.

-Ya sueltenlo- Ordeno Jeremias y los hombres obedecieron para despues irse hacia los computadores.

-Jeremias, es enserio, tengo que regresar a Jump City ahora- Rogo Dick.

-Escucha, Grayson, al fin pudimos encontrarte y no te vamos a dejar ir tan facil. El gobierno quiere que te hagamos unas cuantas pruebas para crear una nueva arma.

-¿Que clase de arma?- Pregunto. La cosa ya empezaba a disgustarle.

-Todavia no estamos muy seguros. Quiza sea una droga, algun energetico o tambien podriamos combinar tu sangre con heroina para ver que pasa.

-¿Y pondran en peligro a humanos para crear un arma? ¡Estan dementes!

Despues de escuchar eso, Jeremias dejo escapar una risa y se hacerco al oido de Dick para susurrar:

-El unico demente aqui... eres tu- Le dijo y despues tomo camino hacia la mesa del microoscopio.

Jeremias estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Dick no sabia que clase de eperimentos estaban por hacerle, pero seguramente lo que le inyectaran, frotaran o cualquier cosa que le metieran en el cuerpo, seria lo ultimo que los cientificos de Arkham harian si Sombra llegaba a despertar. El otro yo de Dick aun debia de seguir inconsiente, y era por eso que Dick todavia no escapaba, y en esos instantes podia estar ya a un cuarto de camino hacia la ciudad. Por otra parte, si Sombra despertaba y veia la serie de cosas que estaban haciendo a su alrededor, este actuaria por reflejo y se liberaria de la silla para - solo tal vez- matar a cada una de las personas que estaban en esa habitacion. Dick ya no sabia que pensar. Tenia miedo, y el casco que estaba encima de su cabeza le advertia que algo malo podria pasar cuando se lo pusieran.

-Esto es muy inusual- Susurro Jeremias sin despegar su mirada de la lente del microoscopio.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Arkham?- Pregunto uno de sus asistentes.

-Si... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que hicimos experimentos con globulos negros?- La pregunta le fue a caer de sorpresa al otro cientifico.

-Perdoneme, señor, pero no existe tal cosa como la sangre negra- Razono el cientifico.

-Creo que seria mejor que te arrepintieras de haber dicho eso. Ven a ver- Le dijo mientras apartaba ambos ojos del parato.

Aun sin poder creerlo, el cientifico solo se limito a poner su ojo derecho en la lente del microoscopio, y se llevo la sorpresa de que los globulos rojos de la sangre de Dick estaban siendo eliminados pot otros tipos de globulos, pero estos eran negros. Fue tanta la sorpresa en los ojos del cintifico que a este ni siquiera le pudieron salir las palabras de la boca. En Arkham se habian visto cientos de cosas raras, pero eso era algo de otro mundo. La "sangre negra" que estaba en la diminuta gota de sangre de Dick estaba eliminando por completo los globulos rojos de Dick, como si se los estuviera comiendo. Era solo una pequeña muestra de la sangre de Dick, y esa pequeña muestra que al principio habia sido roja, ahora se habia tornado de negro y jamas recuperaria su color natural.

-¿Pero que demonios es esto?- Solto el hombre sin poder creerselo.

-Sangre negra- Respondio Jeremias sin mas- Algo bastante raro, ¿no cree?

-Señor Arkham, eh visto muchas cosas raras junto con usted a lo largo de mi carrera... Pero esto no tiene el mas remoto sentido. Nadie en el mundo tiene globulos negros corriendo por sus venas.

-No, pero acabamos de encontrarlo- Dijo desviando su mirada hacia Dick.

-Yo no creo que este muchacho sea del todo humano, Jeremias- Opino el hombre.

-Pues ya somos dos- Y entonces desvio la mirada hacia otro de sus asistentes- Anestecialo. Este muchacho es mas peligroso de lo que creimos.

-A la orden, Jeremias- Dijo este y acto seguido salio de la habitacion. Jeremias se dirigio a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Dick, quien mantenia la cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida en algun punto de la nada. Este debio sentir la presencia de Jeremias, pues cuando este estaba a tres pasos de llegar, Dick levanto la cabeza y se encontro con los ojos del director de Arkham.

-¿Que es lo que eres?- Pregunto Jeremias. Dick ni se inmuto a decir nada, solo se quedo callado y volvio a bajar lamirada- ¿No vas a responderme?- Nada. Jeremias sabia a la perfeccion que no iba a sacarle buena informacion a Dick tan facilmente. Asi que tendria que recurrir a la violencia.

El director de Arkham no volvio a dirigirle la palabra a Dick y avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar detras de la silla en la que se encontraba Dick. Jeremias tomo el casco con ambas manos y, juntando un poco de fuerza en ambas manos, fue bajando poco a poco el casco de metal hasta que este quedo en la cabeza de Dick. El chico se espanto al sentir el contacto del frio metal en su cabeza, por lo que intento liberarse para quitarselo, pero Sombra aun no despertaba y el no tenia la fuerza suficiente para romper esas cosas que lo tenian aprisionado. Vio como los asistentes de Jeremias le dirigian a este miradas de confusion, pero su jefe simplemente les dijo que era la unica forma, y los demas asintieron con la cabeza para volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Poco despues se escucharon los pasos de Jeremias alejarse y pararse de golpe en algun punto de la habitacion, lo que puso a Dick mas nervioso de lo que estaba hace unos instantes. Su corazon le latia con fuerza y eso era lo unico que el muchacho llegaba a oir. Podia ver lo que sucedia a su alrededor pero no escuchaba nada mas que los latidos de su corazon. Trato de calmarse un poco, pero para cuando lo iso ya era muy tarde.

Una gran y dolorosa descarga electrica se apodero del cuerpo de Dick y el chico se retorcio de dolor en el preciso instante en que la electricidad toco hasta la ultima fibra de su cuerpo. Un segundo despues volvio a escuchar los pasos de Jeremias venir hacia el. El director de Arkham llego en cuestion de un segundo y se puso frente a Dick para despues preguntar:

-¿Me responderas lo que te pregunte?- Dijo Jeremias sin rodeos.

-No- Respondio Dick tajantemente mientras aun intentaba recuperarse de la descarga.

-Michael, hasme el favor de darle otra descarga a nuestro invitado- Le dijo Jeremias a uno de los sujetos que estaban trabajando detras de el.

-Con gusto, señor- Respondio aquel tipo de nombre Michael y despues se dirigio hacia un interrumptor que estaba en una pared, el cual bajo en el momento en que llego.

Nuevamente la electricidad corrio por el cuerpo de Dick y este solto un fuerte alarido al sentirla correr por todos lados. Michael subio rapidamente el interruptor, no querian matar a Dick, solo torturarlo hasta que respondiera a todas las preguntas de Jeremias.

-Esto puede detenerse si me dices lo que hay dentro de ti ¿Que te parece?- Trato de convercerlo.

-Me niego- Dijo Dick con la mirada fija en Jeremias.

-Michael- Llamo Jeremias y al instante otra descarga recorrio todo el cuerpo de Dick- ¿Me lo diras ahora?

-¡Que no!- Solto Dick decididamente.

-Descarga- Ordeno el director de Arkham para despues ver como Dick se retorcia de dolor solo por evitar hablar- No queremos hacerte daño, Grayson. Solo tienes que responder unas preguntas y esto terminara mas pronto de lo que imaginas.

-Haganme lo que quieran, yo nunca les dire nada- Insistio el muchacho.

-Oh, por amor de Dios, Grayson. Tarde o temprano tendras que decirnos algo- Le dijo y despues dirigio su mirada hacia Michael- Dale otra descarga, y que sea fuerte.

Sin decir nada mas, Michael asintio con la cabeza y puso el nivel de descarga en uno mas o menos alto y en cuestion de segundos Dick volvio a sufrir otra descarga electrica mas fuerte que las anteriores. Si asi dolia que te mandaran cientos de volteos al cuerpo, Dick no queria ni imaginarse lo que le pasaria si a Jeremias se le ocurria poner las descargas en el nivel mas alto. Y sin embargo, esa descarga eletrica fue suficiente como para dejar nuevamente al chico en total inconsiencia.

-Ya traje el anestecico, señor Arkham- Informo uno de sus asistentes entrando por la puerta de metal.

-Ya no hace falta- Dijo Jeremias con la mirada en Dick, de quien le salia un poco de humo por todos lados- Ya no hace falta.

Si Dick no cooperaba en lo que le dijera Jeremias cuando despetara, el director de Arkham no tendria otra opcion mas que torturarlo hasta conseguir algo, costara lo que costara.

**¡Hola mundo! ¡Aqui esta de nuevo Riux! Y hablando de eso, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido el capitulo antes, pero es que no salgo hasta las 7:40 de la escuela y nos dejan un chi... un monton de tarea. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ¿Que va a hacer Dick ahora que se lo llevaron a Arkham? ¿Cual sera el siguiente acto de Ryan? ¿Podran los titanes descubrirlo? Descubran esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capitulos de Instinto Asesino II. Muchas gracias a Dragonazabahe por sus Reviews, en verdad gracias. Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riu, Chaitooo.**


	15. Descontrolado por su propia sangre

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 15: Descontrolado por su propia sangre.**

**Living 8:05 A.M**

Starfire tenia la preocupacion picandole por todos lados. Se suponia que veria a Dick en la noche, pero su novio no se presento en toda la noche y Starfire de verdad tenia unas enormes ganas de verlo y temia que le hubiera llegado a pasar algo malo, como que la policia lo encontrara o que se hubiera encontrado con el asesino de Jump City; y esa era otra de las razones por las que Starfire queria ver a Dick. Starfire sabia muy bien que Dick podia defenderse solo, y mas cuando Sombra lo ayudaba, pero le preocupaba que Ryan -si es que llegaba a ser el quien sustituyo a Dick- se hubiera descontrolado un poco y haya dejado a Dick en quien sabe donde con heridas serias. De solo pensar en eso un escalofrio recorria la espalda de Starfire, pues no podia imaginarse a Ryan, su mejor amigo, matando a alguien inconsientemente. Ryan y ella eran amigos desde hace dos años y acabar con una amistad como esa de un momento a otro seria algo asi como cortarte un dedo, y te doleria, te doleria cortarte ese dedo.

-Dick- Murmuro Starfire aun preocupada por no saber nada acerca del paradero de su novio.

-¿Que pasa con el?- Pregunto la voz de Ryan detras de Starfire.

Al oir la voz de su compañero, Starfire miro por encima de su hombro y se topo con una divertida sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Ryan. Pobre muchacho, seguramente todavia no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ryan, ¿que estas haciendo aqui?- Interrogo la chica al ver la repentina aparicion de su amigo.

-Como sabras, yo no duermo tanto como siertas personas de esta torre. Raven ya debe de estar despierta, pero seguramente esa bruja esta meditando y no saldra de su habitacion hasta que se le pegue la gana... Ademas hoy me toca hacer el desayuno.

-Ah, entonces por eso estas aqui.

-Si, ¿porque? ¿Te molesta que este aqui o que?- Dijo el chico pasando por encima del sofa y sentandose al lado de la joven.

-Oh, no, no, claro que no- Se presuro a decir la chica- Me agrada tu compañia.

-Oye que curioso, a mi tambien me agrada la tuya- Comento el chico haciendo que Starfire dejara escapar unas pequeñas risas- Mas de lo que piensas- Agregro Ryan murmurando.

Ryan Morgan habia estado enamorado de Starfire despues de conocerla en una de las bancas del parque de la ciudad, y al principio penso ver a un angel, pero en realidad habia conocido a uno de los miembros de los Jovenes Titanes. Fue un honor muy grande haber conocido a Starfire, sin mencionar que ese honor se convirtio en amor unas horas despues de haber conocido a la princesa de Tamaran. Cuando Ryan le dijo a Starfire que el tambien tenia habilidades como ella y sus amigos, esta al instante le pregunto su queria ser uno mas de los titanes, Ryan con todo gusto acepto, pero no para convatir el crimen y ser reconocido como un superheroe, sino para estar siempre cerca de Starfire; y valla que el plan le funciono. Cuando el y ella simplemente se veian en el parque o se topaban en alguna parte de la ciudad sus charlas duraban un poco y despues algun villano atacaba la ciudad y Starfire era llamada por Raven. Pero antes de que Starfire se fuera, Ryan se ofrecio para ayudarla a ella y a los titanes en la batalla, ella acepto y Ryan la siguio hasta el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el ataque. Era Cinderblock quien atacaba la ciudad y los titanes estaban teniendo problemas para acabar con el, y entonces Ryan se ofecio para atacarlo y despues de hacerle una ilusion al gigante de piedra, este se desmorono en el piso completamente vencido, y fue asi como Ryan se gano la confianza de los titanes. Despues llego el dia de su presentacion en el teatro y la respuesta que le dio a Starfire. Los momentos que vivio dos años atras con los amigos de su mejor amiga fueron bastante graciosos y divertidos, ¿quien iba a pensar que Raven seria capaz de lanzarlo por la ventana despues de unos dias de conocerlo?

-Star, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo hacerte el desayuno si asi lo deseas- Dijo Ryan rompiendo el silencio que se habia presentado sin avisar en toda la habitacion y sacando a Starfire de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... Oh, si, me encantaria, Ryan- Respondio la princesa de Tamaran timidamente.

-De acuerdo- decia el muchacho mientras se dirigia hacia la cocina- el desayuno estara listo en cuestion de minutos. Puedes esperar, ¿verdad?

-Solo prepara el desayuno, Ryan- Le contesto Starfire entre risas.

-Ok- Dijo Ryan para despues dirigirse animadamente hacia la cocina.

Cuando el ilusinista llego a la cocina, Starfire provecho la ausencia de su compañero para seguir pensando en la razon por la cual Dick no se habia presentado anoche. La misma pregunta aun le zumbaba por toda la cabeza como si fuera un panal lleno de abejas molestas. Pero donde quiera que Dick estuviera, la joven solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

**Asilo de Arkham, 8:15 A.M**

Otra descarga electrica recorrio el cuerpo de Dick y el muchacho no pudo evitar soltar un enorme alarido. Una vez que Jeremias le ordeno al sujeto de nombre Michael que subiera el interruptor Dick dejo caer el peso de su cabeza hacia adelante al tiempo en que salia humo al rededor de su cuerpo y trataba recuperar el aire que perdio cuando dejo salir el grito de hace unos momentos. Dick tenia moretones y quemaduras por todos lados, y de su nariz y boca le salia un hilillo de sangre, prueba de que habia sido golpeado, pero segun Jeremias, era necesario probar cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se queria. El director del Asilo de Arkham no queria matar al muchacho, -porque si lo hacia no iba a poder crear la tan dichosa arma- solo necesitaba que le respondiera una simple pregunta y su tortura se acabaria, ¿entonces porque le era tan dificil hablar?

Jeremias volvio a estampar su puño en la quijada de Dick, quien no pudo evitar escupir sangre despues de recibir el impacto. Acto seguido Jeremias lo tomo del cabello y lo obligo a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-No voy a repetir esto de nuevo, Grayson, y mas vale que me respondas esta vez ¿¡Que-eres-tu!?

Nada. Dick solo siguio mirandolo a los ojos sin decir nada. Ante esto, a Jeremias le dio un ataque de furia y solto el cabello de Dick bruscamente para despues dirigir una mirada hacia Michael y, con un movimiento de cabeza, ordenarle que bajara una vez mas el interruptor, Michael entendio al intante la orden y bajo el interruptor provocando que una nueva onda electrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de Dick, quien solto otro grito mas y, cuando la descarga paro, Dick volvio a dejarse caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-Ay, esto es inutil- Murmuro Jeremias- Asi nunca podre hacer que diga nada.

-Señor Arkham- Llamo uno de los asistentes detras de Jeremias.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Jeremias severamente.

-Lamento mucho la interrupcion, señor, pero creo que deberia venir a ver esto.

Dicho eso, el asistente llevo a Jeremias hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el microoscopio, el director de Arkham puso su ojo en la lente de este y se encontro con que los globulos negros ya habian eliminado a todos los globulos rojos de la muestra de sangre que le habian sacado al chico. Jeremias aparto su mirada de la lente del objeto y la poso en su asistente para despues decir:

-El proceso de evolucion de la sangre ya se acompleto ¿Y que?- Dijo sin tomarle minima importancia.

-Jeremias, antes que nada ¿ya logro conseguir la informacion que usted queria?

-No. Grayson es muy dificil de tratar- Dijo Jeremias frustrado.

-Señor, no estoy muy seguro de que esto funcione, pero acabamos de hacer un pequeño experimento con un poco de heroina y algo de la sangre de Grayson...

-Al grano que estoy ocupado- Interrumpio.

-Bueno, señor, con la heroina y la muestra de sangre pudimos crear veneno.

-¿Veneno?- Dijo Jeremias, a quien le empezaba a interesar la platica.

-Si. No es muy letal y no creemos que sirva para matar, pero si para torturar... ¿me entiende?

-¿Estas diciendo... que si pruebo ese dichoso veneno con Grayson... me dira todo lo que quiero?

-En efecto- Aseguro el asistente con un asentir de cabeza.

-Bien- dijo el director de Arkham chocando las palmas de sus manos- ¿y donde esta ese dichoso veneno?

-Sigame, señor.

Entonces el asistente de Jeremias guio a este hacia donde se encontraba otro de sus colegas, quien estaba concentrado en un frasco que contenia una especie de liquido amarillento. Fue ahi cuando la mente del director de Arkham dedujo que ese deberia ser el veneno que habian hecho con la sangre de Dick, ahora solo faltaba ver a que grado de dolor podia llegar ese experimento.

-Vlad, ¿serias tan amable de mostrarle al señor Jeremias el veneno que acabamos de crear?- Pidio.

-Pero aun no esta listo. Todavia necesito hacerle unas pruebas y...

-No es necesario que este terminado, Vlad- Interrupio el sujeto- Lo queremos para hacer que Grayson nos de la informacion que queremos.

-Estan concientes de que un ser humano no podria soportar esto, ¿verdad?

-Señor Vlad, hasta donde tengo entendido, el joven Dick no es humano- Dijo Jeremias para luego tomar el frasco que Vlad sostenia en sus manos.

El director de Arkham llevo su mano hacia una de las bolsas de la bata blanca que traia puesta para sacar otra jeringa parecida a la que usaron para tomarle la muestra de sangre a Dick. Jeremias coloco la aguja del objeto dentro del liquido amarillo y unos pocos segundos despues el contenido del frasco bajo un poco y la pequeña cantidad del liquido paso hacia el frasco de la jeringa, el cual habia sido llenado hasta la mitad. El director de Arkham sonrio satisfecho al ver el liquido en el artefacto que sostenia en su mano, y luego de eso dejo el frasco que contenia el liquido amarillento en la mesa y se dirigio hacia Dick quien apenas se estaba recuperando de la descarga de hace unos momentos.

-Escucha, Grayson -Empezo a decir Jeremias- esta es la ultima oportunidad que te dare para responderme correctamente. Y si no lo haces, me vere obligado a colocar este veneno- Agrego señalando la jeringa en sus manos- dentro de tu cuerpo. Es una mezcla de heroina y parte de tu sangre, asi que si no quieres que tome medidas drasticas, sera mejor que...

-Jeremias, no dire nada ni aunque me amenazes con veneno inservible ¿Que podrias conseguir con poner esa cosa en mi cuerpo?

Indignado, Jeremias solto un suspiro a la nada, se quito las gafas de los ojos y limpio las lentes de estas en su bata blanca para despues vovlver a colocarselas y seguir mirando a Dick. El muchacho ya habia agotado por completo la paciencia del director de Arkham y este, sin previo aviso, incrusto la aguja de la jeringa en el brazo de Dick, quien, al no esperar la tan repentina accion de Jeremias, dejo que un grito ahogado se le escapara de la boca y el eco de este resono por toda la habitacion. Jeremias ni siquiera miro la cantidad de veneno que habia gastado, unicamente paro cuando sintio que el disco de empuje toco el extremo del frasco en el que se guardaba el liquido, y fue entonces cuando retiro la aguja del ya agonizante Dick.

-Te di una oportunidad para no hacer esto y tu la rechazaste. No tendrias que estar sufriendo ahora si por un segundo hubieras conciderado esa idea, niño.

Dick no podia responderle o contradecirle la palabra a Jeremias, el liquido caliente y acido corria por sus venas a una velocidad increible, sentia cada parte de su cuerpo ardiendo al grado que parecia que parecia que lo habian puesto en el centro de un incendio. Su respiracion se habia vuelto entrecortada y las venas de sus ojos eran mas notables; Dick gritaba y gritaba mentalmente una y otra vez en donde demonios se habia metido Sombra, el podria sacarlo de ese aprieto pero al parecer su alter-ego aun seguia en estado inconsiente. El chico no pudo hacer nada mas que soltar otro grito de dolor acompañado de una que otra gota de sangre que salia de su boca.

Jeremias sonrio complacidamente al ver al muchacho sufrir con la pequeña porcion de veneno que habia puesto en su cuerpo, y lo bueno del caso es que si Dick no queria volver a hablar, Jeremias aun tenia mas de donde habia salido ese liquido. Los gritos de Dick le llegaban a los oidos y Jeremias no hacia mas que sonreir, no sabia si el efecto de la sustancia se acababa, pero si asi lograba obtener la informacion que el queria, entonces seguiria poniendo veneno en el cuerpo de Dick cuantas veces se pudiera.

De repente los gritos de Dick cesaron y eso saco a Jeremias de sus pensamientos. El director de Arkham vio que el muchacho tenia la cabeza caida hacia adelante, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. A Jeremias se le iso raro que el efecto se terminara tan rapido, asi que lo primero que iso fue dirigir su mirada a la cosa que media los latidos del corazon de Dick, y la respiracion se le corto al instante cuando vio que los latidos del corazon del muchacho habian cesado. Volteo una vez mas hacia el chico y le tomo el pulso, y entonces los ojos de Jeremias se enchansaron a mas no poder al notar que Dick no tenia pulso.

-Esta muerto- Comenzo a murmurar- Esta muerto... ¡ESTA MUERTO!- Grito Jeremias girando hasta donde se encontraba su asistente, quien al instante se tenso al sentir la fria y penetrante mirada de Jeremias en sus ojos.

-Señor Jeremias, le juro que yo no...- Trato de disculparse el asistente, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿¡QUE NO QUE!? ¿¡No sabias que esto pasaria!? ¡Eres un verdadero incompetente! ¿¡Ahora como vamos a crear el arma sin la sangre de Grayson!? ¡Lo necesitabamos vivo, imbecil!

Al terminar esa ultima frase, Jeremias golpeo a su asistente y en la mejilla izquierda y este se desplomo en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Jeremias no aceptaba errores en cualquier experimento que hiciera, y el que menos debia fallarle al director de Arkham era su asistente, quien era el responsable de que todo estuviera perfecto y revisara cada detalle de los experimentos y nada podia salir mal ante la presencia de Jeremias. Normalmente el director no se enojaba de esa manera, pero el arma que estaban por crear era un caso muy importante para Jeremias, y el hecho de que la unica persona que en su cuerpo tenia lo necesario para crear esa arma hubiera muerto, llenaba de rabia a cualquiera.

-Lo lamento, señor Arkham. Vlad me dijo que los efectos del veneno no eran muy fuertes, la muerte del joven Grayson debio llevarse a cabo por las constantes descargas electricas que le usted le dio, su corazon debio estar debil en ese momento.

-¡Eso no va regresar a la vida a Grayson! Ahora por tu incompetencia todo se nos fue al...

-Ya te dijo que no fue su culpa, Jeremias- Y fue entonces cuando el alma se le escapo del cuerpo a todos al escuchar la voz de Dick resonar en la habitacion. El director de Arkham, sin creerselo, volteo hacia atras y sus ojos se toparon con los de Dick, pero estos ya no eran del color azul que el muchacho habia tenido en el momento en que Jeremias lo conocio, estos ahora habian sido tornados de color carmesi y, aunque el chico estuviera a una buena distancia de Jeremias, se le podian notar algunas venas alrededor de la iris del ojo.

-Pero esto es imposible- Susurro Jeremias al ver vivo a Dick. Desvio un poco la mirada hacia el parato que media los latidos del muchacho y este no marcaba nada, pero si el corazon de Dick se habia detenido por completo, ¿como era posible que el muchacho estuviera de pie?

-Por supuesto que no, viejo idiota. Aun sigo vivo por si no lo has notado.

Poco despues de decir eso, el muchacho convirtio en puños sus manos y, como aun tenia sus pies, manos y cintura aprisionados, tuvo que ejercer fuerza en todo su cuerpo y de esa forma el metal doblado que lo mantenia atrapado empezo a desatornillarse de la silla de madera. El muchacho entonces impulso ambas manos hacia arriba y el metal salio volando hacia atras; Jeremias, asustado, le ordeno a Michael que bajara el interruptor y este obedecio la orden para despues bajar el interruptor. Un segundo despues cientos de volteos volvieron a impactarse en el cuerpo de Dick, quien unicamente solto un pequeño quejido y luego llevo ambas manos hacia el casco y retiro este se su cabeza provocando un corto circuito en este. Como siguiente movimiento, Dick repitio lo que iso para liberar sus manos, pero esta vez con sus pies y, al igual que como paso con el metal de los posabrazos de la silla, el metal que estaba en las patas de esta misma salio volando hacia adelante dejando libre a Dick.

-¡Retrocede, Grayson!- Ordeno Jeremias al ver de pie a Dick.

Pero Dick solo se fue hacercando mas y mas hacia el director de Arkham, Michael intento convertirse en el heroe en ese momento, pero cuando estaba por avalanzarsele a Dick, este volteo rapidamente hacia atras y tomo a Michael del cuello de tal manera que el cientifico perdio el aire y callo muerto en el piso. El tipo de nombre Vlad no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de tomar el lugar de Michael y saco una pistola de un cajon de las mesas -pues la guardaban ahi por si alguno de los pacientes los atacaba- y apunto en direccion a Dick, quien al instante se sintio amenazado por algo y volteo en la direccion donde se encontraba Vlad. Por miedo, este ultimo jalo del gatillo de la pistola y la bala unicamente logro hacerle una cortada en la mejilla a Dick, Vlad dejo caer la pistola cuando vio que su intento por darle en el blanco al muchacho habia fallado. El cientifico intento escapar de la habitacion, pero cuando tomo el picaporte de la puerta con la mano, una bala entro por su espalda y salio por su pecho matandolo al instante.

Con la pistola en manos Dick volteo hacia atras, pero al momento en que lo iso, el asistente de Jeremias le quebro un frasco de vidrio en la cabeza y algunos de los trozos calleron al piso y otros quedaron atrapados en el cabello del muchacho. Furico, Dick poso su mirada carmesi en el asistente de Jeremias, quien vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos cuando Dick le clavo la mirada, de igual modo, el asistente intento apuñalar al joven con lo que quedo del frasco que habia roto en su cabeza, pero su miedo le impedia dar en el blaco y cada vez que lanzaba un ataque este se desviaba a cualquier punto que no fuera el cuerpo del muchacho. Cuando el asistente se disponia a atacar nuevamente a Dick, este le arrebato el frasco roto al asistente de las manos y en un movimiento rapido le atraveso el torax con este, matando al instante al cientifico.

-Sigues tu, Jeremias- Dijo Dick apuntando la boca de la pistola hacia el director de Arkham.

-Espera un momento, Grayson, creo que tu y yo podemos hacer un trato- Dijo Jeremias mientras se hacia bola en una esquina de la habitacion sin quitarle la mirada de encima al que podria ser su asesino.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo. Solo dejame ir y te prometo que no dire una palabra de las cosas que haces en tu manicomio, y tal vez te deje con vida.

-Adelante. Las puertas estan abiertas- Dijo Jeremias señalando la unica salida y entrada de la habitacion.

-Que bueno que sabes entender- Dijo y despues se dirigio hacia la puerta, no sin antes apartar el cuerpo sin vida de Vlad, quien habia caido frente a la puerta en su intento de escapar. Un segundo despues Dick desaparecio al momento en que atraveso la puerta de metal.

Jeremias sentia que estaba por darle un paro cardiaco, no solo por haber sido amenazado por el temido y buscado asesino de Jump City, si no por haber conocido el motivo por el cual Jump City lo consideraba el peor de los villanos. Nunca habia sentido tanto miedo en su vida, ver a sus compañeros morir asi iba a ser muy traumante para el, y Jeremias lo sabia puesto que el era psicologo, necesitaria meses de terapia para poder borrar ese recuerdo de su mente, y no solo por ver la sangre de sus compañeros regarse en el piso, sino por tener ante sus ojos la mirada carmesi infestada de venas de Dick Grayson. No sabia si cambiar de color de ojos era normal en Dick, pero de que Grayson no era humano, no era humano.

**¡Hola, mundo fanfictionero, Riux ha regresado de su ausencia! Nuevamente quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero esque la pin... mendiga escuela no me deja hacer nada. Apenas si puedo hacer algun escrito en la mañana y como no regreso a la casa hasta las 7:40, pues ya en la noche me pongo a hacer la tarea y no puedo terminar el capitulo. Bueno, dejemos a la mendiga escuela por otro lado y vallamos a las interrogantes: ¿Que hara Dick ahora que esta libre? ¿Que efecto surgio el veneno que inventaron en Sombra? Descubran esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capitulos de Instinto Asesino II. Bueno, nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	16. Las consecuencias del rechazo

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 16: Las consecuencias del rechazo.**

**Torre T, 6:30 P.M**

Ryan caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la torre rumbo a la habitacion de Starfire, tenia su mirada clavada en su reloj dijital, el cual marcaba las seis y media. El joven habia esperado una eternida para que el momento que estaba por pasar llegara, ya habia pensado en hacerlo muchas veces atras, pero siempre que estaba a un paso de tocar la puerta de Starfire se arrepentia y "lo dejaba para otro dia" pero no por ser un cobarde y no poder declararsele a la chica que tanto queria, sino por temor a ser rechazado por ella y terminar con la buena amistad que mantenian juntos. Las veces que Ryan intento declararsele a Starfire fueron un circo, todas y cada una de ellas; esta la vez en la que Ryan quiso declararsele en la terrasa, pero cuando estaba por decirle lo que en verdad sentia los nervios lo tomaron prisionero y nada mas atino a decir "¿Quieres tu hamburguesa con queso o con mostaza, Star?" a lo que Starfire lo miro confundida y Ryan queria saltar de la terrasa por haber dicho eso. Tambien estuvo la vez en la que Ryan quiso pedirle una cita, pero en lugar de decir "cita" el dijo "recorrido en el auto de Cyborg" y Starfire acepto, Ryan pudo haber aprovechado esa oportunidad en el auto de su compañero para decirle lo que sentia, pero el muy tonto solto el volante del auto cuando lo intento y le iso una abolladura a la puerta del vehiculo. Cuando Cyborg se entero, Ryan fue obligado a reparar y pintar al "bebe" de su compañero.

-Hoy es el dia. Hoy es el dia- Se repetia constantemente el muchacho mientras avanzaba decidido hacia la habitacion de Starfire.

Siguio caminando por el pasillo con la mirada decidida con con el miedo valiendole, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en las equivocaciones que cometio en tiempos pasados cuando intento citar o declararsele a la chica de sus sueños. Y otro de sus errores fue que una noche en la que estaban viendo, solamente ellos dos, una pelicula de terror, Ryan intento pedirle una cita a Starfire, pero la muchacha estaba tan asustada que cuando puso una mano en el hombro de Starfire, esta reacciono por auto reflejo y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago, el cual iso que el chico perdiera el aire y se desmayara en el piso sin decirle nada a su compañera. Starfire se disculpo como un millon de veces despues de ese "pequeño incidente", segun la teoria de Ryan, ademas el muchacho no podia culparla, ella estaba asustada y eligio un mal momento para hablarle. Otro consejo que podia darles Ryan, el ilusionista era nunca invitar a una cita a una chica si esta estaba hasta el ultimo pelo de miedo por estar viendo una pelicula de terror que "ironicamente" la invitaron a ver.

-Ya estoy aqui- Dijo el muchacho al estar frente a la puerta de la muchacha- Tu puedes, Ryan, tu puedes. Si vives con miedo nunca lograras nada.

_-Eres una completa verguenza, Ryan. No puedo creer que no puedas ni conseguir novia._

-Callate. No es sencillo hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ryan golpeo suavemente la puerta de su compañera un par de veces y espero el momento en que esta se abriera. Y ese momento llego muy rapido para Ryan, el muchacho se sintio morir cuando vio a Starfire parada en la puerta, saludandolo y mostrando la hermosa sonrisa que volvia loco al joven ilusionista, quien se habia quedado petrificado al ver la belleza de su compañera. Asi es, Ryan habia vuelto a quedarse trabado despues de que dijo que el podria hacerlo, pero para fortuna del chico, volvio a sus cinco sentidos despues de unos segundos de haber visto a Starfire. Ryan respiro hondo antes de decir la primera tonteria que se le viniera a la mente para despues decir:

-Hola, Star ¿Como estas?- Que ironia, ¿no?

-Eh... Estoy bien, Ryan... ¿Y tu?- Dijo Starfire con un tono claramente confundido.

-No me quejo- Dijo, riendo nerviosamente- Oye, Starfire, queria saber si tenias algo que hacer mas tarde.

-No, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer.

-¡Que bien!- Solto Ryan, sorprendiendo de la nada a la tamaraniana- Digo... queria saber si tu... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Star... y yo... queria saber si querias... tener... una.. una...

-¿Una cita?- Completo la joven sonriendole a su compañero, que de plano parecia trabalenguas.

-¡Si! Si, si, eso es lo que queria decirte, que si querias tener una cita conmigo. Solo para pasar el rato en la noche ¿Que te parece?

-Esta bien, no veo porque no- Dijo ella encojiendose en hombros.

-Ok, entonces te veo a las ocho. Te parece bien a las ocho, ¿verdad?

-Claro- Solto Starfire sin mas.

-Entonces te veo en dos horas. Adios, Star- Y sin mas que decir, Ryan se retiro de la puerta de Starfire.

Esta ultima dejo escapar una risa y acto seguido cerro la puerta detras de si, no sin antes escuchar el grito de victoria de Ryan, que al parecer estaba mas feliz que Chico bestia al ganarle a Cyborg en un videojuego. Starfire sonrio al oir a su mejor amigo tan feliz, pero de alguna manera sabia que algo iria mal despues de haber aceptado la invitacion de Ryan, ellos no eran nada mas que amigos, ¿verdad? Solo seria una cita de amigos, ¿verdad? Y aunque Ryan la quisiera como algo mas que una amiga, Starfire no podria aceptarlo, ella siempre amo, ama, y amara a Dick. Si, estaba consiente de que podria lastimar a Ryan, pero el debia entender que Dick podia ser el unico que tomara lugar en su corazon.

-Solo espero que sea una cita de amigos.

Deseando que asi fuera, Starfire se dirigio hacia la ventana de su habitacion y se recargo en el marco de esta solo para ver como el sol desendia y se ocultaba detras de las montañas que se hallaban detras de la ciudad.

Entonces se llego la tan esperada hora. El reloj de Ryan marco las ocho de la noche y el chico ahora estaba esperando a su invitada al frente de su puerta pidiendole a los cielos no cometer una tonteria como todas las veces anteriores que intento invitar a salir a Starfire. Su vestimenta consistia en el mismo atuendo que usaba para todos los dias, al principio penso en darle uso a su smoking con algo que pudiera recordar para cuando despertara, pero solo irian a pasear por la ciudad antes de que se diera el toque de queda, no se necesitaba ir de gala para algo como eso. Ryan suspiro algo nervioso, era la primera y tal vez ultima vez que uno de sus intentos por invitar a salir a Starfire salia de manera gloriosa, asi que tenia todo el derecho a estarlo.

La puerta automatica de Starfire se abrio de repente y detras de esta aparecio Starfire vestida, al igual que Ryan, con su vestimenta habitual; ella sonrio al ver a su compañero parado frente a su puerta y Ryan, con los nervios y el panico revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, solo pudo levantar su mano derecha en señal de saludo y decir un inaudible hola, que Starfire apenas si pudo escuchar. Pasaron unos segundos desde que Starfire se dejo ver detras de la puerta, y cuando Ryan por fin pudo reaccionar, este dijo:

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Pregunto el chico con un notable tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

Starfire solo asintio con la cabeza y despues Ryan permitio que ella fuera la primera en caminar, lo que era muy raro en el muchacho, puesto que Ryan jamas se comportaba de esa manera con nadie. Ni siquiera con Raven, que era su antigua maestra. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la cochera de la torre, donde yacia el auto de Cyborg.

-Ryan, ¿estas seguro de que podemos usar el auto de Cyborg?- Pregunto curiosa Starfire.

-No lo se. Ni siquiera le pregunte- Y esa era otra de las cualidades de Ryan Morgan, nunca pedia permiso para tomar la nave T o el auto de Cyborg (quien seguramente lo mataria cuando se enterara de que habia tomado a su bebe sin su permiso).

Al momento, Ryan abrio la puerta del compañero y dejo entrar a Starfire, quien, un poco confundida y a la vez sorprendida de la caballerosidad de su amigo, le dio las gracias. El joven cerro la puerta y despues este rodeo el auto de Cyborg hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor, la cual abrio para despues meterse dentro del vehiculo y encenderlo. Luego, el muchacho metio reversa y el auto salio de la cochera para despues ir en direccion hacia el puente automatico que dejo pasar al vehiculo hacia la ciudad.

_-Ryan, debes estar conciente de que no te dejare disfrutar mucho de tu cita. Tu tienes un trato conmigo y si no lo cumples..._

-¿Y a donde es que nos dirigimos, Ryan?- Volvio a preguntar la princesa de Tamaran.

-Vamos a ir a un lugar que encontre antes de conocerlos. No habia tenido tiempo de llevarte porque habia mucha responsabilidad con los constantes ataques a la ciudad- Respondio el muchacho sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿Y donde queda ese lugar?

-En las montañas. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero la vista es hermosa desde ahi.

Sin mas que decir, Ryan y Starfire se dirigieron hacia las montañas que se encontraban detras de la ciudad, Ryan sabia a la perfeccion que ese era el lugar perfecto para un caso como el suyo, aun no sabia que diria cuando se llegara el momento de hablar. No simplemente le pediria que fuera su novia y esperara a que le diera el beso que siempre espero. No. Primero tenia que esperar el momento exacto, desviar un poco el tema, y despues declararsele y si lo rechazaba... si lo rechazaba, quedaba en claro que solo eran amigos y que, tal vez, Starfire tenia otra persona que llego a su vida antes que el. Se le encojio el corazon de solo pensar el el rechazo de Starfire, en verdad la amaba, y que de su boca saliera un no por respuesta seria el peor golpe que pudieran haberle dado al joven ilusionista.

-Oye, Starfire- La joven iso caso a la mencion de su nombre y al momento volteo a ver a Ryan.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto ella amablemente.

-Oh, no es nada, solo pensaba en que despues de ir a las montañas podriamos... no se... ir al cine tal vez.

-¿A esta hora de la noche? ¿No crees que es muy tarde?

-Oye, apenas son las ocho, podriamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede. Y si se nos hace tarde, puedo teletransportarnos hasta la torre y aqui no paso nada.

-Ay, Ryan- Suspiro Starfire entre risas; el chico en verdad era un payaso.

-¿Que tiene? Nadie, y menos Raven, tienen que enterarse de que nos fugamos, y mucho menos Raven.

Y los siguientes minutos que pasaron en el auto de Cyborg, Ryan y Starfire se la pasaron riendo y parecia que Ryan en verdad habia empezado bien con su plan, aunque no sabia cuanto durarian esas risas porque necesitaba que duraran hasta que llegaran a las montañas. Y asi fue para sorpresa del joven ilusionista; las carcajadas entre el y Starfire duraron hasta que llegaron al pie de una de las montañas a lo que Ryan dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, ahora solo restaba mostrarle a Starfire la vista y declararsele, que seria todo un problema para el muchacho. Antes de conocer a Starfire, la primera vez que intento conseguirse una novia termino con la marca de una mano en su mejilla, ¿que le habia salido mal? Pues el simple hecho de que agarro desprevenida a la chica y esta le dio una tremenda bofetada por el susto, y todavia ni se habian dirigido la primera palabra. Ryan desde entonces no habia vuelto a hablar con una mujer, no hasta que su vida cambio al conocer a Starfire.

El auto subio por un camino de concreto que se habia construido para dar paso a los vehiculos que querian subir, camino que no se habia construido un año despues de que Ryan fue abandonado. Un muchacho de dieciocho años como lo era Ryan ya debia haber olvidado eso, pero esas eran cosas que jamas se olvidan. Ryan dio la vuelta en una pequeña curva del camino y sonrio al ver que ya le faltaba unos cuantos metros para llegar a su destino, y ademas el ambiente era perfecto, no se notaban mas autos a la vista y con eso Ryan podria decirle lo que sentia a Starfire sin temor a que alguien se riera de el si hacia algo mal y se caia del barranco o, en el peor caso, fuera rechazado.

-Ya llegamos, Starfire- Anuncio Ryan una vez que estaciono el auto.

Al abrir la puerta los ojos de Starfire se enchanzaron a mas no poder cuando vio el hermoso paisaje que se podia apreciar desde la punta de la montaña, Ryan definitivamente no le habia mentido cuando dijo que el paisaje se veia bien desde ese punto. Por otra parte, el muchacho habia quedado satisfecho al ver asi de sorprendida a Starfire, el paisaje en verdad se veia bien, y mas en la noche. Se podian ver las miles de luces que adornaban por todos lados a la ciudad, los autos que iban de un lado para otro, la belleza de la luna llena bañando a toda la ciudad con su luz y la infinidad de estrellas resplandecientes en el cielo. Ryan volteo a ver a su invitada y se sintio nuevamente complecido al verla sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, el joven la invito a sentarse en el suelo y ella con gusto obedecio y se sento al lado de Ryan en la orilla de la montaña dejando que sus pies colgaran hacia abajo al igual que Ryan.

-Ryan, ¿como descubriste este lugar tan maravilloso?- Pregunto Starfire aun impactada por lo que acababa de ver.

-Fue poco tiempo despues de que mis padres me abandonaron, estaba buscando donde quedarme y subi a la montañapara ver si habia alguna casa abandonada o algo por el estilo, y no, no encontre nada parecido a una casa abandonada, solo una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Me quede aqui un par de dias y despues logre conseguir dinero haciendo magia callejera, junte lo suficiente y me hospede en un apartamento. Muchas veces pense en ir a buscar a mis padres, pero sabia que no me querian volver a ver.

-Lamento mucho eso, Ryan- Se disculpo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Da igual, tarde o temprano tambien me iba a tener que separar de ellos, pero nunca llegue a pensar que eso fuera tan temprano.

_-¿Ahora ves a lo que me refiero? Acabas de admitir que tus padres te odiaban._

_-¡Largate y dejame en paz!_

Tratando de quitarse esa molesta voz de su cabeza, Ryan volvio a concentrarse en Starfire, quien tenia los ojos posados en la ciudad, despues Ryan puso su mirada en sus propios pies y se empezo a decir una y otra vez que ya era la hora de hacer lo que habia venido a hacer. El muchacho respiro profundo y se armo de valor para despues dirigirse hacia su compañera y decir:

-Oye, Star, quiero decirte algo que eh querido decir hace mucho tiempo- Dijo mientras hacercaba su mano a la de Starfire. La joven se sorprendio al sentir el tacto de la piel de Ryan en su mano y ya se imaginaba lo que Ryan queria decirle, no era que ella pudiera leer las mentes, sino que el tono de voz del chico se lo revelaba todo, y esque ese era el mismo tono que Dick utilizo para pedirle ser su novia; de igual manera no podia interrumpirlo.

-¿A si?- Dijo tarfire finjiendo no saber nada- ¿Y de que se trata, Ryan?

-Star, desde hace mucho estoy intentando decirte esto, pero mi cobardia no me ha dejado hacerlo- Y eso fue lo unico que Starfire necesito para saber que sus sospechas eran correctas- Star, ¿tu sabias... que eres mi... mejor amiga?

_-Ya basta, Ryan, no te la vas a ligar._

-No se porque, pero cada que te veo me pongo... todo menso. Desde que te conoci mi vida cambio, pense que despues de que mis padres me abandonaran, nadie me iba a volver querer, pero llegaste tu, ¿y sabes lo que paso?- Starfire no respondio- Me enamore de ti, Star. Por eso es que invite a salir, necesitaba que esto fuera en privado para no hacer el ridiculo frente a los muchachos... ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptarias ser mi novia, Starfire?

Y el silencio se iso presente en ese entonces. Ni Ryan ni Starfire dijeron nada despues de la confesion del muchacho, unicamente se quedaron ahi, mirandose, Starfire con la mirada en el suelo y Ryan con el temor dibujado en su cara ¿Que habia hecho mal? ¿Porque Starfire no le respondia? ¿Lo rechazaria? El miedo se apodero por completo del ilusionista cuando penso en eso ultimo, de ninguna menera u otra podria vivir sabiendo que la chica que le gustaba lo habia mandado a volar. Pero Starfire aun no decia nada, quiza solo estaba pensando en decir si o no, o quiza estaba pensando en como decirle que no sin herirlo mucho.

-Ryan- Empezo a decir ella apartando su mano de la mano del joven- no se... como decirte esto pero... lo lamento, yo no siento lo mismo que tu- Y algo dento de Ryan se quebro.

_-Te dije que estabas perdiendo el tiempo aqui, pero no me hiciste caso._

El muchacho no lo podia creer, ni siquiera creerlo, quizo que todo eso que habia pasado fuera solo un mal sueño del que pronto despertaria; pero no. El cruel destino habia hecho de las suyas una vez mas, y esta vez fue contra Ryan de la peor forma que el universo podia tratarlo, ya habia sido rechazado varias veces por cientos de chicas y todas lo habian rechazado a bofetadas, diciendole que no les interesaba o algunas le hechaban aerosol en los ojos y lo llamaban pervertido para despues salir corriendo hacia algun lugar en el que no estuviera el. Sin embargo, el ser rechazado por Starfire fue algo mas que ser abofeteado o casi quedarte ciego por el acido que tenia el aerosol, fue haber recibido un no por parte de la persona a quien tu mas querias en todo el mundo, y era por eso que Ryan estaba que no se la creia y fue tan doloroso para el que, cinco segundos despues de haber recibido su respuesta, una lagrima se le escapo de su ojo y esta fue a dar al piso. Ryan no queria llorar, pero el dolor fue tan grande que no pudo contenerse a soltar una segunda lagrima seguida de un pequeño sollozo apenas audible, sus ojos estaban cristalizados en cientos de lagrimas y su mirada se habia desviado hacia la ciudad para que Starfire no lo viera llorar. Por otro lado, Starfire tambien estaba que la culpa se la comia, podia sentir la triztesa de su compañero con solo verlo, el muchacho no queria llorar, pero Starfire sabia a la perfeccion que eso era lo que Ryan mas queria en esos instantes, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si Dick la hubiera mandado a volar igual que ella lo iso con el ilusionista. No sabia que hacer, pero lo mas razonable seria disculparse con el, tal vez no podrian llevar una relacion amorosa, pero aun asi seguirian siendo amigos.

-Lo siento, Ryan... Espero que lo entiendas- Le dijo y le beso la mejilla como siguiente movimiento.

-¿Quien es, Starfire?- Pregunto Ryan de golpe, confundiendo un poco a Starfire.

-¿Quien es quien, Ryan?- Dijo la chica para salir de su confusion.

-Se que alguien mas llego a tu vida antes que yo, ¿no es asi?- Solto y al mismo tiempo mostro su rostro a los ojos de Starfire, quien se tenso al instante al notar que los orbes de su compañero estaban rojos- Fue el tal Dick, ¿verdad?

Muy bien, Ryan ya estaba empezando a hacerle las cosas dificiles a Starfire ¿Como se le ocurria mencionar el nombre de Dick frente a ella? Era cierto que Starfire no habia podido aceptar a Ryan por esa razon, pero no entendia como Ryan habia adivinado que ella y Dick habian tenido una relacion en su pasado, Starfire ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho que el y ella habian tenido una relacion amorosa, y lo mas probable seria que el muchacho habia entrado a la mente de Starfire, asi como le habia enseñado Raven, y debio encontrar esos momentos del pasado de Starfire y Dick.

-Ryan, Dick no tiene nada que ver en...

-¡Por supuesto que tiene mucho que ver en esto, Starfire!- Solto el muchacho al tiempo en que se ponia en pie delante de la joven- ¡Se a la perfeccion que tu y el estuvieron juntos! Ah, ¿pero que sucedio? No me gustaria recordarte que Grayson fue quien mato a doce personas en seis dias.

-¿Como te enteraste? Nadie te ha dicho nada respecto a eso.

-Me lo dijo un pajarito que ha estado viviendo en mi cabeza desde hace varios dias- Dijo señalando la sien de su craneo- En verdad no puedo creer que me hayan ocultado tanto tiempo eso ¿Que era lo que creian que haria si me enteraba, eh? Yo tambien supe lo del asesino de Jump City, pero jamas me imagine que el culpable fuera uno de los Jovenes Titanes.

-Ryan, ya basta- Pidio Starfire al borde del llanto.

-¡Ay, porfavor, Starfire! ¿¡Que tiene ese tipo que no tenga yo!? El te traiciono, a ti y a los titanes...- Dijo al tiempo en que nuevamente tomaba su mano- pero yo nunca te haria eso, Star. Yo puedo ser millones de veces mejor que ese idiota. Solo tienes que quedarte conmigo, y olvidaras todo el daño que Dick te iso a ti y a nuestros amigos.

-Ya no se como decirte esto, Ryan- Dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia la ciudad- Pero no siento lo mismo que tu.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La furia en Ryan aumento diez veces mas en el instante en el que esa frase llego a sus oidos y no entendio porque, el podia darle muchas cosas a Starfire, mas de las que el idiota de Dick Grayson pudo haberle dado, pero aun asi ella seguia prefiriendo al antiguo asesino de Jump City a pesar de que la traiciono. La ira tambien inundo el pobre y marchito corazon del ilusionista, y este no pudo hacer nada mas, no podia decir nada, solo se quedo ahi, mirando el suelo pero, un poco despues, levanto la mirada hacia Starfire y la princesa de Tamaran se llevo la sorpresa de que la iris de los ojos del ilusionista estaba tornada en carmesi. Acto seguido, Ryan se llevo una mano a su bolsillo y de esta saco el revolver que le habia quitado a Dick, el cual apunto hacia Starfire.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Solto Starfire presa del miedo.

-Debes entender que si no eres mia... no seras de nadie- Dijo al tiempo en que colocaba su dedo indice en el gatillo del revolver.

-Ryan... detente, porfavor- Rogaba Starfire a punto de soltar la primera lagrima.

-No puedo. Lo siento, Star.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante para Starfire, la joven no podia oir nada que no fueran el sonoro ruido que hacia su acelerado corazon, su mejor amigo estaba apunto de matarla y, al parecer, las sospechas de Dick fueron ciertas cuando le dijo que Ryan era el nuevo asesino de Jump City. Ahora ella moriria con el inborrable recuerdo de Ryan apuntandole con la boca del revolver y, sobre todo, sabiendo que su mejor y mas grande amigo, la persona que la apoyo para superar la perdida de Dick cuando este fue descubierto como el asesino de Jump City, aquella persona que siempre le sonrio aunque las cosas parecieran de lo mas imposible, ahora acabaria con su vida de un disparo. Era verdaderamente triste tener algo asi frente a tus propios ojos, pues jama te imaginarias a tu mejor amigo apuntandote con una pistola unicamente por no aceptar ser su novia, y eso era dificil de creer por parte del ilusionista, Ryan no era asi, algo le estaba pasando, ¿pero que era?

-Saludame a mis padres.

Y entonces disparo y en ese mismo instante Starfire cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe... pero el impacto nunca llego. Cuando Starfire abrio los ojos, la bala estaba a escasos centimetros de su frente, lo que iso entrera en panico a la muchacha, pero al ver que la bala ya no tenia movimiento alguno, esta se sintio mas aliviada y a la vez confundida, ¿porque la bala se habia detenido asi nada mas? Miro hacia donde estaba Ryan, el muchacho estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, lo que le dio a entender que Ryan no se habia arrepentido cuando jalo del gatillo. Eso lleno un poco de tristeza a Starfire, quien siguio buscando con la mirada a la cosa o persona que le salvo la vida, y lo que vio a continuacion la lleno de total alegria.

-Deja a mi novia en paz- Dijo la voz de Dick Grayson al lado de Ryan.

El joven estaba como a dos metros al lado izquierdo del ilusionista manteniendo una mano elevada hacia la direccion de la bala impidiendole a esta que se moviera. Dick parecia estar mas que enojado con Ryan por haber tratado de matar a Starfire, y eso facilmente se podia notar gracias a la intensidad que tenia el color rojo de sus ojos y las multiples venas alrededor de estos. Morgan no podia pronunciar ni un sonido, ni siquiera habia sentido la precensia de Dick en algun momento y tampoco se imagino que escapara tan rapido de Arkham, aunque habia algo diferente en el.

-Matame a mi... si puedes- Le reto.

**Hola mundo de fanfiction, ya ha regresado Riux con el penultimo capitulo de Instinto Asesino II, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¿Que estara apunto de pasar ahora que Dick aparecio? ¿Correra sangre? ¿Como seran los movimientos de Dick y Sombra con el veneno de Jeremias inyectado? Descubran esto y mucho mas en el ultimo capitulo de Instinto Asesino II. Mil millones de gracias a Dragonazabache por su Review en el capitulo anterior. Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo**

**AVISO: Hare una nueva historia, no de Teen Titans ni de Yu-Gi-Oh!, sera de Adventure Time y se titulara La Era Oscura. Espero que les guste.**


	17. Te estare esperando

**Instinto Asesino II.**

**Capitulo 17: Te estare esperando.**

**Montañas, 9:00 P.M**

El silencio se iso presente en el momento en que Grayson aparecio, la bala aun seguia suspendida en el aire a escasos centimetros de la frente de Starfire, la tencion se podia cortar con un cuchillo e incluso el viento parecio haberse asustado cuando Dick aparecio. Nadie se atrevia a hablar, bastaba con las miradas que Dick y Ryan se mandaban entre si para entender que ambos querian matarse a golpes, la tension era en verdad una de las peores en las que habia estado Starfire, a exepcion de esa vez en la que Ryan estuvo apunto de comenzar una pelea con Raven, pero esa es otra historia. El punto aqui era que ambos jovenes se matarian entre si si alguno de los dos estaba decidido a darle inicio a la pelea, y probablemente los dos moririan, pues Starfire acababa de entender que Ryan tambien habia sido poseido, al igual que Dick, por una sombra. Dick volteo a mirar a Starfire aun con la mano extendida hacia la bala y le iso un movimiento de cabeza para que viniera hacia el, pero la chica aun estaba asustada y no entendio nada de lo que quizo decirle el joven, por lo que este tubo que romper el silencio que habia prevalecido por un largo tiempo.

-Ponte detras de mi, Star- Ordeno Dick. Starfire obedecio al instante y, sin apartar la mirada de Ryan, esta se coloco detras de su novio con el miedo dibujado en sus ojos. Un momento despues Dick convirtio en puño su mano y al instante la bala se evaporo en el aire.

-Pero mira lo que trajo el viento. Grayson, pense que te habia dejado en Arkham con lo demas locos- Dijo Ryan en tono burlon.

-Digamos que tuve que ajustar unas cuentas con Jeremias. Fue muy facil- Dijo Dick tajantemente.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que fue lo que hiciste? Los mataste a todos, ¿verdad?

-Jeremias no me dejo opcion, yo queria que me dejara ir por las buenas pero el se nego. Me vi obligado a matarlos a todos.

-¿Que?- Solto Starfire al escuchar eso ultimo, pero entonces se escuharon los aplausos finjidos de Ryan.

-Bravo, pense que tardarias uno o dos dias mas en salir del manicomio. Felicidades, parece que no eres tan inutil como pense.

Dick no le tomo importancia a las palabras de Morgan, solo se limito a posar la mirada en Starfire, quien se habia estado escondiendo detras del hombro de Dick desde que este la habia dicho que se colocara detras de el. El miedo en los ojos de Starfire fue lo suficiente para que Dick supiera que debia sacar a su chica de todo ese lio, por lo que se vio obligado a tomarla del menton y hacercar su rostro al de ella para depositar un rapido beso en los labios de ella, se separo cinco segundos despues y le acomodo unos pocos cabellos detras de la oreja a Starfire para luego abrazarla y susurrarle al oido:

-Vete, Star. Y no te preocupes, yo estare bien- Le dijo, separandose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos.

-¿Estas loco? No voy a dejarte aqui, Dick- Le regaño ella.

-Star, sabes que si estoy loco- Dijo acariciendole la mejilla derecha- Y es por eso que no quiero que veas lo que va a pasar.

Y el miedo volvio a apoderarse de Starfire. Nunca habia escuchado a su novio decir algo asi y, como era la primera vez, el pensamiento de Dick masacrando a Ryan se le vino como un rayo a la mente, no sabia si en verdad esa era la intencion de Dick al querer que ella se fuera pero sabia que ni el ni el iban a mantener un combate amable, lo que podria terminar siendo una masacre y tal vez Dick no queria que su novia se convirtiera en testigo de aquello. Starfire no pudo hacer mas que asentir con la cabeza y Dick le sonrio al ver la respuesta de su chica, el de verdad queria protegerla y si le pedia que se fuera era porque algo iba a terminar muy mal entre Ryan y el, y Dick no pondria en riesgo la salud mental de su amada al igual que la suya al ver morir a sus padres frente a sus ojos.

-Te vere en un rato, Star- Dijo y le dio un beso mas en la mejilla- Ya vete.

Starfire obedecio la peticion de su novio y se fue flotando hasta la torre titan en busca de la ayuda de sus compañeros, solo esperaba a que estos tomaran desicion de ayudar al que fue su antiguo lider y amigo.

-Sabes que ya estaras muerto para cuando tus amigos lleguen ¿verdad?- Comento Ryan.

-Podre soportar, digo, ¿quien no puede vencer a un perro viejo como tu?- El comentario no le causo nada de gracia a Ryan, pues el rojo de los ojos del joven se intensifico mas.

La ira en Ryan crecio mas cuando escucho el comentario de Dick hacia el, y entonces se vio obligado a irse encima de su contrincante, quien rapidamente se movio a un lado provocando que Ryan se estampara con la frente en las piedras del piso, lo que le creo una herida en medio de la frente de la cual se dezlisaba un pequeño rio de sangre hasta el ojo de Ryan. Dick se reia como demente al ver el error que habia cometido su contrincante, y fue un error, porque mientras se moria entre sus risas, Ryan lo callo dandole un sonoro golpe en el estomago, el cual iso que Dick se tomara la parte herida y se dejara caer de rodillas en el suelo para despues ser levantado por Ryan, quien derribo al suelo a Grayson con un golpe directo en la quijada. El ilusionista no era consiente de lo que hacia, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su sombra, que parecia estar disfrutando de lo lindo ver a Dick sufriendo.

Una vez mas Ryan se dejo controlar por el poder de su alter-ego y como Dick estaba boca abajo en el piso, Ryan aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo los brazos de este para luego ponerle un pie en la espalda. El chico parecio salir de su trance cuando sintio la planta del teni de Ryan en su espalda y, de repente, Ryan jalo con brusquedad los brazos de Dick y este solto un alarido al oir los huesos de sus brazos quebrarse, y Ryan parecia disfrutar del dolor de Grayson. Pero su gracia termino cuando Dick estampo su pie contra su cara y Ryan solto los brazos de Grayson cuando sintio el impacto liberando por completo a Dick, pero habia un ligero problema; no podia mover sus brazos. Ryan le habia roto los brazos y el chico no podia sentirlos, y eso era malo, necesitaba de sus brazos para poder pelear, solo contaba con sus piernas y estas no le serian de mucha ayuda si no contaba con sus brazos. No sabia que hacer, ahora era el quien se encontraba contra la espalda y la pared, tenia que pensar en algo para que Ryan no terminara por matarlo e iba tener que hacerlo rapido.

-Canalla- Maldijo Ryan al tiempo en que desenfundaba su cuchillo del interior del bolsillo de su pantalon.

Y entonces el rostro de Dick se lleno de panico, ese cuchillo se veia realmente filoso, una apuñalada y Dick podia decirle adios a todo lo que conocia en la tierra. Sin sus brazos solo tenia la mitad del poder que le era concebido por Sombra, necesitaba estar completo para poder ganarle a Ryan y con sus dos brazos en otro mundo, no podria hacerlo.

-Ayudame, Sombra- Rogo Dick al ver a Ryan acercarse a el con el filoso cuchillo en manos.

_-Ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, Dick. Lo siento._

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que no ves que estamos en apuros?

_-Lo que quiero decir es que el veneno que Jeremias te inyecto iso que perdiera el control de tu cuerpo._

-Ahora en cristiano- Dijo al no entender ni una sola palabra que salio de la boca de Sombra.

_-Yo ya no puedo usar tu cuerpo. Ahora mi poder es tuyo._

Antes de que Dick pudiera articular cualquier palabra, Ryan dio un sonoro grito y entonces Dick salio de su trance para ver como su contrincante se acercaba hacia el empuñando el cuchillo. La punta filosa del arma estuvo a un pelo de gato de incrustarse en la quijada de Dick, pero este retiro su rostro a tiempo y el arma no pudo ni hacerle el mas minimo rasguño. Ryan no se dio por vencido en ese momento, este reacciono a tiempo y volvio a intentar clavar la punta del cuchillo en el pecho de su enemigo, pero Dick volvio a ser mas rapido y esquivo el ataque agachandose en el instante en que Ryan avalanzo el cuchillo contra Dick. Este ultimo iso otro rapido movimiento y uso su pierna derecha para patear la mano de Ryan, quien solto su cuchillo en el momento en que su mano sufrio el impacto y entonces el arma salio volando hacia arriba. Poco despues el arma fue bajando al momento en que daba piruetas en los aires, ya estaba apunto de caer al suelo cuando de repente fue atrapado por la mandibula de Dick, el joven habia logrado tomar el mango del cuchillo en sus dientes. Si, no tenia brazos que le pudieran ayudar en la pelea, pero aun tenia su cabeza, inteligencia y piernas. Tal vez no necesitaba los brazos despues de todo.

-Debo admitir que ese fue un buen movimiento, Grayson- Comento Ryan mientras se sobaba la mano. Su enemigo no le respondio porque Dick sabia que Morgan no le entenderia si hablaba con el cuchillo puesto entre sus dientes- Pero no te esperabas esto, ¿verdad?- Agrego, apuntandole a Dick con su revolver.

Genial, ahora estaban disparejos; Ryan tenia un arma de fuego y Dick contaba unicamente con un triste e inutil cuchillo que estaba entre sus dientes, no sabia si saldria vivo de esa, pero si lo hacia, se aseguraria de mandar a Ryan directo al fin del mundo o, si tenia suerte y la tecnologia era suficientemente avanzada, a otra galaxia. Pero por ahora tenia que averiguar como salir ileso de esa pelea.

-Este es tu final- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa demente.

Fue entonces cuando Morgan jalo del gatillo y de la boca del revolver se disparo una bala que fue justo en la direccion del ojo derecho de Dick. Pocos centimetros antes de que la bala se incrustara en el rostro del muchacho, Dick uso la hoja del cuchillo para cubrirse de la bala la cual se desvio cuando choco con la hoja del arma. Tanto Dick como Ryan quedaron estupefactos al ver los refejos del que era el asesino de Jump City, sin embargo Ryan desperto rapidamente de su trance y empezo a disparar hacia Dick, el muchacho desviaba cada bala que se atravesaba en su camino con solo poner la hoja del cuchillo frente a su rostro, ninguna de las balas que Morgan disparo contra el pudo hacerle el mas minimo rasguño. Y entonces llego el momento en que las balas se le acabaron al revolver de Ryan, Dick entonces sonrio para sus adentros y corrio hacia Morgan mientras este estaba distraido con el vacio bariller del arma, pero de repente sintio como Grayson se acercaba hacia el a todo lo que le permitian dar las piernas y, acto seguido, Dick se lanzo en el aire hacia Morgan. Ryan aun tenia la mirada en el bariller de su pistola, pero cuando sintio que el arma de su contrincante estaba apunto de rozarle el rostro... pero entonces Ryan tomo del cuello a Dick y este se detuvo en seco en el aire mientras que Morgan lo tomaba del cuello. Dick dejo caer el cuchillo de su boca y este callo en el suelo mientras que Ryan se reia dementemente al ver a Grayson agonizando por causa suya. El chico intento patear a Morgan de alguna forma, pero el aire la hacia tanta falta que no sentia ya ni los parpados de los ojos, lo unico que pudo ver y oir mientras agonizaba fue lo siguiente:

-Te robasta mi sueño ¡TE LA ROBASTE A ELLA!- Decia Morgan mientras intentaba acabar con lo ultimo que le quedaba de aire a su enemigo- Pero yo me asegurare de que eso no vuelva a pasar.

Dicho eso, Morgan iso presion en el cuello de Dick y levanto a este en el aire con su puño preparado y su blanco indefenso y apunto de morir, pero muy pronto el terminaria con ese dolor. Ryan volvio a reir como demente en la habitacion cerrada de un manicomio y la mano que estaba convertida en puño se prendio en fuego de repente y Dick comenzo a asustarse, Ryan no solo le daria el golpe de gracia, sino que iba a darle fin a su vida. Que idiota habia sido. No debio prometerle a Starfire que estaria con ella en un rato si jamas la volveria a ver.

_-Parece que hasta aqui llego todo, Sombra._

_-Creo si. Pero bueno, cada quien tiene su hora, ¿que no?_

_-¿Crees que pueda volver a verla otra vez aun despues de la muerte?_

_-Eso depende del destino... Ojala podamos vernos otra vez pero... esta vez... como humanos._

_-Asi sera mi buen amigo... Asi sera._

Dick sonrio al decir eso ultimo y entonce las escenas de su vida pasaron, como si fuera un desfile, frente a el al mismo tiempo en que Dick veia lo bueno y lo malo que habia hecho en su vida, ese debia ser lo que muchas personas conocian al momento de morir como "vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos". Escenas donde aparecia el de pequeño con sus padres, atravesando la pubertad con Batman, los momentos que paso con los Jovenes Titanes en la adolescencia, su primer beso con Starfire, los asesinatos que el y Sombra dieron a conocer en la ciudad, sus momentos de tristesa en la carcel, la felicidad que sintio cuando pudo escapar de prision, su beso de reconciliacion con Starfire, el miedo que sintio al estar en Arkham y millares de cosa mas que no pudo reconocer. Si esa habia sido su vida en el pasado y el presente, entonces su vida en el futuro iba a ser horrible.

De pronto vio como el puño de Ryan se hacercaba decididamente hacia el... Ya no habia nada que hacer...

-¡Oye tu!- Llamo una voz por detras de Ryan, quien detuvo el golpe cuando lo llamaron.

...¿o si?

A como pudo, Dick entre abrio los ojos y se encontro con Cyborg apuntandole a Ryan con su cañon sonico, y detras de el estaban Raven, Chico bestia y Starfire. El rostro se le ilumino de felicidad cuando vio que el que era su antiguo equipo decidio ayudarlo aun despues de todo lo que paso. En la cara de Raven se podia ver el enojo que sentia al ver a Ryan tratar de matarlo, ella era la lider ahora, y ver a uno de los miembros de su equipo siendo poseido por lo mismo que su antiguo lider era algo que dejaba con la boca abierta a cualquiera y eso mismo le paso a Raven, la titan estaba que no se lo creia. Nunca nadie del grupo penso que la misma historia que paso con Grayson se repetiria con Ryan, pero ahi estaban, parados frente a el con unas caras de no lo puedo creer. Ryan tambien estaba conmoncionado, su reputacion se habia caido de la forma mas violenta posible al haber sido descubierto por sus compañeros, y no podia decir que no habia pasado nada, pues tenian la evidencia justo frente a sus ojos; Morgan estaba axficciando a Dick con sus propias manos sin que este pudiera usar sus brazos para defenderse. Entonces, desesperado, Morgan solto el cuello de Dick y dejo que este callera de rodillas al suelo mientras que de su boca salia sangre al tiempo en que tosia.

-No es lo que ustedes creen. El intento...

-¿Matarte?- Interrumpio Raven- Debio ser por alguna razon, porque segun tengo entendido, tu intentaste matar a Starfire mucho antes de que Dick llegara.

Ryan no sabia que decir, no podia contradecirle la palabra a Raven y mucho menos atacarla, eso solo haria que todo empeorara mas de lo que estaba. Desvio la mirada hacia abajo y se fue a encontrar con la sonrisa demente de Dick, a quien ya no parecia ni importarle que tuviera los brazos rotos, mas bien se divertia al ver a Ryan con todo el panico dibujado en sus ojos, estaba herido y medio agonizante, pero el dolor no le importaba en lo absoluto. El ilusionista tuvo que contener las ganas de romperle esa sonrisa a golpes, no queria hacer otra cosa que lo delatara frente a los titanes.

-Ya valiste, amigo- Le dijo Dick mostrando sus dientes bañados en sangre.

-Ryan- Le llamo Raven. El muchacho tuvo que voltear hacia ella- ¿Hace cuanto estas haciendo esto?

-N-No lo se, yo ni siquiera sabia que era el asesino de Jump City- Respondio el chico algo asustado. Ya no estaba poseido, pero el color carmesi de sus ojos aun seguia presente.

-¿Tu sombra no te dijo nada?- Le interrogo Dick, Morgan simplemente nego con la cabeza, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo recordaba haber invitado a Starfire a una cita y cuando ella lo rechazo todo termino tornandose negro para Ryan.

-No puedo recordar nada- Murmuro el muchacho con gran cantidad de panico para despues bajar los ojos y que su mirada se topara con el piso. Dick, que aun seguia de rodillas en el piso, pudo ver la decepcion de Ryan hacia si mismo en sus ojos, y lo entendia, Dick entendia a la perfeccion el dolor de Ryan, asi se sintio el cuando Starfire descubrio que el era el asesino de Jump City; y todavia no lo superaba.

-Estas conciente de que esto tiene consecuencias, ¿sierto, Ryan?- Le dijo Raven.

-Si- Respondio Ryan con un tono inaudible. Las ganas de llorar se le notaban al chico en todos lados.

-Vamos a tener que entregarte a la policia, Ryan, y posiblemente termines en Arkham- Le dijo su lider con tono directo. Fue entonces cuando Raven se hacerco hacia el y puso una mano en su hombro- Se que no lo quisiste hacer y que no eras conciente de tus actos, Ryan. Pero de igual manera fuiste tu quien le quito la vida a todas esas personas- Y entonces desvio su mirada hacia Dick- Pero eso no quiere decir que no sigas siendo nuestro compañero.

-Gracias, Raven- Decia el ilusionista en medio de sollozos- No se que sera de mi despues de esto...

Despues de decir eso, el ilusionista llevo una de sus manos al otro bolsillo de su pantalon, Dick podia ver cada uno de los movimientos que Ryan hacia, no sabia muy bien lo que estaba por pasar, pero no debia ser muy bueno. La falta de energia que tenia no le permitia ni hablar, sus brazos todavia no funcionaban y estaba incado sobre sus piernas, lo unico que pudo ver antes de que Ryan sacara lo que sea que estaba por sacar de su bolsillo, pudo ver que la tristeza y melancolia de sus ojos se conviertieron en una sonrisa sadica y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse de rojo intenso. Dick entonces comenzo a preocuparse, regreso su mirada hacia el bolsillo del pantalon de Ryan y este saco otro cuchillo del interior y entonces el panico se dibujo en Dick. Raven aun seguia con la mano encima del hombro del ilusionista, el joven entonces saco por completo el cuchillo y entonces miro de reojo a Dick aun con la mirada baja y movio un poco los labios tratando de decir algo como "Esto no termina aqui".

_-Infeliz- Se dijo Dick mentalmente._

Desesperado, Grayson se levanto como rayo del piso mientras que Ryan tomaba del brazo a Raven, quien se sorprendio ante el movimiento tan repentino del muchacho. Por otra parte, Dick se dio cuenta que el cuchillo con el que habia intentado apuñalar a Ryan aun seguia a sus pies, asi que rapidamente piso con fuerza el mango de este y el arma se impulso hacia arriba mientras daba piruetas en el aire, Ryan ya habia sacado su cuchillo y estaba por degollarle el cuello a Raven, asi que Dick atrapo en el aire el cuchillo con sus dientes y corrio hacia Raven y Ryan. Los demas no pudieron hacer nada puesto que se habian quedado perificados al ver la escena, pero segundos antes de que la hoja del cuchillo atravesara el cuello de Raven, Dick tacleo a Ryan con su hombro y este termino en el suelo al tiempo en que maldecia a su enemigo por haber arruinado su movimiento.

-Gracias, Dick- Le dijo Raven al ver a Ryan tirado en el suelo. El chico no le respondio, sabia que Raven no le entenderia mientras tuviera el arma en su boca.

-Oye, viejo- Le llamo Chico bestia desde atras- ¿Tienes alguna idea de como vencer a este sujeto?

Dick simplemente nego con la cabeza, aunque si su memoria no le fallaba, el habia sido derrotado por los titanes cuando estos descubrieron que el era el asesino, no recordaba como, lo unico que sabia era que termino tirado en la calle con heridas de muerte y que cuando desperto estaba dento de una de las celdas aisladas de la prision. Sombra seguramente recordaba el modo por el que fue vencido, pero Dick no tenia tiempo para preguntarle nada a su alter-ego porque Ryan estaba empezando a levantarse del suelo.

_-Matalos, Ryan, y no tengas piedad._

De repente Ryan se levanto del suelo y en ese mismo instante corrio hacia Dick, quien tuvo que empujar a Raven a otro lado para que esta no fuera atacada por el ilusionista. Sin embargo, antes de que Dick mirara hacia adelante, Ryan ya lo habia derribado al suelo y estaba encima de el con la vista clavada en sus ojos y, poco despues, las pupilas de Ryan se dilataron y la iris de sus ojos paso de ser carmesi a amarilla, despues Dick no pudo ni hablar, habia sido atrapado por el Ojo Mental del ilusionista y ya no podria escapar de la ilusion hasta que terminara muerto o Ryan quisiera sacarlo de ahi. Dick habia quedado inmovil, con una expresion de terror en el rostro y el rostro completamente palido, habia dejado que el arma que estaba en su boca callera al suelo y, sorpresivamente, tambien habia caido en una ilusion.

-¿¡Que le hiciste!?- Grito Starfire desde atras. Ryan aparto su vista de la de Dick y se levanto del suelo para despues decir:

-Grayson esta atrapado en mi mundo de ilusiones y no podra salir a menos que yo lo quiera o... llegue a morir antes de que yo decida sacarlo- Respondio Ryan entre risas dementes.

-¡Estas demente!- Comento Chico bestia, y entonces las risas de Ryan cesaron.

-Mas de lo que crees- Dijo Morgan enseñando sus afilados dientes.

De repente una especie de humo empezo a rodear las manos de Ryan y ese humo se convirtio en un par de bombas, en las cuales parpadeaba un pequeño foco de color rojo. Todos los presentes se quedaron atonicos al ver los dispositivos en las manos de Ryan, era oficial, el chico habia perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. Raven intento quitarle las bombas de las manos, pero por alguna razon sus poderes no funcionaban en estas y por mas que intento hacer desaparecer las bombas, estas no se movieron ni un poco de las manos del ilusionista. Morgan parecia un verdadero psicopata, incluso se habia puesto a jugar malabares con las bombas, poniendo en suspenso a los titanes por si alguna de las bombas llegaba a tocar el suelo.

-Ryan, desaste de esas cosas de inmediato- Le ordeno Cyborg, lo que provoco que Ryan dejara salir una sonora carcajada,

-¿Y porque deberia? De igual modo estas cosas explotaran en seis minutos, si es que no me equivoco.

-Porfavor, Ryan, solo... has desaparecer esas cosas y aqui no paso nada, ¿si? Si no quieres entregarte a la policia, esta bien. Pero porfavor, baja esas bombas- Le pidio Starfire.

-No gracias, no puedo hacerlo- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa sadica.

-¿¡Porque!?- Se altero Chico bestia apunto de caer en la locura.

-Porque no se como se desactivan- Y dicho eso, Ryan volvio a reir mientras que los titanes miraban las armas que sostenia su antiguo compañero con horror, panico y temor convinados en una sola expresion.

_"No puedo moverme" Penso Dick, quien aun yacia en el suelo, mirando de reojo las bombas que Ryan tenia en sus manos "Esto es una tortura... ¿Porque estoy viendo esto?" Se preguntaba mientras que, al tiempo en que veia la escena que habia armado Ryan, veia la muerte de sus padres, sus homicidios, sus temores y el sufrimiento que vivio en la prision y en Arkham. La ilusion de Ryan consistia en todo lo que estaba viendo Dick en ese momento, el ilusionista queria hacerlo sufrir de la peor forma qu pudiera, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que recordandole todo el dolor que en algun momento de su vida vivio "Esto duele"_

Y sin poder evitarlo, Dick dejo caer una lagrima que se deslizo de su mejilla hasta que esta dio en la tierra, ya no queria ver ni un segundo mas todo eso, queria que desapareciera y que esa iusion terminara de una vez. Queria gritarle a Ryan que lo sacara de ahi, pero alguien como Ryan no lo dejaria ir tan facil; Dick iba a tener que averiguar como salir de ahi por si mismo o si no nunca podria ponerle fin a la locura de Morgan.

_"Debe haber una manera"_

Mientras tanto, Ryan aun seguia amenazando a los titanes con soltar las bombas si se llegaban a hacercar a el, por lo que cada uno de los heroes se vieron a obligados a quedarse inmoviles en sus lugares con algo de preocupacion porque Ryan dejara caer las bombas en un ataque de locura. Habian pasado tres minutos desde que Ryan iso aparecer las bombas, lo que significaba que solo tenian tres minutos para que esas cosas explotaran y los mataran a todos, y con Dick inconsiente y tal vez muriendo dentro de la ilusion de Ryan, ninguno de los tres titanes podia hacer nada, Raven habia intentado desactivar las bombas con sus poderes, pero estas no parecieron responder a su llamado de telekinesis. Les quedaban menos de tres minutos ahora y aun no sabian que hacer porque cuando esas bombas explotaran, la explosion no les iba a dar tiempo ni de parpadear, e incluso iba a matar a Ryan, a menos que el ilusionista tuviera algun plan que lo salvara de una muerte segura.

-¿Que pasa, chicos?- Pregunto Ryan sin quitarse esa sonrisa que aterrorizaria a cualquiera- Pense que iban a detener al malo, como siempre lo hacen con los villanos.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar cuando esas cosas exploten!?- Grito Cyborg- ¡Nos va a matar a todos e incluso a ti!

-¿Sabes algo, Cyborg? Yo te creia mas listo- Solto Ryan de golpe.

-¿Que?

-No se si estes enterado, pero las personas como yo no pueden morir por mas grande que sea el golpe. Yo aun seguire vivo para cuando ustedes pasen a mejor vida- Y entonces el foco rojo de las bombas empezo a parpadear mas rapido, lo que iso que Ryan sonriera- Ya solo queda un minuto. Por favor, sean tan amables de saludarme a algunas personitas alla arri...

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, Ryan sintio una enorme punsada en el corazon, algo parecido a que se lo estuvieran presionando desde adentro. El dolor fue aumentando mas y mas hasta el punto en que de la boca de Ryan empezo a salir sangre conforme este trataba de decir alguna palabra, que era inentendible puesto que la sangre le impedia hablar con claridad. Estuvo apunto de soltar las bombas en un momento, pero Ryan volvio a atraparlas antes de que estas tocaran tierra. Algo estaba fallando dentro de Ryan y no se sabia lo que era, pero no debia ser bueno. Reuniendo un poco de fuerza, Ryan pudo voltear hacia atras y encontrarse con que Dick Grayson habia salido de su ilusion y ahora estaba parado frente a el con una mano bañada en sangre.

-¿Como?- Atino a preguntar Ryan, quien se sentia desfallecer.

-Presione tu corazon. Ahora estas sufriendo de un paro cardiaco al estilo del clan de las sombras- Dijo.

-Idiota... Pero de igual modo todos aqui van a morir- Logro decir mientras dejaba ver la que seria la ultima de sus sonrisas dementes.

Al decir eso, Ryan lanzo al aire las dos bombas y despues el mismo se dejo caer en el piso mientras que de su boca salia una gran cantidad de sangre. Las bombas ya estaban apunto de tocar el suelo cuando Dick las atrapo e impidio que estas estallaran aun despues de tener los brazos inmoviles, pero al final logro hacer que estos le respondieran. Despues volteo su mirada hacia los titanes, quienes lo miraban con sorpresa al verlo con los dos dispositivos en las manos. Dick sabia que ya quedaba poco tiempo para que las bombas explotaran, solo Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico bestia podrian salvarse, no estaba muy seguro de que el tambien pudiera hacerlo, pero ya encontraria la forma. Y luego de pensarlo, Dick escupio el cuchillo de su boca para despues decir:

-Sacalos de aqui, Raven- Ordeno Dick sin mas.

-¿Pero que pasara contigo?- Pregunto la lider titan despues de escuchar la orden de Grayson.

-Ya encontrare una forma de salvarme. Por ahora quiero que ustedes se alejen lo mas que puedan de este lugar.

-Viejo, ¿tienes idea de la fuerza que contienen esas cosas? No vas a lograrlo- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Por supuesto que lo hara- Dijo Starfire- Yo confio en el.

-Gracias, Star. Y no te preocupes, te volvere a ver despues.

_-Dick, tenemos poco tiempo._

-Ya vallanse. Estas cosas estan por estallar- Vovio a ordenar el muchacho.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Raven le pidio a todos que tomaran sus manos y como siguiente movimiento la joven titan concentro toda su energia y un segundo despues todos desaparecieron dejando a Ryan y a Dick solos. Dick desvio la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ryan, el chico parecia muerto a simple vista, pero su le ponias atencion a su espalda, esta subia y bajaba dejando en claro que aun estaba respirando y que seguia vivo. Grayson ya estaba por irse a algun lugar que estuviera lejos de las montañas, pero antes de dar el primer paso, los focos rojos de las bombas se apagaron y los dispositivos se empezaron a calentar muy rapidamente.

-Me lleva- Fue lo unico que atino a decir Dick antes de que ambas bombas explotaran. El impacto fue tan grande que toda esa parte de la montaña se destruyo por completo cuando ambas bombas explotaron. El estruendo iso que toda la ciudad temblara y una gran nube roja con negro era lo unico que se podia ver en las montañas... y nunca se supo que fue lo que la porovoco.

**Tres meses despues...**

Nuevamente Starfire se encontraba parada en la terrasa de la torre mirando como el sol estaba apunto de salir por detras de las montañas, en las que se podia apreciar un enorme crater en una de ellas. Tres largos meses habian pasado desde la muerte de Dick y Ryan, habian encontrado el cuerpo de Ryan a los pies de las montañas cuando regresaron a estas, pero nunca el de Dick. Starfire paso mucho tiempo llorando, pero despues de un largo tiempo de consuelo por parte de sus amigos, ella se sintio mucho mejor, aunque aun asi sentia unas ganas enormes de volver a ver a su novio. La joven dio un suspiro mientras esperaba que el alba diera el inicio de un nuevo dia, estaba tan concentrada en el horizonte que no se dio cuenta cuando Raven se puso a un lado de ella y dijo:

-Fue un gran chico. Cometio errores, pero los pago sacrificandose por las personas que mas queria, ¿no lo crees?- Comento Raven rompiendo el silencio que habia estado presente desde hace unos momentos.

-Dick era bueno. No fue su culpa que Ryan se haya convertido en lo que se convirtio- Dijo Starfire- Espero que este bien, este donde este- Agrego, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

-Seguramente esta en un buen lugar- Animo Raven- Ven, Star, acompañame a desayunar.

-Estare alla en un minuto Raven.

-De acuerdo, te espero- Dijo la lider para despues atravesar la puerta de la terrasa.

Starfire volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia el horizonte una vez que Raven se fue, aun le costaba mucho creer que la persona que mas habia amado en el mundo ahora ya no estaba. Podia recordar a la perfeccion el garn susto que se llevo cuando vio la explosion en las montañas, Starfire quizo correr hacia alla cuando vio todo, pero Cyborg la detuvo, y cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Ryan pero no el de Dick, la princesa de Tamaran no pudo contener las ganas de arrodillarse al piso y llorar mientras repetia el nombre de su novio entre gritos y sollozos; esa sin duda fue la peor experiencia que Starfire haya vivido. Una vez que el sol se dejo ver por completo, Starfire solto un suspiro y dio un paso hacia atras y luego giro todo su cuerpo para caminar en direccion a la puerta de la terrasa... pero antes de poner una mano en la manija de esta, algo le golpeo ligeramente en la cabeza y la chica se vio obligada a mirar al suelo encontrandose con un avion de papel. Tomo el avion entre sus manos y despues lo desdoblo y, cuando termino de leerlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para despues tirar el papel y entrar corriendo hacia la torre.

-¡Raven! ¡Cyborg! ¡Chico bestia! ¡Tengo noticias maravillosas!- Se escuchaba decir a la chica mientras esta corria por los pasillos de la base de los titanes.

En el papel que habia recojido Starfire habia una inscripcion que decia exactamente asi:

_Veeme en el parque a las tres de la tarde. Te estare esperando._

_Dick._

**FIN**

**¡Hola gente bonita! ¡Riux ha regresado y con ella y el final de Instinto Asesino II, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado! Fue un placer escribir este fanfic para todos ustedes, aunque ya no me hayan dejado Reviews, pero en verdad les agradesco que me hayan dejado un Review en algun capitulo de mi historia. Quiero darle un enorme agradecimiento a Dragonazabache, DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Jessica, Suzy Michaelis, Ravencita, Odette Lafour y a todos aquellos que me dejaron algun comentario en todos los capitulos pasados. Este es el final de la saga de Instinto Asesino, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos veremos en mi siguiente fic de Adventure Time, La Era Oscura, pero antes hare un One-Shot llamado Crimen Pasional, tambien de la misma serie. Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


End file.
